Encontrados
by Sayuri Hasekura
Summary: Secuela de Perdidos. Un año despues de la guerra Severus y Hermione comienzan una vida juntos, pero no todos los comienzos son faciles, sobre todo cuando estas rodeado de una panda de tarados, y cuando te sale un dificil competidor...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos/as, los que habéis seguido "Perdidos" y a los que no, os recomiendo que os lo leáis primero. Como avise, ya me tenéis aquí de nuevo… y por petición popular con esta pequeña secuela del fic… Aprovecho de nuevo para daros las gracias a todos los que seguisteis "Perdidos" y que semana tras semana me animabais con vuestros comentarios, crucios y demás. Este fic está dedicado a vosotros por ser tan geniales. Y en especial a mis mortifagas (ellas saben quiénes son, por ser tan geniales y las mejores amigas que una puede tener), a mi VampiLolita a la que quiero un montón, a Mi hermana maligna Amia Snape y a mi gemela benigna June Magic **_

_**Si después de todas los apuros que les hice pasar a nuestro Sev y nuestra Herms en una isla desierta, creíais que ya lo habíais visto todo, estáis muy equivocados… **_

_**La vida diaria de una pareja que empieza puede dar mucho juego… si no que se lo digan a Severus…**__** lo maravilloso era llevar una relación cuando se estaba perdido y lo jodido que puede ser volver a la vida real y mas cuando la panda de tarados que te rodean a ti a sobre todo a tu pareja no entienden el significado de la palabra "Intimidad"…**_

**Empezando juntos.**

La tenue luz de la mañana comenzaba filtrarse a través de las cortinas del bungalow. El arrullo de las olas al abatir suavemente contra los pilares de la construcción, y que los primeros días de su estancia en aquel lugar habían sido continuo motivo de sus protestas y su mala leche, ejercían ahora un efecto soporífero en él.

Se removió perezosamente debajo de aquellas finas sábanas de seda del color de la vainilla, como el aroma que inundaba el aire de aquella isla. Todo en aquel jodido lugar, le había parecido demasiado tranquilo, demasiado idílico, demasiado… incómodo… para alguien tan acostumbrado a la frialdad y la oscuridad de su vida… Aquello le había parecido tremendamente incomodo… insufrible. Como la mujer que se acurrucaba en ese momento contra su pecho. Porque eso era ella ante todo, una insufrible sabelotodo. Y al igual que ella, ese lugar tenía algo que una vez te acostumbrabas, hacia que jamás quisieras dejarlo.

Pero por desgracia aquellas vacaciones habían llegado a su final, ese día tendrían que volver a la asquerosa realidad. A Londres, a los chismorreos que sabían estaba moviendo esa cucaracha asquerosa de Skeeter, a un incierto porvenir, al jodido entorno de la Gryffindor, a su mundo, con un montón de problemas que los aguardaban como un tiburón a su presa. Pero al menos ahora había una diferencia en su vida… ya no estaría solo… la tenía a ella, como había dicho ese viejo loco. "Para lo bueno y lo malo".

Miró de reojo y con una medio sonrisa a la joven que dormitaba junto a él. La sabana apenas cubría su ahora bronceada piel, sus largos rizos castaños se esparcían sobre la cama como un manto suave, tomó uno de sus sedosos rizos con cuidado de no despertarla, y comenzó a juguetear con él entre sus finos dedos. Adoraba ese pelo, suave, sedoso, indómito, como una telaraña que le tenía atrapado sin remedio. Verla dormir, ese era uno de sus placeres recién descubiertos… Tras todo lo que había visto en sus años como mortífago, y posteriormente en su etapa como espía, el insomnio, sus noches habían sido una tortura de pesadillas e insomnio. Ese era el principal motivo por el que en Hogwarts siempre alargaba sus rondas por los pasillos hasta la madrugada y se levantaba al amanecer. Ahora después de tantos años su presencia había ahuyentado las pesadillas, y aunque su seguía manteniendo la costumbre de despertar al amanecer, ella resultaba un delicioso aliciente para permanecer en la cama, solo para disfrutar de su calidez, el sedoso tacto de su piel desnuda, el delicioso aroma de sus cabellos…

Pese a las tres semanas que llevaban juntos, aún le costaba creerse lo que le había ocurrido… que después de cómo había sido su asquerosa existencia, cuando lo mínimo que podía esperar de la vida era un avada por la espalda o como mucho dedicarse a atemorizar descerebrados por los pasillos del maldito colegio, la tuviera a ella.

Sonrió con suficiencia… ciertamente había sido y era un maldito cabronazo…. Pero ahora era un cabronazo con suerte. Y pensar que todo había sido por un sueño. ¡Un jodido sueño! De no ser por ello, él estaría con total seguridad, tirado en su apestoso sillón de la calle de la Hilandera, y más probablemente castigando su hígado con alguna botella de su reserva especial de whisky… o con lo primero que hubiera encontrado.

Y en lugar de eso estaba allí, en aquella isla de la Polinesia Francesa, simplemente tumbado en aquella cama, y con ella durmiendo a su lado… y aún no podía creerse que fuera suya… enteramente.

Aquellas últimas semanas habían sido simplemente increíbles y maravillosas, dedicándose únicamente a disfrutar el uno del otro y de la naturaleza de aquel lugar aún por descubrir, de la más absoluta paz y tranquilidad, nada que ver con su agitada existencia. La perspectiva de plantearse una vida en común en aquel refugio perdido era demasiado tentadora, tal vez podrían mandarlo todo a la mierda y establecerse allí, construyendo una nueva vida lejos de todo. Pero los sueños se acababan y la realidad era otra, tenían que volver a la vida real, a las responsabilidades y problemas que habían dejado colgados, tras el año en coma y su posterior escapada.

Suspiró de nuevo mirando como el fino dosel de la cama se agitaba con la suave brisa del mar. Parecía mentira, veinte años enfrentando a la muerte y riéndose en la cara del Señor Tenebroso, encajando crucios como si tal cosa, y ahora por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo. Terror de no poder de aguantar el jodido entorno de su pareja, de no ser capaz de cumplir las expectativas que ella pudiera tener sobre él, a cagarla de nuevo… porque al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un jodido murciélago bastardo, y no iba a dejar de serlo. Pero este jodido bastardo tenía derecho a ser feliz, por primera vez en su vida.

Miró de nuevo a la que, pesara a quien pesara, ya era su mujer, y luego su vista viajo hasta la foto que estaba apoyada sobre un florero, en la mesita de noche. El único testimonio, junto a las alianzas de platino que lucían en sus manos, de aquella boda improvisada, celebrada a penas dos días antes… Aun no se explicaba cómo había sido capaz de proponérselo, así de sopetón, y más sin estar bebido. Y mucho menos entendía cómo fue posible que ella aceptara, sin ni siquiera pensarlo un momento.

Todo había sido rápido e improvisado. El Gran Chaman de la isla, un brujo que parecía la versión isleña de Dumbledore, sólo que pasado de kilos, con el rostro y el cuerpo cubiertos de tatuajes rituales y que se pasaba el día colocado con unas hierbas raras que ni la Trelawney, se había ofrecido con entusiasmo a oficiar el matrimonio mágico por el rito mahorí.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado al recordar las amenazas que tuvo que proferir, después de que varias jóvenes del personal del hotel se la llevaran para "prepararla", y aquellos jodidos montones de músculos tatuados trataran de hacerle disfrazarse como un maldito jefe tribal. No era ya suficientemente humillante que en esa mierda de clima no pudiera llevar sus túnicas y su capa negra, y que le tocara conformarse con vestir solo su pantalón negro y camisa verde botella, para que encima trataran de encoscarle esa asquerosa guirnalda de florecillas blancas, no se pondría una de esas coronas de hojas, y mucho menos uno de esos sayos, encima siendo de color rojo… antes moriría que ponerse esa cosa. Y su retahíla de maldiciones y amenazas tuvieron que resultar muy, muy convincentes cuando el par de gorilas tragaron saliva a coro y desistieron de sus intentos.

Y así, conteniéndose de lanzarle un crucio a más de uno, le habían escoltado ante aquel altar de piedra, a los pies de un volcán, en medio de una vegetación exuberante, donde ya les aguardaba aquel viejo panzón emitiendo unos sonidos que mas que cánticos parecían aullidos de hiena y que le ponía aun más de los nervios. Miraba nervioso a los pocos testigos que esperaban a la novia, Alan y Cathlyn una pareja de magos americanos que tenían un exitoso negocio de pociones, y con los que habían trabado amistad durante su estancia, algunos miembros del personal del hotel, por supuesto, el musculitos del guía, el mismo a quien tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no maldecir de todas las formas posibles por la manera en que continuaba mirándole el culo a su sabelotodo, que resultó llamarse Hiti Hiti, _"Manda huevos el nombrecito", _y que se ofreció como reportero fotográfico de "evento".

Pero los nervios y la mala leche se le pasaron de golpe cuando la vio llegar, parecía una princesa indígena, la larga y sedosa cabellera castaña suelta, adornada con una corona de hibiscos rojos, que acentuaban más el delicioso rubor de sus mejillas. Ataviada con un simple pareo blanco, anudado sobre el pecho que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y varias guirnaldas de flores colgadas del cuello, ungida con aceites perfumados de Monoi.

Y así se quedo toda la jodida ceremonia, mirándola embelesado como un completo imbécil. Se limitaba a contestar todas las preguntas del Gran Chaman de manera automática, mientras ella le sonreía dulcemente. Fue mágico, perfecto, lejos de todo lo que hubiera supuesto una ceremonia convencional en Londres. Excepto por… ÉL.

Dio un gruñido y frunció el entrecejo, mirándose a sí mismo en aquella foto animada, como no podía evitar torcer el gesto alzando la ceja izquierda, mientras su ya esposa lo miraba de reojo con gesto socarrón, sosteniendo a esa asquerosa bestiezuela entre sus brazos. ¡Claro que era normal que tuviera esa cara en esa jodida foto! ¿Quién no lo estaría si tuviera que soportar a ese puto cerdo hasta en el día de su boda? No pudo evitar soltar una sonora maldición cuando al pedir los anillos, lo vio aparecer correteando hacia ellos y con esa cestita tan hortera en la boca. Pase que ella se había encariñado con ese jodido bichejo, pero llegar a hacerse la foto de bodas con él, eso ya era pasarse.

Lo último que le faltaba era que su pareja llevaba días emperrada en llevarse a ese asqueroso cerdo de regreso a Londres. "_Ni lo sueñes_." Le espetaba una y otra vez, siempre que ella lo sugería como quien no quiere la cosa, a lo cual la chica se cruzaba de brazos y arrugaba su naricilla. No dudaba que ella lo hacía solo para molestarle… porque sabía mejor que nadie que no pensaba tolerar a ese bicho cerca de él. Ya había tenido suficiente con aguantarlo en su sueño, y con todos los días que llevaba merodeando por el bungalow en busca de las caricias y las golosinas que le prodigaba la Gryffindor. Había momentos, cuando miraba al jodido animalejo, en los que no podía evitar pensar en si sería una reencarnación del viejo alcahuete… Siempre entrometiéndose en su vida… Dio un respingo…. Desde luego, y conociendo a Dumbledore, nada le extrañaría.

Aún con gesto de disgusto apartó la mirada de la foto para volver a posarla sobre su compañera, encontrándose con unos ojos melados que lo observaban llenos de dulzura.

-Hola. - Susurró la joven aun adormilada.

-Hola. - Contestó él con un gruñido.

-¿Recordando la boda? - Preguntó de nuevo mientras se estiraba perezosamente, Snape se encogió de hombros. - ¿Arrepentido quizás?

Severus rodó los ojos con fastidio. ¿Cómo podía estar arrepentido? Ella sonrió con socarronería.

-Sólo me preguntaba… como fui capaz de aguantar toda la ceremonia sin maldecir a ese jodido montón de músculos. - Gruñó refiriéndose al maldito guía. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de Hermione, ese era su murciélago, celoso como el que más. - Ese condenado niñato me ha puesto de los nervios todas las jodidas vacaciones…

Ella lo miró alzando una ceja al más puro estilo Snape.

-¿Mas que Piggy? - Preguntó con cierto tono burlón, él frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca torcida.

-Ese mierdecilla ha pasado las tres puñeteras semanas mirándote como si fueras un pastel de crema que quisiera devorar.

Ella rió con malicia mientras se incorporaba ligeramente apoyándose en un codo para inclinarse sobre él, la fina sabana resbaló por su cuerpo desvelando sus turgentes senos. Snape los miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pues este "Pastel"… - Susurró acariciando con un dedo el fino vello del pecho de su compañero, siguiendo la fina línea hasta su abdomen. - …Es oficialmente propiedad exclusiva del señor Severus Snape. - Depositó un suave beso en el puente de su prominente nariz.

-Mmmmm - Ronroneó el ex mortifago. - Esa ha sido una afirmación afortunada, señora Snape. - Ronroneó él atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, deslizando una mano por sus caderas. Ella sonrió con picardía.

-Aun me resulta extraño… - Susurró, él alzó una ceja con gesto escéptico. - Todo lo que nos ha ocurrido. Voy a extrañar esta paz… esta falta de preocupaciones. - Suspiró con gesto melancólico. Él soltó aire con aburrimiento.

-Sí… al menos aquí no tenemos importunando a esa manada de patanes que llamas amigos…- Ella lo miró alzando una ceja. - No sé si es peor eso… o ese condenado animal que nos persigue. - Ella frunció el ceño. – Pero supongo que les sorprenderán los… cambios. - Ella suspiró.

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte…- Rió la joven. - Ginny me pidió que nos alojáramos en Grimmauld Place hasta después de la boda. – Snape rodó los ojos con fastidio. Adiós a su vida de paz y tranquilidad, con esa pandilla de zopencos cerca la intimidad con su mujer sería misión imposible. – Ella lo miró con gesto de reproche. – No pongas esa cara, eres tu el que dice que tu casa no está en condiciones de ir a vivir allí. ¡Eres un exagerado!

-Más bien me quedo corto. – Gruñó el profesor casi para sí y con una mueca de disgusto. Si había un calificativo que resultaba apropiado para su vieja y apestosa casa de la calle de la Hilandera, este era "Zona de guerra"… Aunque tendrían que acabar afrontándolo, ahora le pesaba haber sido tan descuidado con esa casa, solo había sido su refugio en los cortos periodos en los que no residía en Hogwarts… y como en toda casa de soltero la suciedad y el desorden llegaban a su máxima expresión. A veces ni él comprendía como alguien tan pulcro en su aseo personal, sus pociones y sus libros, pudiera ser tan dejado en lo referente a las tareas domésticas. Pero en fin… nadie era perfecto, ni siquiera él. Aunque le pesara tener que aguantar a los Weasley en pleno, sabía que lo más inteligente seria retrasarle el trauma a su joven esposa… al menos unos días.

-No sé si alguno de los chicos sufrirá un colapso cuando lo sepa…- Murmuró Hermione pensando en sus amigos y cambiando oportunamente de tema de tema.

-Bueno… - Rezongó con gesto socarrón. – Si el que lo sufriera fuese ese Zanahorio, tampoco sería una… grave pérdida. - Ella se incorporó ligeramente y lo miró indignada, él sonrió con sarcasmo. - Siempre he dicho que se debería usar algún tipo de método de control de plagas con esos Weasley… - Los ojos castaños de Hermione se abrieron desmesuradamente. - … Y si además tenemos en cuenta que ese es… el más… "prescindible" de la "especie"…

Hermione bufó, se sentó de golpe y tomando un almohadón se lo estampó bruscamente en la cara, mientras su marido se limitaba a cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¡Jodido murciélago! - Espetó la chica haciendo mal disimulados esfuerzos para contener la risa. Snape sopló apartándose el pelo de la cara. -No cambiarás nunca.

Con velocidad felina, el ex profesor se incorporó bruscamente, y tomándola de las muñecas la tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama, inmovilizándola con el peso de su cuerpo.

-Por supuesto que no… Sabelotodo. - Siseó en su oído, con su tono sedoso. Ella rió traviesa. – A ti te gusto así.

-¡Murciélago! - Jadeó de nuevo. Era consciente del calor de sus mejillas, de la respiración agitada de ambos, se mordió los labios en un gesto provocativo. Snape alzó una ceja y emitió un leve gruñido antes de que su boca ansiosa se apoderara de la suave piel de su cuello. ¿Podía haber una mejor manera de comenzar el día? Y más cuando su pequeña escapada llegaba a su fin. Ella suspiró y se onduló bajo su cuerpo en una clara declaración de intenciones.

-¿A qué hora está programado el traslador? - Gruñó Severus mientras lamía su oído y una de sus manos soltaba una muñeca de ella para apoderarse de otros lugares "más interesantes" de su anatomía. Ella ronroneó como una gatita mientras se presionaba más contra la creciente erección que palpitaba contra su muslo.

-A medio…- Jadeó mientras él se posicionaba entre sus piernas. - … día.

- Mmmmmm. Aún hay tiempo. – Gruñó antes de devorar sus sonrosados labios con avidez.

Mientras el sonido de los susurros, jadeos y gemidos llenaba aquella tranquila habitación, una pequeña sombra se deslizaba furtivamente entre el equipaje a medio hacer de la joven señora Snape…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos/as, siento tener que andar más lenta con esta historia, pero el trabajo me tiene demasiado liada. Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado rebién (Crizagloss, Eyp, Mar 90, Minerva91, Sely Cat, Gabrielle Rickman Snape, ItrustSeverus, LilandraBlack, Summer723, Juliacesar, Kismet, Daniie Snape Malfoy, MissLuppi, Bluemeanie76, LithiumGaham…A Mi mortifaga favorita: Patty-Sly, a mi gemela maligna y Beta June Magic, a mi hermanita del alma Vampi Lolita (Te extraño muichoooo) y a mi super hermana Amia Snape**_

_**Y tambiena todos los que os habeis enganchado a esta nueva locura.**_

_**Hoy conoceremos la opinión de alguien muy especial sobre la relación de estos dos, espero que os guste y no me mandéis demasiados crucios**__**…**__** Con todos ustedes, el único, el autentico, el poderoso**__**…**__**. PIGGY THE PIG.**_

_**Aviso que los comentarios de este pequeño bichejo pueden llega a herir alguna sensibilidad.**_

**Mi mami y el cafre.**

La oscuridad se cerraba amenazante sobre él, una sensación opresiva que no había conocido con anterioridad, y ese mareo. Casi había vomitado su desayuno los minutos en los que había notado ese tirón seco de sus entrañas, ese vacío, para luego caer de nuevo.

Casi sentía que tenía que darle la razón a su querida mama cuando le decía que nunca se le ocurriera dejar su isla. Que en ningún sitio se estaba como en el hogar… Arrugo su hocico ante el delicioso recuerdo de sus húmedas charcas, en las que gruñir y retozar hasta que su cuerpecito estaba completamente cubierto de barro, la sensación placentera del sol secándolo sobre su piel, como se cuarteaba y se desprendía aliviando el picor que le producían sus escasos parásitos. Porque eso sí, él era ante todo un cerdo aseado, como correspondía a un cerdo pigmeo de la Polinesia, y de la más alta alcurnia, porque él ante todo era un cerdo mágico. No uno de esos idiotas a los que los humanos convertían en su alimento… conocía esa oscura realidad, su mama la sabia hembra dominate de la manada se lo había explicado todo desde bien pequeño, no como a otros cerdos ignorantes que seguían creyendo que los llevaban de paseo a la isla vecina. No, él era diferente… más listo… más rápido… el mejor.

No tenía dudas de que era por sus buenas cualidades, y por su belleza sin par, por lo que había conseguido trabajar para la comunidad mágica de aquella isla, por mucho que los humanos le parecieran criaturas torpes, sin gracia, sin ingenio… no se explicaba como esos horribles seres podían estar en la cima de la pirámide alimenticia… Gruñó con malicia… bueno, por encima estaba el gran Kajuna… dominando los mares con sus movimientos sinuosos y sus varias hileras de dientes afilados, lo veneraba como a un dios, y más después de ver como hacia huir en estampida a esos torpes humanos de la playa. Tener que servirles de mensajero le repateaba las entrañas, pero era eso o acabar cocinado en un horno bajo tierra… Además la cosa tenía sus ventajas… comodidades, buena comida, algún cliente, generalmente hembra que le rascaba tras las orejas… ese punto siempre resultaba problemático… ¿Es que a todos los piojillos les daba por elegir ese lugar? En el fondo siempre lamentaba no tener más como su compañero Ruano, un cerdo más negro y peludo que ya se había dado el gustazo de contagiar de tifus a alguno de esos humanos gracias a sus encantadores parásitos… aunque bien pensado. ¿Tal vez esa fue la razón por la que le habían dado el "paseo" tan repentinamente? Lo más práctico seria seguir manteniendo sus parásitos para él solo.

Y así transcurría su vida, llena de monotonía, entre recados para los humanos, retozar al sol en el barrizal y urdir alguna estrategia para tratar de desbancar a su "supuesto" padre como macho alfa de la manada… cosa en lo que su madre estaba bastante emperrada.

Hasta que llego ella….

No es que fuera un cerdo racista, todo lo contrario, en lo que respecta a hembras, tenía buenas relaciones con miembros de otras especies, de hecho había mantenido una idílica relación con Nanny, la carlina de la directora del resort… todo había ido muy bien hasta que ella comenzó a insinuar cosas sobre el matrimonio… Una cosa era revolcarse juntos entre los cubos de basura, disfrutando del perfume de los desperdicios en descomposición y otra muy diferente jurarse fidelidad eterna. Pero nunca había conseguido ver en los humanos, nada más allá de que fueran sus explotadores, y sobre todo sus potenciales depredadores… con ese tamaño y esa falta de armonía en sus formas.

Pero ella era distinta…

Nunca lo habría sospechado cuando le habían asignado una nueva pareja de inquilinos a su parcela… unos nuevos monstruos a quien servir… Pero cuando el amorfo de gruesos jamones y cabeza vacía que era su guía, le presentó a sus nuevos clientes.

La forma en que esa hembra humana le había sonreído, como nadie lo había hecho antes, había removido su corazoncito porcino… aquel ser angelical parecía ver en él más allá de sus rollizos jamones, de sus prietos tocinillos… casi podía sentir que esa mirada era la que le dedicaría un ser amado…

Todo lo contrario del horroroso espécimen vestido de negro que la acompañaba… se estremeció al sentir como lo miró… como si pretendiera amenazarlo de ir a asárselo a lo vivo. Pero él no tuvo miedo, era un cerdo de alta alcurnia, ningún humano por mucha cara de depredador asesino que gastase le haría temer, si no le temía al gran Kajuna, menos a un humano apestoso.

Y así pasaron los días, cumpliendo con su cometido de vigilar el bienestar de los nuevos amos… y ocurrieron cosas que él nunca hubiera esperado.

Como siempre él esperaba con ilusión los desperdicios de los humanos… no podía negar que siempre que tenia nuevos inquilinos disfrutaba de manjares que eran difíciles de obtener en su selva… sin olvidar lo cómodo que resultaba tener que simplemente meter el hocico en eso que los magos llamaban cubos de basura… para él era el cielo y como decía su madre… Cuanto más pasadito mejor…

Y en esas estaba gruñendo de placer mientras degustaba los restos de una tarta de manzana … chorreante… olorosa… aderezada con algunos gusanos gordos y jugosos … Cuando sintió que una garra se cerraba bruscamente sobre su pescuezo… chilló y se debatió en vano tratando de librarse del depredador que lo había sorprendido… sentía que lo elevaba por el aire y lo sacudía bruscamente… tenía miedo… si el Creador hubiera querido que los cerdos volasen les había dado alas… solo quería que lo soltasen… hizo acopio de valor y abrió sus ojillos, encontrándose con otro par de ojos oscuros que lo miraban con gesto enfurecido.

-Bicho asqueroso… - Gruñó el humano en su jerga, que por su puesto él comprendía a la perfección, por algo era un cerdito mágico. - ¿Qué haces por aquí? … ¿No se supone que sólo apareces si te necesitamos?

Chilló de nuevo tratando de que lo soltara. Nadie le había prohibido nunca procurarse unos deliciosos extras… arrugó el hocico y miró enfurecido al gigante abusón que lo sujetaba de tan malos modos. Su ceño fruncido, su boca torcida en un gesto desagradable… la camisa de color verde oscuro a medio abotonar y aquel bañador largo que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas… ¿Y qué rayos hacia allí? El resto de sus antiguos amos se pasaba los días en remojo o tostándose al sol y aquel tenía que preocuparse por lo que hacia él en su basura.

-Ya había dicho que no te quería ver… - Gruñó sacudiéndolo de nuevo, él solo había chillado tratando de clavarle los dientes a aquel monstruo. - Por aquí… bicharraco apestoso.

¿Apestoso? ¿A quién llamaba apestoso? Los humanos apestaban con esas asquerosas lociones y perfumes… él solo mantenía su esencia natural y de paso se aromatizaba con ese sutil aroma de la putrefacción… eso sí era delicioso…

-Aaaaahhh nooo Snape. - Bramó la voz de una hembra humana a sus espaldas, su captor dio un bufido y apartó los ojos del pequeño cerdo manchado para dirigirlos a su pareja.

Allí estaba su ángel, con su pelo suelto apenas sujeto con un hibisco rojo… una flor que resultaba deliciosa… a lo mejor podría conseguir comérsela de postre después de la tarta, vestida con esa pequeñas prendas que los humanos llamaban bikini, de color rojo, en varias zancadas llego a su altura y de un manotazo lo arranco de la garra que lo apresaba. El malhumorado humano la miró con incredulidad, mientras ella lo acurrucaba contra su pecho.

-¿Proteges a ese monstruo? - Él se revolvió en los brazos de su salvadora. "Tú sí que eres un monstruo". - ¿Sabes lo que estaba haciendo? Ese sucio…

-No me importa. No te permitiré que atemorices al pequeñín- Bramó la chica apretándolo aun mas fuerte contra sí. El pequeño miraba al ceñudo humano que resoplaba frente a ellos cuando algo llamó su atención. No solo eran las extremidades superiores las que lo envolvían, sino que estaba cobijado entre lo que parecían dos mamas… Él arrugó el hocico lleno de alegría… eran más grandes que las de su mama… y aquello significaba una cosa, calida, dulce, maravillosa… COMIDAAAA. Era algo normal que en su manada unas madres amamantaran a los lechoncitos de otras, era una de las ventajas de vivir en comunidad, y de ser uno de los hijos de la líder… además él todavía podía no considerarse un cerdo adulto. La sola visión de aquellos receptáculos lácteos hizo que se le llenara la boca de saliva y sus pequeñas tripas resonaran.

-¿Pequeñín? - Bufó el mago oscuro pasándose la mano por los cabellos. - Mierda Granger, me has arrastrado a este sitio para estar solos. No para aguantar a ese…

Abrió la boca con ansia y casi había conseguido alcanzar su objetivo cuando para su frustración, sintió que lo izaban de nuevo en el aire. Se removió lleno de frustración por perder de nuevo una suculenta comida. Pero se encontró mirando directamente a los ojos de aquel maravilloso ser, que lo observaba con la misma expresión con la que lo hacia su mama cuando todavía era demasiado pequeño para alejarse del cubil. Vio asustado como acercaba peligrosamente su boca a su cabeza. ¿Se habría equivocado? ¿Pretendía comérselo también? Y encima crudo… Casi ya había dado su corta vida por terminada, cuando sintió la dulce caricia de sus labios sobre su cabecita.

-Pobrecito. Él no va a molestar, solo está asustado. - Lo miró de nuevo sonriendo con dulzura. -Y tiene hambre… seguro que aquí lo explotan como a esos pobres elfos domésticos.

-Tú y tu amor a las causas perdidas. - Suspiró el humano cansadamente.

Para su frustración la humana lo dejó de nuevo en el suelo dándole una caricia en la cabeza. Él saltó un par de veces tratando de alcanzar la comida, y ella le sonrío de nuevo, mientras se erguía de nuevo y miraba a su compañero, que la observaba alzando una ceja.

Observó gruñendo como su "comida" se alejaba sinuosa hacia el hombre ceñudo, dio un par de chillidos tratando de reclamar de nuevo su atención, pero fue en vano, ella ya había llegado hasta él y lo rodeaba acariciando sus extremidades superiores, su pecho y su espalda con una de aquellas cosas que sabía se llamaban dedos.

-Y tú… - Susurró seductoramente, mientras él gruñía de una forma que al pequeño le pareció amenazante. - …Mi murciélago oscuro y gruñón. - "¿Murciélago?" Observó a aquel ser… ¿Cómo podía llamarle murciélago? Conocía murciélagos que eran maravillosos… Sasha sin ir más lejos… sociable, encantadora, salvo cuando se cansaba de degustar sus piojillos y le clavaba esos finos colmillitos tras las orejas para drenar su sangre… resultaba tan… erótico. -…Eres la peor de todas. - Lo que vio le hizo estremecerse de terror. Ese gigante monstruoso la envolvió en sus brazos y comenzó a devorarla, su boca, su cuello, ella emitía quejidos y jadeos. No tenía ni idea de que los humanos devorasen a sus hembras… sí que conocía especies en las que ocurrían al contrario… pero eso. Vaciló un instante, quería salvarla, ayudarla… pero era demasiado pequeño, solo podía rogar por que él no fuera el postre.

Cerró los ojos lleno de terror mientras los gemidos llenaban sus oídos, pero los abrió de nuevo… aquellos sonidos no eran de dolor… sino de otra cosa. Se sorprendió más aun al ver como su "ángel" también atacaba con saña al que ella llamaba "su murciélago". Como sus manos comenzaban a arrancar con ansia la camisa verde oscura, mientras las de él daban un seco tirón de la pequeña prenda que cubría aquellos gloriosos receptáculos de alimento. Eso fue lo que más le contrarió, ver indignado como ese maldito y apestoso humano se daba un festín con su comida. Gruñó lastimeramente. No era justo. Él era pequeñín, aun necesitaba crecer, pero ese bicho ya era enorme y sin embargo succionaba aquellas mamas como si de veras fueran lo mejor del mundo… Se le llenó la boca de saliva imaginándose como sabría esa leche tibia… sin duda deliciosa y más viendo la cara de satisfacción que ponía el maldito… Y la de ella…, ladeó la cabeza mirándola desconcertado, parecía disfrutarlo de veras.

Todo pareció tomar forma en su cabeza cuando los vio dejarse caer sobre la arena de la playa, revolcándose uno sobre el otro, con la misma energía con la que él y sus hermanos lo harían entre una pila de estiércol fresco. Fue ahí cuando él fue consciente de que no estaban alimentándose el uno del otro, bueno más bien él se alimentaba de ella, sino que aquello era algún tipo de forma de apareamiento de los humanos, y no es que nunca hubiera presenciado ese tipo de cosas entre otros miembros de su grupo, u otros pobladores de su selva, para los cerdos pigmeos eso era algo natural y más en los periodos de celo, pero jamás había visto una especie cuya hembra amantara al macho en ese trance… eso siempre era para las crías, o que pusiera tanta energía y entusiasmo en ello. Sí que eran raros esos humanos.

Dio un gruñido, recordó que había un maravilloso trozo de tarta de manzana putrefacta con guarnición, que requería de sus atenciones… meneando la cola se dirigió de nuevo hacia su cubo de basura mientras los sonidos que emitía su nueva amita subían de intensidad.

Durante los días que siguieron ella siguió cuidando de él, mimándolo y alimentándolo como nunca nadie lo había hecho, adoraba a su nueva mama. Porque eso era en lo que se había convertido su nueva mama. Y era maravilloso estar con ella, pese a lo mucho que ese asqueroso cafre que tenia por pareja y que la montaba incluso cuatro veces al día lo detestara. La forma en que lo miraba lo hacía que su colita se enroscara de terror, tenía que soportar sus insultos y sus malos tratos… bueno, realmente no le había golpeado nunca, pero si lo apartaba de mala manera cada vez que lo sorprendía disfrutando las caricias de su mami. Pero no podía negar que el sentimiento era mutuo, odiaba compartir a su mami con ese ser, ningún apestoso humano podría rivalizar con su encanto y su atractivo.

… Mucho menos cuando él tenía los genes para ser un macho alfa de la manada, y en cualquier clan porcino solo podía haber uno… y ese tenía que ser él.

Si lo que quería era guerra, por el gran Jabugo que la tendría… ese humano conocería la ira de un cerdo de su estatus.

Y allí estaba él siempre tratando de obtener la atención de su mami, molestando al malvado cada vez que podía, sintiéndose orgulloso cada vez que veía su cara enrojecerse por la ira, y a ella reírle las gracias. Había conseguido estar con ella incluso aquel día que pareció tan especial para ellos, cuando tuvo que llevar aquello en su boca hasta la pareja y el que sabía era el líder de los humanos de aquella comunidad. No es que no hubiera intentado comérselo, pero aquellas cosas brillantes no eran comestibles y casi se rompió un colmillo al tratar de masticarlas. Pero se saldo con creces cuando fue el único cerdo que se puso hasta arriba en el banquete que se pegaron los humanos.

Pero por desgracia sabia que ella se iría, igual que todos los inquilinos que había tenido, volvería a donde fuera que vivieran esos humanos. Y él volvería a soportar otros amos que no le darían tan bien de comer y no le mimarían tato como ella. Sabía que ellos habían discutido por su causa, que ella deseaba llevárselo. Su corazoncito se había llenado de alegría, él también quería ir con ella a donde fuera, y no le importaba lo que dijera ese animal.

Fue por eso por lo que se llenó de valor para hacer lo que hizo, para deslizarse en el interior de aquella cosa que los humanos llamaban maleta, agazapado entre aquellas ropas que olían igual que ella, quieto, en completo silencio. Ella se pondría feliz cuando le viera, y podría vivir para siempre su sueño de comer pasteles y restos de frutas mientras ella le rasca placenteramente las orejas.

Y ahora estaba allí, agradeciendo llevar el estomago vacío por el mareo, encogido de terror ante las sacudidas que daba aquella maleta. Sabía que nada malo le podía pasar junto a ella. Suspiró y trató de cerrar los ojos, tal vez si conseguía dormir un poco se sentiría algo mejor…

Snape tomo aire y miró con satisfacción el cielo plomizo al salir del callejón donde les había dejado el traslador. Al fin Londres, su contaminación, su oscuridad, su humedad, su decadencia, siempre conocida y que nunca había estado tan feliz de ver de nuevo. Al fin se sentía a gusto con sus negros y sobrios ropajes, aunque no fueran una túnica sino un traje de vestir y un abrigo largo, eran negros… volvía a sentirse él. Se volvió con un gesto de fastidio hacia su joven esposa que se alisaba unas arrugas de su gabardina gris perla y le miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Es necesario? – Preguntó con voz sombría. – Acabamos de aterrizar. Ella parpadeó con cierta incredulidad.

-Son mi familia, Snape. – Replicó. – Apenas los vi después de recuperarme del coma. – Tomó aire. – Apenas les di una explicación cuando les dije que me iba de vacaciones… y creo que merecen saber por nosotros lo de la boda, y lo lógico es que conozcan a su yerno...

Severus rodó los ojos con resignación, una de las pocas cosas inteligentes que le había escuchado a Lucius, era que, si había dos cosas que se parecían en la vida eran los crucios del Señor Tenebroso y las visitas a los suegros, y ambas cuanto antes se pasaran mejor…

-¿O a lo mejor prefieres que vayamos primero a Grimmauld Place?

La boca de Snape se curvó en un rictus desagradable… Aguantar a Potter y a la jauría Weasley nada más llegar de sus vacaciones o lanzarse a las fauces de los suegros, era como elegir entre un crucio o un sectumsempra…

-Vamos a ver a tus padres. – Resopló con resignación.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos/as, como ya dije voy un poco más lenta con esta historia, debido a mis obligaciones, peroen cambio he decidido compensaros con capítulos más largos y espero, intensos.**_

_**Un beso muy grande a todos/as los que dejais review: (Crizagloss, Eyp, Mar 90, Minerva91, Sely Cat, Gabrielle Rickman Snape, ItrustSeverus, LilandraBlack, Summer723, Juliacesar, Kismet, Daniie Snape Malfoy, MissLuppi, Bluemeanie76, LithiumGaham, Allelu…) A Mi mortifaga favorita: Patty-Sly, a mi gemela maligna y Beta June Magic, a mi hermanita del alma Vampi Lolita (espero q estés bien en la uni) y a mi super hermana Amia Snape**_

_**La tarde va a empezar movidita para estos dos… y es que no todo tiene porque ser un camino de rosas en la vida… pero a veces aparecen aliados donde uno menos se lo espera…. **_

_**Y ya sabéis espero vuestros reviews, crucios y demás…**_

**Familia y otros desastres.**

Nunca en toda su jodida existencia había sentido que el cuello de la camisa le oprimía tanto como en ese momento, casi juraría que sentía como el sudor le resbalaba por la espalda. Todo por aquella maldita verja blanca a la que se iban acercando cada vez más después de haberse aparecido en ese callejón no muy lejano.

Y el paseíto por aquel barrio muggle de clase acomodada no estaba tranquilizando demasiado sus ánimos. Aquellas casas elegantes, llenas de comodidades, con esos jardines cuidados, típicas de la "gente bien"… ese era el lugar donde ella había nacido… tan diferente de ese hediondo agujero, lleno de suciedad y miseria, donde él había pasado su infancia… su juventud… donde una y otra vez se empeñaba en regresar… solo para recordarse a sí mismo lo que era. Un jodido muerto de hambre… pese a sus "buenas relaciones", pese a ese aire de aristocracia, pese a lo mucho que había luchado por ser alguien… en el fondo siempre sería y seguiría siendo el condenado mestizo…

Miró a su joven esposa que avanzaba un paso por delante.

¿Qué tenía que ofrecerle? Solo era un pobre y viejo profesor que había hecho sus ahorrillos a costa del mísero sueldo que le pagaba el rácano de Dumbledore… y después de todo el tiempo transcurrido, de todo lo que había pasado, no sabía si podría contar siquiera con eso.

Y ella… ella era joven, hermosa… la Bruja más inteligente y brillante que había conocido en su vida… demasiado buena para alguien como él, tan acostumbrado al desprecio de los otros. Ella sí que era algo bueno por lo que luchar… algo por lo que vencer sus inseguridades… por lo que construir un futuro… juntos. ¿Pero qué futuro?

Incertidumbre… esa era la palabra que lo definía, ahora que habían dejado su sueño, esa maravillosa burbuja donde habían vivido las últimas semanas, que habían vuelto a su mundo real. Era esa incertidumbre lo que le había retenido de usar el pequeño vial dorado que aun llevaba en el bolsillo… tal vez si era demasiado pronto… Por el momento…

Ella se volvió y lo miró, esos ojos melados que lo hipnotizaban, regalándole una de esas sonrisas que compensaban toda una vida de tortura.

-No estés tan rígido. - Susurró poniendo su mano sobre su antebrazo.- ¿Es porque son muggles? - Preguntó con cierto tono de reproche, a lo cual él negó con la cabeza.

-No me importa en absoluto la clase de sangre que tengan. -Gruñó con visible incomodidad. - ¡Son tus padres, joder! ¿Cómo esperas que vayan a reaccionar?

-¿Reaccionar?

-¡Sí, maldita sea! - Bufó de nuevo. -Soy el tipo con el que su hija se ha fugado, después de llevar una año en coma… -Tomó aire ante la mirada divertida de Hermione. -…que es veinte años mayor y su jodido ex profesor…

-Diecinueve. -Puntualizó la Gryffindor haciendo que Snape alzara una ceja. -Y eso sin contar el uso del gira tiempos en tercero, eso aún disminuiría la diferencia de edad.

-¿Tienes que ser tan jodidamente sabelotodo? - Bufó exasperado.

-Sí. - Contestó mirándolo de forma sugerente. - Y creo que es una de las razones por las que te casaste conmigo… Murciélago.

-¡Ves! -Exclamó mientras los dos echaban a andar de nuevo. - Ese es el colmo de la cuestión, mujer. ¡Me he casado contigo! … Creo que si fuera mi caso y una hija mía hiciera algo así, lo mínimo que haría sería maldecir al bastardo que me la hubiera robado. - Ella no pudo evitar una risilla burlona.

-Uughh. Ese es mi murciélago posesivo.

-Tsk Tsk. Hoy estas excesivamente impertinente, ¿No Granger?

-Señora Snape. - Le recordó divertida, el seguir llamándose por el apellido seguía siendo como un juego provocativo entre los dos. - O Hermione… ese es mi nombre.- Su pequeña mano rozó la suya al pararse frente a aquella puerta lacada de color blanco. - No tienes que estar tan tenso. -Susurró suavemente. - Déjamelo a mí… sabré manejar la situación. - Snape alzó una ceja con un claro gesto de incredulidad. - ¡Son mis padres! No una manada de hipogrifos enloquecidos.

-Si fuera así no me preocuparía lo más mínimo, la cosa tendría fácil solución con un par de simples cruciatus. - Ella abrió la boca para protestar mientras él la miraba con uno de sus gestos de suficiencia., pero se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con resignación.

-Tú y la sutileza. - Murmuró con desgana mientras sus ojos castaños ya estaban fijos en el timbre de la puerta. En el fondo ella también estaba preocupada, pese a la falsa sensación de despreocupación que pretendía transmitir, sabía que la cosa podía ser un poco complicada. Cierto que sus padres eran personas muy liberales, que desde que entró en Hogwarts se había ido volviendo cada vez más independiente de ellos, que ya estaban más que acostumbrados a que ella hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, en parte por su condición de bruja y por las especiales circunstancias que le había tocado vivir…

Llevaban más de dos años sin verse, primero porque en el último año de guerra los envió por su propia seguridad a Australia, y luego por su convalecencia. Sintió una punzada de culpa, tal vez ella debería haberles visitado nada más despertó, en cambio sólo había tenido valor para llamarles por teléfono, y decirle a su sorprendida madre que necesitaba marcharse lejos, para ordenar su mente antes de afrontar su vida de nuevo. Algo en el tono de su madre le hizo saber que ella sabía que había algo más… pero seguro que jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza que en realidad no se marchaba sola… y mucho menos lo que pasó después… No podía imaginar la reacción que tendría al verla aparecer de la nada y encima acompañada por su marido…y más con ESE marido. Suspiró de nuevo. Conociendo a su padre y a Snape, la tensión podría ponerse al mismo nivel del de dos hembras de Colacuerno Húngaro compitiendo por el mismo nido.

Sintió la oscura mirada de su esposo taladrando su nuca y con gesto firme apretó el pulsador del timbre. El irritante sonido similar al de una campanilla resonó alto y claro dentro de la casa. Por un instante le pareció que nadie respondía, tal vez habían salido de viaje, después de todo ni siquiera había avisado… pero sus esperanzas se evaporaron al escuchar unos lejanos pasos que se acercaban al otro lado de la puerta. No pudo evitar contener la respiración al oír la cerradura de la puerta y luego esta se abrió.

-Mamá… - Musitó con un hilo de voz.

Una mujer, de edad madura, con un rostro fino y ovalado, enmarcado por unos cortos rizos dorados, y vestida con un suéter de cuello alto azul profundo y unos cómodos pantalones de vestir grises, observaba a la joven con sus mismos ojos castaños, muy abiertos, casi en estado de Shock. Snape tuvo claro de quien había heredado su mujer esos ojos.

-¿Hermi? – Balbuceó la mujer. – Mi niña… ¿Eres tú?

-Si mamá, he vuelto. – Contestó de nuevo antes de lanzarse a abrazarla con fuerza, las dos mujeres permanecieron en silencio, aferradas la una a la otra. Mientras Severus miraba incómodo hacia otro lado… esas muestras de "efusividad desmedida" seguían pareciéndole tremendamente deprimentes.

-Has vuelto… ¿Cuándo? – Preguntó la mujer separándose de la joven y mirándola con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

-Hace unas horas, mama. – Contestó ella esbozando una sonrisa. Snape seguía en la puerta, rígido como un palo, y notablemente incomodo.

-Pero… no te quedes ahí. – Comenzó nerviosa la mujer. – Tu padre se va a morir de la alegría. -"Y tanto" No pudo evitar pensar la joven con cierta ironía.

Fue entonces cuando la mujer pareció percatarse de la oscura figura que se recortaba en el marco de la puerta. La mujer miró al desconocido con curiosidad y lo que parecía cierto recelo. Hermione carraspeó con cierto nerviosismo.

-Mamá. ¿Conocías al profesor Snape? – Comentó con mal disimulado nerviosismo.

-¿Profesor Snape? – Murmuró la señora Granger estudiando detenidamente al alto desconocido que no pudo evitar apretar los labios y alzar una ceja ante la incómoda mirada de la menuda mujer. Sus oscuros ojos buscaron los de su esposa, creyó leer en ellos un "Yo sé lo que hago." Que no menguó en absoluto su nerviosismo. Tratando de disimular su incomodidad, avanzó un paso hacia su madre y tomó su mano haciendo una cortés inclinación de cabeza y murmurando un simple. "Madame".

La mujer se ruborizó levemente, sin apenas saber qué decir.

-Oh… bueno… creo recordar, que algo nos habías comentado sobre él. – La mujer seguía observándolo con curiosidad. ¿Aquel era el famoso "murciélago de las mazmorras", con el que tanto se metían los amigos de su hija? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado así, no es que fuera un hombre que se pudiera llamar guapo, pero no podía negar que irradiaba un magnetismo que le hacía realmente atractivo. – Jane Granger. – Se presentó con una coqueta sonrisa, al tiempo que estrechaba la mano del oscuro profesor. Una pregunta surgió en su mente. ¿Qué hacía allí con su hija? Hubiera esperado a cualquiera de sus amigos, o más fácilmente que apareciera sola, al fin y al cabo llevaba desde los quince años haciendo lo que le daba la real gana. - ¿Tal vez le apetecería tomar un té con nosotros, profesor?

Snape miró de reojo a Hermione que se limitó a asentir con la mirada.

-¡Sí! Un té estaría bien. – Contestó con cierto nerviosismo la Gryffindor. Su madre le invitó a entrar con un gesto y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón, mientras ella tiraba de la manga de su esposo con disimulo.

-¿Profesor Snape? – Bufó entre dientes tratando de no ser oído por la mujer que caminaba unos pasos por delante. - ¿Qué rayos…?

-Bueno… pensé que sería mejor decírselo poco a poco.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces…- Gruñó inclinándose con disimulo hacia ella. - … No me gustaría acabar la tarde en una comisaría muggle.

Hermione rió más nerviosa todavía mientras llegaban a las puertas de roble que daban acceso al salón. La chica no pudo evitar precipitarse al interior al ver ponerse en pie a un hombre de una cincuentena, que por su cabellos castaños entrecanos, Severus supuso era su padre. Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza un buen rato. Snape prefirió apartar la vista de la "enternecedora escena", y su mirada vagó por la amplia estancia, demasiado iluminada para su gusto. No podía negar que todo estaba decorado con un gusto exquisito, se notaba que sus suegros eran personas pudientes y con clase. Todo estaba impoluto, la pared exterior era una amplia cristalera que daba al luminoso jardín, el resto de las paredes estaban tapizadas por altas estanterías llenas de libros, los muebles elegantes de caoba, y un juego de dos cómodos sofás de cuero negro y dos butacas del mismo material, junto con las típicas fotos y detalles de una típica casa muggle completaban la decoración. Sintió un encogimiento de su estomago al pensar en cómo reaccionaría su joven esposa, acostumbrada a vivir en esa comodidad, cuando viera el agujero cochambroso que era su casa… ¡Merlín! Tenía que haberle hecho caso a Cissy hace años y haberse deshecho de aquella covacha inmunda cuando se lo aconsejó, al fin y al cabo, nunca la había sentido como su casa… Algo le sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos… no se había percatado hasta ese momento de la anciana que lo observaba con curiosidad desde una de las butacas, cerca de la mesilla del té.

-¡Abuela! – Sollozo la Gryffindor abrazando con fuerza a la anciana y cayendo de rodillas a su lado. La mujer sonrió acariciando sus cabellos con su arrugada mano, pero apenas apartó sus curiosos ojos de un azul profundo de Snape.

-Mi "Herminieta". – Susurró. – Seguro que me has echado de menos… y más que a este par de "_remilgaos_". – Finalizando la frase con la expresión en español.

La señora Granger dio un respingo y lanzó una enfurecida mirada a su marido, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-¡Que cosas dices abuela! – Le regañó la chica mientras acariciaba el rostro de la anciana, que pese a los años y las arrugas seguía manteniendo un rastro de una gran belleza pasada. Severus la estudió con más detenimiento, su cabello blanco, peinado en elegantes bucles, el maquillaje que pese a la edad continuaba usando, la ropa negra al estilo de otra época, la estola de pieles que lucía sobre los hombros y los collares de perlas de varias vueltas que adornaban su cuello, casi era el oscuro reflejo de lo que debieron ser aquellas divas de los años treinta.

-¿Y este buen "_mozo_"? – Preguntó la mujer también en su idioma natal, y haciendo que Snape emitiera un gruñido de incomodidad. Los ojos del señor Granger también estaban fijos en él. Hermione se puso de pie y miró a su padre algo incomoda.

-Papa, este es el profesor Snape, de Hogwarts. - Miró a su marido.

Fue Severus el que se acercó al hombre con gesto hermético y le tendió la mano.

-Mi padre, Peter Granger.

El apretón de manos fue firme, los dos hombres se miraron a los ojos fríamente. Hermione miró a su padre, era como si el hombre tuviera conciencia de que había "algo más" entre ellos. La tensión entre los dos hombres era cortante, eran como dos machos alfa en una manada de lobos, evaluándose antes de lanzarse a dentelladas el uno contra el otro. Ninguno de los dos soltaba la mano del otro, Hermione tragó saliva y miró a su abuela, la mujer hizo una mueca sarcástica, como si la situación le pareciera de lo más divertida. Y conociéndola seguro que estaba disfrutando.

-Y esta es mi abuela. - Severus salió de su trance al oír la voz de su mujer, Peter le soltó la mano como si quemara. - La señora Dolores Granger. - El ex mortífago se volvió hacia la anciana que le tendía la mano de forma coqueta.

-Puede llamarme por mi nombre de soltera, joven. -Snape tomo la mano y la miro alzando una ceja. - Lola Montes. O la Bella Lola como me conocían en tiempos mejores. - Se inclino y besó la mano llena de sortijas. - Ummm… sí… este profesor tuyo es todo un caballero. - Miró a Hermione complacida, la chica sonrió nerviosa. - Si… de los que no quedan.

-¿Y cómo han ido tus vacaciones hija? - Preguntó su madre sirviendo el té que ya tenía preparado en la mesa.

-Di más bien que, como es que después de llevar un año en coma… - Irrumpió la firme voz de su padre cuando Hermione apenas había abierto la boca. - … te largas por las buenas y solo das explicaciones por teléfono.

Hermione miró nerviosa a su marido que se había acercado como una sombra a la cristalera y miraba al exterior como si la cosa no fuera con él. ¡Jodido Slytherin se escurría como la serpiente que era! Él le lanzó una de esas miradas con una ceja alzada. Conocía de sobras su significado… "Decías que sabías lo que hacías… Adelante." Dio un suspiró y miró a su vieja abuela, la mujer que había sido su verdadero reducto desde niña, la que de verdad conocía sus secretos. Andaba demandándole a su madre que le sirviera un copazo de buen orujo de su tierra, como buena española nunca se había podido acostumbrar al té de la tarde, en cambio le gustaba calentar las tripas con algo con sustancia, y a sus 88 años seguía haciéndolo, decía que era el combustible que le alargaba la vida.

-Bueno… - Comenzó aun más nerviosa. - Tal vez si que tenía que haber venido a veros… pero tenía algunas cosas que arreglar.

-¿Cosas? - Preguntó su padre nervioso.

-Peter la niña ya está aquí, y eso es lo importante. - Trató de calmarlo su madre. - Y no creo que estos temas le interesen al profesor.

-Cosas, papa. - Contestó la chica comenzando a alzar la voz, Severus se volvió a mirarla esbozando una media sonrisa. Era interesante ver que la leona, no sólo sacaba las garras con él. - Además tú siempre me has dado libertad para hacer mi vida.

-Sí. Y tal vez ahora sienta el haberte dado tanta libertad. - Bramó el hombre de nuevo. - No voy a permitir que mi hija ande por ahí hecha una perdida… por mucho que seas importante en ese mundo tuyo.

Hermione estaba perpleja, miraba a su iracundo padre como si fuera otra persona. Pero por un lado lo comprendía, pese a que siempre había contado con su total confianza y le habían dado libertad de decisión, y mucho más dadas sus "peculiares" circunstancias, todo tenía un límite. Para su padre ella siempre había sido su niñita mimada, de quien estaba más orgulloso, y ella lo adoraba por igual. Pero esa guerra, los años de tensión, de incertidumbre, de sufrir por ella, de ni siquiera tener una esperanza de que saliera con vida. Eso acababa con la paciencia del más tranquilo.

-Peter.- Musitó su madre tratando de calmarlo.

-Hermione. ¿Te ha pasado por tu "privilegiada" mente lo mucho que tu madre y yo hemos sufrido estos años? – Espetó con aire cansado.- Tal vez la gente de ese mundo tuyo sean de otra forma… pero nosotros somos personas. ¡Joder! – La chica bajó la mirada.

-Lo… siento. – Susurró llena de pesar. Snape seguía junto a la ventana, parecía estar en otro mundo, solo la forma en que tensionaba la mandíbula denotaba que era consciente de la incómoda situación. –Sé que he sido un poco egoísta y…

-¿Egoísta? – Bramó su padre de nuevo. – Eso es poco. – Señaló a su esposa con el dedo. – Si sólo supieras las noches que esta mujer se ha pasado sentada en la escalera de casa, rezando por ti, mientras tú estabas por ahí salvando el puto mundo…

-Yo también lo pasé mal por vosotros… creí que os protegía… yo… no… - Snape miró de reojo a su esposa, parecía que no dominaba la situación tan bien como había presumido. Más bien al contrario, solo en situaciones muy "determinadas" veía perder así la elocuencia a su gatita. Tal vez en otras circunstancias lo hubiera encontrado hasta divertido… pero la situación sólo le afirmaba en su creencia de que la tarde no iba a terminar de manera tranquila.

-…Ya ha pasado… - Susurró la madre. – La niña esta aquí, y está a salvo. – Miró nerviosa a Severus que tenía los ojos fijos en la escena, con un gesto hermético en el rostro y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. - ¿Qué va a decir el profesor?

-Nada… - Espetó de nuevo el señor Granger. – Y no sé qué pinta este hombre en medio de una discusión familiar.

-El caso es… - Los ojos melados de la chica se abrieron desorbitadamente, y miró a su marido casi al borde del pánico. - … que no tendría que pintar nada. – Comenzó con su melosa voz, casi en el tono de voz que daría una conferencia. – Y no puedo por más que estar de acuerdo con usted en que… tal vez su hija haya… abusado un poco en exceso de libertad que le han dado… - Miró a la Gryffindor alzando una ceja, su boca curvada en una mueca sarcástica. - … Por un lado comprensible siendo como es una sabelotodo insoportable. – La chica frunció el ceño y creyó leer con claridad un "Murciélago bastardo" en sus labios. – Pero también creo que si su hija se vio obligada a actuar de forma un tanto… insensata, ha sido siempre pensando en su seguridad.

-¿Y a usted quien le ha dado vela en este entierro?- Bufó algo molesto el padre. Snape se tensó como la cuerda de un arco, dio un gruñido antes de continuar.

-La vela me la ha dado su hija… - La chica miró a su abuela como pidiendo ayuda, la mujer sostenía su copa de orujo en las manos y miraba la escena con gesto cada vez más divertido, como una forofa que disfruta de una final de tenis de la copa Davis. - …Cuando se casó conmigo hace cuatro días. – Casi quiso que se la tragara la tierra, no se atrevía a mirar a su padre a la cara, sabía que o bien había perdido el color, o bien se habría puesto púrpura del todo, las fuertes carcajadas de la anciana la hicieron mirarla una vez más… y de verdad la mujer se estaba riendo como haría décadas que no lo hacía.

-Ahora empieza lo bueno. – Hipó entre carcajadas, Hermione se atrevió a mirar a su progenitor que la miraba a ella y a Severus con el rostro morado y la vena del cuello a punto de estallar, su madre sólo se había dejado caer sobre un sillón e hiperventilaba, pálida como la cera. - ¡Sí Señor! – La abuela, en un gesto teatral alzó su copa y se bebió un trago.

-¡QUE TÚ QUEEÉ! - El señor Granger miraba a su hija con sus ojos claros inyectados en sangre, las venas de las sienes le latían violentamente. Ella respiró hondo y levantó la vista enfrentándolo con la mirada.

-Sí papá.- Dijo manteniendo la calma. - Mi marido. Sé que debía habéroslo dicho, pero…

-¡Tú has enloquecido! - Gimió su madre mirándola aun fuera de sí. -Ese hechizo… lo que sea te ha trastornado…- Hermione negó con la cabeza. - Iremos a ese hospital vuestro… te trataran y todo será normal.

-Es que para mí es normal. - Suplicó ella avanzando un paso hacia su desesperada madre. -Es lo que quiero. Es mi vida.

Los ojos del padre se clavaron en su yerno, y luego de nuevo en su hija.

-¿Qué te ha hecho este… miserable? - La abuela dio otro trago al licor y fijó sus ojos en el mago oscuro, que permanecía tieso como un palo, como una torre que se prepara para soportar una tempestad. Su hijo lo señaló amenazador con un dedo. - ¡Maldito asaltacunas! ¿Desde cuándo estas enredada con él? - Miró a su hija de nuevo que a su vez suplicaba con la mirada a Snape.

-Las cosas no son a… - Trató de justificarse.

-¿¿¿NOOO??? - Gritó de nuevo su padre, con las manos crispadas. - Has estado un jodido año en coma. … ¿Qué pretendes justificar? -Se volvió de nuevo amenazante hacia Snape que apretaba la mandíbula en tensión. - ¿Desde cuándo llevabas enredada con este… bastardo?

-Está fuera de sí, no voy a tomar en cuenta… sus ofensas. - Murmuró Severus echando mano de todo su aplomo de espía. Peter Granger se acercó un paso hacia él apretando un puño mientras el profesor le mantenía la mirada impasible.

-Tuuuú… has seducido a mi hija. - Le escupió casi en el rostro.- ¡Maldito pederasta! - Los ojos de Snape se estrecharon en dos rendijas amenazantes. - ¿De cuantas jovencitas ha abusado utilizando su autoridad?

-¡Papa, él no…!

-¡Te dobla la edad! - Gritó su madre mientras los dos hombres seguían mirándose a los ojos peligrosamente. - ¡Tu decididamente has enloquecido!

-¡Yo le quiero!

-¡Cállate! - Espetó su padre volviéndose de nuevo amenazante hacia ella, la chica se quedó lívida ante la mirada enloquecida del hombre. - No te atrevas a hablarme… ¡tú ya no eres mi hija! … no eres más que una cualquiera…

-¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE HABLE ASÍ A MI ESPOSA! - Rugió el ex mortifago, su aguante también tenía un límite, y no permitiría que ese hombre insultara a Hermione, aunque fuera su padre.

El golpe resonó en aquella sala con el mismo efecto que un latigazo. Los ojos de la leona miraron desorbitados como su marido retrocedía a penas un paso tratando de mantener el equilibrio, mirando fijamente, como un lobo al acecho, al hombre que terminaba de partirle el labio de un certero puñetazo, lentamente se llevó una mano a la boca para limpiar la sangre que comenzaba a chorrearle. Su padre mantenía aun el puño en alto, con la respiración acelerada, ambos seguían manteniéndose la mirada.

-¡No! - Gritó Jane Granger se precipitó hacia su esposo y trató de sujetarlo justo cuando trataba de lanzarse de nuevo contra Snape, la mano izquierda del ex mortífago ya estaba en su bolsillo sujetando lo que Hermione sabía era su varita, por mucho aguante que tuviera sabía que pronto llegaría a su límite.

-¡Voy a matarlo!- Gritó el hombre de nuevo. - Y a ella también. - Forcejeó de nuevo. - Y me importa una mierda que sea un mago. Pederasta… cobarde asq…

- "Petrificus totalus"

Snape respiró profundamente tratando de recuperar su autocontrol, mientras sus oscuros ojos se clavaban en la imagen de su esposa, que seguía apuntando a sus petrificados padres varita en ristre, la chica jadeaba respirando con dificultad.

Unos entusiastas aplausos hicieron que los dos se sobresaltaran y miraran a la anciana que seguía sentada en su butaca, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro como no había tenido en décadas y aplaudiendo ante lo que para cualquiera debía ser una escena dantesca, para cualquiera normal. Hermione bajó su varita con un gesto de agotamiento mientras Snape miraba a la anciana, enarcando una ceja en una mueca de incredulidad y aún goteando sangre por la barbilla… La reacción de aquella extraña mujer acababa de dejarle completamente fuera de juego.

-¡Bravo hija! - Rió la mujer. - Ya era hora de que le cerraras la boca al cenutrio de mi hijo.

Su nieta se volvió a ella indignada.

-¿Qué has hecho mujer? - La voz de Snape era suave, casi sedante. Hermione se volvió hacia él, sus ojos castaños estaban vidriosos y enrojecidos por las lágrimas contenidas. Sabía que el ardor de su labio partido no era nada comparado con el dolor interno que ella debía estar sintiendo. -Son tus padres.

-Y tú mi marido. - Contestó ella recuperando la calma. - ¿Crees que iba a dejar que esto acabara en tragedia?

-¿Crees que iba a maldecirlos? - Preguntó consternado. - Yo no… - Ella acarició con delicadeza la herida de su labio, dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

-No… tú no. - Susurro. - Pero mi padre a ti sí que iba a hacerte una cara nueva. - Apuntó con la varita al lastimado rostro. - Y aunque aún no lo entiendo, a mi me gusta tal y como es. - El mago sintió el hormigueo de un hechizo curativo no verbal, mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en los de su esposa. - Espérame, necesito unas cosas.

Se quedo plantado, frotándose la mandíbula dolorida mientras veía a la leona salir del salón rumbo a su antigua habitación. Resopló mientras miraba a sus petrificados suegros, el gesto desesperado de la mujer, la explosión de rabia del padre. En el fondo los comprendía… entendía el porqué a sus ojos era un sucio canalla. Ella era su única hija. ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado él en su lugar? …Suspiró cansadamente. … Muy probablemente el pobre bastardo desearía estar muerto.

-¿Una copita hijo? - Esa vieja le sorprendía cada vez más… Se limitó a mirarla enarcando una ceja en un gesto de incredulidad, ella le tendía una copa llena de ese licor muggle llamado orujo, alzó la otra ceja… si, tal vez una copa le vendría bien a sus crispados ánimos. Snape se acercó a ella en dos zancadas y tomó sin demasiados miramientos la copa que le ofrecía, miró el liquido amarillento con cierto recelo y luego a la anciana que lo observaba con una sonrisa complacida y alzaba la suya dedicándole un brindis. Lo apuró de un trago pensando que no sería nada comparado con su whisky de fuego, pero hizo una mueca al sentir como le quemaba la garganta, la mujer soltó una risilla traviesa.

-¿Usted no… - Comenzó un aun perplejo Severus, miró de nuevo a sus suegros. - … su hijo, su nuera… - Pocas veces en toda su vida había conocido a alguien que le dejara sin palabras de la forma en que esa mujer lo hacía.

-Que mi hijo se haya comportado como un completo energúmeno no quiere decir que yo tenga que hacerlo. - Comentó la anciana sirviéndose otro trago y paladeándolo con deleite. El mago la miraba aun con más curiosidad. - Sabes hijo… de joven, aparte de ser una gran artista, trabaje como espía para los aliados. - Tomó otro sorbo. - Y aquello sí que era una guerra, no como vuestras mariconadas de magos. - Snape ladeó la cabeza, su ceño se frunció profundamente… ¿Ahora iba a contarle sus batallitas de vieja? - Tengo muchos años, he vivido mucho… y se leer en las personas lo suficiente para saber que de verdad amas a mi nieta. - Su gesto se relajó. - Aunque lo disimules muy bien con esa cara de "estreñío" que tienes. - Ella asintió divertida mientras el mago se servía otra copa de ese licor español. - Conozco a mi nieta, hace falta quererla de verdad para aguantarla.

-Sí… a veces resulta del todo… - Esbozó una mueca sarcástica mientras miraba con interés el contenido de la copa. -… irritante.

La mujer se puso de pie lentamente, con ayuda de un elegante bastón negro.

-Y si a ella le gustas será por algo… - Los ojos de Snape se abrieron desorbitadamente al sentir la mano de la abuela de su mujer apretando con ganas uno de sus glúteos a través de su pantalón de lana, ella tomo aire con una mueca de satisfacción. - Sí… creo que he descubierto uno de los motivos. - Soltó su presa y continuó su camino como quien no quiere la cosa. - Chica lista. - Canturreó antes de salir de la sala, mientras Snape la seguía con la mirada, con un tic en la ceja derecha y al borde de un colapso.

* * *

Hermione dio un último golpe de varita, fue como si con él desahogara toda la rabia y la frustración que llevaba por dentro. Le dolía profundamente la actitud de sus padres… ella los quería, pero también amaba a Severus, él era el hombre que había elegido para compartir su vida. Simplemente no podía elegir. No se atrevía a llorar delante él, ya sabía de sobras que bajo esa fachada de bastardo frío y sarcástico, se seguía escondiendo el muchacho lleno de inseguridades que en un pasado cometió demasiados errores, no sería ella la que alimentara esas inseguridades. Un golpe más y los últimos libros de su estantería salieron lanzados a su viejo baúl de clase. Sonrió vagamente, ya no había vuelta atrás había elegido su camino… y no pensaba dejar que nada ni nadie la sacaran de él.

Unos arrastrados pasos la hicieron girarse hacia la puerta, mientras se limpiaba una lágrima rebelde con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Lo comprenderán, verdad? - Musitó la joven mirando con anhelo a la anciana que la observaba desde la puerta. - ¿Lo aceptaran? - Su abuela se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Tu padre siempre ha sido un cabeza dura… en eso nos parecemos los tres. - Hizo una mueca sarcástica. - El, tú y yo. Pero siempre serás su niña y te quiere más que a nada… - Dio un suspiro cansado. -Pero las personas a veces dañamos a los que más queremos, estoy segura de que el tiempo lo llevará todo a su cauce.

-Te quiero mucho, abuela. – Gimió la chica abrazando la frágil anciana, tan fuerte que casi parecía que fuera a romperla.

-Y yo a ti, cielo. – Le contestó separándose de ella y mirándola a los ojos. -¿Tu le amas verdad? – Hermione se limitó a asentir en silencio. – Entonces… busca tu felicidad y no mires atrás. – Se sorprendió al ver que su abuela colocaba un pesado joyero de madera lacada en sus manos.

-¿Qué…? – Balbuceó la joven.

-Siempre dije que serían tuyas cuando te casaras. – Sonrió la mujer. Hermione abrió la tapa y su mandíbula cayó al ver el resplandor de las costosísimas joyas que habían pertenecido a su abuela durante décadas. – Tus padres ya me están sacando hasta la sangre… y éstas…- Puso una mano en las suyas. – Siempre fueron para ti.

-Pero… abuela…- Trató en vano de devolvérselas. – Son tuyas… es tu vida. – La anciana esbozó una mueca sarcástica.

-Una vida que pese al glamur, los ricos amantes, los lujos, y la fama siempre estuvo vacía. Estas fruslerías… - Dijo agarrando en un puñado varias gargantillas de brillantes. – Me hicieron renunciar al verdadero amor… - Le tomo la mano de nuevo. – Quiero que al menos a ti te sirvan para poder tener un comienzo con el tuyo.

Hermione le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla antes de guardar cuidadosamente el joyero en su baúl. Un pase más de su varita y el mismo se redujo al tamaño de una caja de cerillas que metió en el bolsillo de su gabardina.

-Y tengo que reconocer que no has tenido mal gusto. – Se volvió a la abuela que sonreía con picardía. – Vale que no es muy guapo. – La tristeza de la chica se torno en una leve sonrisa. –Pero tiene un buen culo. – Los ojos castaños se abrieron desorbitadamente. – Y si "todo" lo tiene como la nariz… - Le guiñó un ojo con descaro.

-¡Que cosas tienes abuela!- Saltó indignada mientras llegaba junto a ella para volver a bajar al salón y marcharse junto al hombre que ahora lo era todo para ella, de aquella casa que había sido su hogar… no sabía si para siempre…

_**--------------- Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo… la cosa comienza movidita y la tarde solo acaba de empezar….**_

_**Un saludo a todos/as.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola a todos/as, de nuevo os compenso el retraso con un **__**capítulo más largo**_

_**Después de la experiencia con los suegros, a nuestra pareja le toca llegar a Grimmaud place, y toparse de lleno con una guerra abierta... solo q esta vez ellos no están involucrados... ¿o Sí?**_

_**Si Harry Potter pensó que enfrentarse a Voldemort era lo más chungo que le tocaría pasar en esta vida, aun le quedaba algo más duro y aterrador...**_

_**La suegra...**_

_**Un beso muy grande a todos/as los que dejais review: (Crizagloss, Eyp, Mar 90, Minerva91, Sely Cat, Gabrielle Rickman Snape, ItrustSeverus, LilandraBlack, Summer723, Juliacesar, Kismet, Daniie Snape Malfoy, MissLuppi, Bluemeanie76, LithiumGaham, Allelu, Lyla Snape, Melissa Elizabeth Granger, Dinha Prince, AnHi, …) A Mi mortifaga favorita: Patty-Sly, a mi gemela maligna y Beta June Magic, a mi hermanita del alma Vampi Lolita (te quiero mucho muchoooooo) y a mi super hermana Amia Snape**_

_**Espero q os guste y ya **__**sabéis, espero vuestros reviews**_

**Harry Potter y la Plasta de su Suegra.**

"El niño que vivió y venció" dio un resoplido, estaba asqueado, y no le importaba que su futura suegra lo notase… Ginny lo miró indignada. Le importaba una mierda que fuera su madre, había afrontado la muerte de sus padres, pasar una infancia con la panda de malnacidos de su familia, había sobrevivido a un tarado que pretendía matarlo y a la jodida guerra, para que ahora su suegra acabara con su cordura. En esos momentos se encontraba en ese limbo del sueño y la realidad, solo era capaz de verla mover sus labios como en una neblina y asentir como un idiota ante todo lo que decía, aún sin enterarse del contenido… ¿Para qué? Tenía claro que su suegra era de las que había que limitarse a darle la razón como a los tontos… y después de 8 años aguantando a Ron eso se le daba muy bien.

"Suegra" Notó un estremecimiento que le recorría la columna… ni el nombre de Voldemort en sus peores momentos le había producido tal sensación… Tal vez debería ir pensando en adjudicarle un mote del tipo… La que no debe ser nombrada… O a la que debería regalarle un crucero a las antípodas… a ser posible perpetuo… La miró de nuevo… ¿Seguía hablando? … Merlín que le daban a esa mujer… ¿Cuerda?

De pronto un fuerte codazo de su futura mujer le hizo estar a punto de caer de la silla.

-¿Cómo puedes darle la razón a estas alturas? – Gritó exasperada Ginny. Él solo miró a una y a otro confundido… había asentido pero a qué. – Tú eres el que ha insistido en que la boda fuera aquí… y ahora… - El chico enrojeció ligeramente. - ¿o es que no escuchabas lo que decía mi madre?

-Yo… esto… - Balbuceó nervioso… las dos lo miraban como mirarían a una doxy antes de aplastarla, podía haber algo peor que una suegra histérica… ¡Sí! Su prometida cabreada… y con esos cambios hormonales que sufría últimamente eso solía ser lo más habitual. ¿Y si huía ahora?... quizás con un poco de suerte…

-MI-MA-DRE-DE-CI-A… - Comenzó levantando la voz y marcando cada silaba.

-Ya… sí, no me grites… solo estaba pensando en otra cosa.- Se defendió nervioso. Molly Weasley dio un respingo de claro disgusto.

-No sé que puede ser más importante que vuestra boda… los medios ya solo hablan de ello y mira… - Abarcó con la mano el amplio salón de la antigua casa de los Black, Harry miró con desgana los plumeros que volaban histéricos sobre los muebles y paredes.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó el chico con fastidio.

-Todo… esta casa, hijo. Te has empeñado en que la boda se celebrara aquí. - Harry se inclinó sobre la mesa y apoyó cansadamente el mentón sobre un puño. Siempre el mismo discurso… ya se lo sabía de memoria. - Y estoooo. - Hizo otro gesto abarcando la estancia. - Es una ruina, una choza cochambrosa… digo y repito que la ceremonia y la fiesta deberían ser en el Magic Palace… esto no es glamoroso no…

-Es que YO no quiero que sea glamoroso. - Saltó haciendo que su suegra lo mirase sorprendida. -Lo que quiero es algo tranquilo, intimo, entre amigos… - Alzó las manos con un gesto de impotencia. - No esteee…. Circo. - Ginny lo miró indignada.

-¿Circo…?- Balbuceó la madre.

-Síiii…. Eso es lo que es. - Bufó cerrando el libro de menús del catering mágico que estaban eligiendo.- Toda la prensa, las exclusivas, las fotos, la apariencias, esas invitaciones a gente que no he visto ni una vez en mi vida… – La mujer comenzó a hacer pucheros.

-Todo es por vosotros… - Gimoteó la mujer. Harry rodó los ojos. – Esto no es como la boda de Fleur y Bill, sois celebridades, héroes, y estas apariencias son necesarias para mantener el estatus… - Sollozó de nuevo. – Y yo me esfuerzo tantooo.

-Es que yo me cago en el estatus… - Bufó Harry haciendo que su futura mujer le diera un manotazo y el rostro de su suegra enrojeciera más que su cabello. - … estoy harto de ser una celebridad, de llevar toda mi PUTA VIDA acaparando titulares… - Tomó aire de nuevo. – Ya no hay Voldemort, ya no hay más niño que vivió… Quiero vivir en paz, sin fotos, sin prensa, sin personalidades… - Miró suplicante a Ginny. – Solo quiero vivir tranquilo… contigo.

-Pero… la prensa hay una entrev…

-Mamá. – Cortó tajante la joven, la mujer la miró abochornada.

-Pero Ginny… tú también… - La chica la miraba con frialdad.

-Danos un respiro, Harry y yo tenemos mucha presión.- La mujer se levantó de la silla frotándose las manos.

-Bueno… iré a ver si han llegado las reservas de vino de elfo que pedí… - Y con actitud nerviosa salió del salón dejando a un Harry que abría y cerraba los puños con crispación. Ginny le puso una mano en el hombro… en otra ocasión seguramente le habría dado una reprimenda, pero sabía que los nervios de su novio estaban llegando al límite.

-Solo intenta ayudar lo mejor que puede. – Susurró la pelirroja suavemente, el chico suspiró.

-Mierda… envidio a Hermione. – Comentó haciendo que ella lo mirara aún más extrañada. - … ¿No podíamos habernos largado y punto? – Los ojos de la pelirroja se ensancharon más todavía.-… Irnos a vivir juntos y ya… Te juro que prefiero mil veces enfrentarme otra vez a Voldemort que aguantar los histerismos de tu madre.

-Sabes de sobra que le hubiera dado un ataque si lo hubiéramos hecho. - Contestó la chica visiblemente incómoda. - Ya viste como se puso cuando se enteró de lo que había hecho Herms. - Harry no pudo evitar una mueca de regocijo al recordar como a su suegra le había dado una subida de glucosa al enterarse que la "alumna modelo" se había, simplemente largado de vacaciones con su ex profesor. - Sabes que es demasiado tradicional con eso de no casarse, y más cuando esto… - Tomó una mano de su novio y la colocó sobre su vientre. -Se hubiera sabido.

Potter gruñó y se pasó la mano por la cara, asqueado… si también estaba ese pequeño "problemilla".

-No me pongas esa cara… -Le espetó su futura esposa, él se tensó en el sillón. -Esto no habría pasado si no te hubiera hecho caso… -Potter frunció el ceño. - El señor "yo-lo-tengo-todo-controlado.- El chico gruñó de nuevo y rodó los ojos hacia el retrato de su padrino, que dormitaba sobre la chimenea.

-… y no habría pasado si no hubiera escuchado los consejos del atontado de tu hermano…- La chica lo miró con una mueca de indignación. -… ¡¡El Gran play boy del Quidditch!!…- Se burló ostentosamente. - … "Yo soy el que más sabe de sexo"… "mis hechizos anticonceptivos son los mejores…"

-Harry. - Trató de hacerle callar.

-A este paso en unos años tendrá una legión de presuntas madres de sus hijos persiguiéndole… - continuó con una mueca de asco. - Aunque me huelo que tu hermano es como el parchís muggle, se come una y cuenta veinte. - Se frotó la cara de nuevo. - No, si al final tendrá razón Snape cuando dice que…

-¡HARRYYY! - Bramó la chica, su novio se contuvo la lengua. No servía de nada echarle la culpa a Ron. Él y sólo él era el culpable… y desde luego ella también…. Pero a ver quien tenía huevos de decirle algo. Si había una cosa en la que coincidía de pleno con el atontao de su cuñado, era en que el temperamento de Ginny era mucho peor que el de Voldy en un día de estreñimiento.

Siguió buscando con la vista un gesto de apoyo en su padrino, Sirius continuaba dormitando… o bien se lo hacía, como solía ser habitual cuando había alguien más rondando. Para él había sido una sorpresa, en medio de la vorágine de los preparativos de la boda, encontrar ese retrato de su padrino, tomado a una edad similar a la suya en lo más profundo del sótano… era muy probable que su propia madre lo hubiera desterrado a aquel rincón lleno de moho y telarañas. Y mucho más se sorprendió cuando descubrió que aquel retrato le saludaba con una gran sonrisa y un guiño cómplice…

Ahora comprendía por qué se había desternillado de risa llamándole "pringao", al contarle lo de su boda y sus "peculiares" circunstancias. Aún en el otro barrio seguía declarándose alérgico al matrimonio… seguía presumiendo de ser un "amante del amor", incapaz de ser tan egoísta como para dedicarse al "bienestar" de una única brujita… Tenía tanto amor para dar. En esos momentos deseaba más que nunca que estuviera vivo de verdad, solo para olvidarse del respeto que le debía a su padrino y soltarle un pescozón… ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Hundirle más en la miseria? Por qué otra cosa…

-¡Vale…!-Exclamó la chica haciendo un puchero. - … Ya veo lo mucho que me quieres… - Gimoteó. – Lo MUCHO que te importamos. – Harry la miró atónito.

-Pero…Terroncito…– Sirius abrió los ojos como si le hubieran arrojado un jarro de agua, y miró a su ahijado con incredulidad… ¿Le estaba viendo actuar como al calzonazos de Arthur…? Desde luego a ese muchacho le habría hecho mucha falta su beneficiosa influencia. - … Claro que te quiero. – Protestó. – A ti y al… pequeñín. – Ginny se cruzó de brazos. – Pero… comprende, este circo que anda montando tu madre, está terminando con mis nervios. – Se inclinó hacia ella con dulzura. – Lo único que quiero es estar con vosotros de verdad. – No pudo evitar mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Sirius que hacia un ostentoso gesto de ir a vomitar.

-¿De verdad? – Musitó la chica todavía lagrimeando, él le acaricio el rostro.

-De verdad… - Susurró mirándola con esos ojos verdes que la desarmaban, le dio un suave beso en los labios. – Solo quiero que esto acabe y tenerte solo para mí. – Otro gesto burlón del jodido retrato… decididamente él y su padrino tenían que tener una conversación muy seria.

-Bueno… - Suspiró la chica. – Al menos podrás liberarte de ese estrés en esa juerga que está preparándote mi hermano para mañana por la noche.- Esto último lo dijo en un falso tono de reproche. Black alzó las cejas ¿Juerga?, ¿dóndee?

-¿Cómo que vosotras os quedareis aquí como unas santas? – Le replicó el otro, la chica se cruzó de brazos de nuevo.

-Cómo si con mi madre y la directora McGonagall presentes se podrá hacer mucha cosa- Protestó con cierto fastidio, él la miró inquisitivo.

-Ni que en tu estado pudieras divertirte mucho. – Bufó en tono de reproche, ella enrojeció pero se abstuvo de contestarle.

-¿Y Snape qué? – Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, Harry abrió la boca y Sirius puso cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué pasa con Snape?- Gruñó el chico con desgana.

-Que vuelven hoy… y si Herms viene a mi despedida… lo lógico es que el profesor vaya a la tuya. – Ginny lo miraba expectante el carraspeó y miró al retrato que negaba con la cabeza exageradamente.

El niño que vivió y venció, abría la boca para contestar cuando el timbre de la puerta resonó en toda la casa. Ginny se levanto como un resorte.

-¡Esos deben ser ellos! – Exclamó ilusionada, mientras se dirigía al recibidor y ya se escuchaban las voces de Hermione y Molly, Harry se levantó para seguirla.

-¿Estás de guasa, no? – Preguntó de malos modos su padrino desde el retrato, Potter lo miró ceñudo, estaba cruzado de brazos y visiblemente molesto.- ¿Llevarte a Quejicus a TÚ despedida?

-A ver… - Bufó. - … nos guste o no es la "pareja" de Hermione. – El mago del retrato se puso hasta verde del asco. – Además no puedo evitar, estar agradecido por toda su ayuda durante la guerra, y si se quedan aquí hasta la boda… y ella va a la despedida de Ginny, lo lógico es que ÉL venga a la mía.

-Esa es quizás una de las cosas que menos entiendo. – Gruñó de mala gana Black. - ¿Qué coño hace esa niña con ese grasiento?- Harry rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Creo que la que puede contestarte a eso es ella. - Contestó. –Pero algo tendrá…– Sirius gruñó y recordó el nefasto episodio en quinto, cuando él y James le bajaron los calzoncillos…

-… Ya lo creo que lo tiene.- Murmuró para sí, mientras su ahijado continuaba hablando.

-… Hermione siempre ha sido más madura que los demás, a veces es una mandona insoportable, y siendo una jodida empollona, no ha sido muy sorprendente que se fijara en alguien como Snape. – Comentó el chico como quien no quiere la cosa. – Si es que en el fondo son iguales, dudo que alguien más pudiera soportarlos…

Sirius hizo una mueca de resignación. No había visto a aquella chiquilla desde su quinto curso… y decir que eran iguales… Bueno quizás sí que en aquel entonces era la única que estaba a la altura de la viperina lengua de Quejicus y de su sabetodismo… pero pese a esos pelos de arbusto y a que parecía algo delgaducha… la chica no era un adefesio.

-No me convences… seguro que esa serpiente asquerosa le ha echado un confundus a la pobre niña

-Piensa lo que quieras. - Comentó con fastidio el chico desde la puerta, estaba harto de esa canción, si Ron ya parecía monotemático con ello, solo le faltaba que se le uniera este. - Cualquiera pensaría que estas celoso.

Black lo miró indignado.

-¿Celoso? - Bufó. - ¿De ese grasiento?- Casi estaba al borde del ataque de risa. - ¡Vamos chaval! Yo perdí la virginidad cuando ese fracasado aún mataba el tiempo cazando moscas. - Harry resopló cansado. - ¿Por qué voy a estar celoso de que se haya casado? - Puso cara de asco. - Puaggg… Matrimonioooo, aún muerto me va a dar urticaria… - Harry alzó una ceja. - Y si al menos fuera con una tía buena… pero reconoce que tu amiga no es un bombón… - La segunda ceja del chico se disparó. - Es joven, sí, pero no un bombón.

-No tienes remedio. - Murmuró Harry mientras sacudía la cabeza y salía del salón con dirección al recibidor. Aceleró el paso al oír las animadas voces de su novia, su suegra y su amiga.

-Mírate… Estas fantástica.- Comentó alegremente Ginny haciendo girar a su amiga. - Las vacaciones te han sentado genial.

-Si… - Continuó con cierto nerviosismo su madre. - Y también al profesor. - El hombre torció el gesto al ver como la cotorra pelirroja le lanzaba evaluadoras miradas de arriba bajo. - El sol y la brisa han hecho maravillas contigo Snape… - La ceja derecha del ex mortifago se disparo. - … que buen color… casi pareces bronceado. - La otra ceja siguió a la primera, vale, que no estuviera tan cetrino… pero seguía siendo pálido… los infructuosos esfuerzos de Hermione por hacerle tomar el sol había terminado con él rojo como un cangrejo, cagándose en Merlín cincuenta mil veces y ella aplicándole poción para las quemaduras.

-Permíteme que discrepe… yo creo que lo mejor ha sido estar lejos de tanto majadero. - La miró con cierto sarcasmo. - ¿No crees Molly? - La mujer hizo un mohín y Herms no pudo evitar una sonrisilla burlona. -Aunque las cosas buenas no duran siempre… ¿No? - Harry no pudo evitar sorprenderse, al ver la reacción de su suegra cuya sien comenzaba a palpitar ostentosamente, y pensar que por primera vez en su vida podía "alegrarse" de tener a Snape bajo su mismo techo.

-¡Harry! - La voz de su mejor amiga le sacó de sus pensamientos, la chica se lanzó a su cuello con entusiasmo mientras Snape estrechaba los ojos peligrosamente.

-¡Herms! - La abrazó con efusividad. - Ya creíamos que no vendrías ni a la boda.

-¿Y perderme el acontecimiento del año? - Sonrió burlona. - ¿Del siglo? ¡Jamás! - Su amigo hizo una mueca de asqueo. Snape no pudo evitar cierto regocijo.

-¿Y has visto lo guapa que está? - Saltó Ginny alegremente. - Se nota que el profesor la ha cuidado bien. - Harry se volvió hacia Snape, casi ni se había percatado de su silenciosa presencia, tan oscura e imponente como siempre, tragó saliva y avanzó un paso hacia él. Aunque le había visitado en el hospital para agradecerle su ayuda, y disculparse por sus recelos, ese hombre seguía helándole la sangre. Sirius tenía algo de razón. ¿Qué habría visto ella en él?

-Profesor. - Le saludó formalmente, tendiéndole la mano. Snape miró al chico y luego a la mano, como si se tratara de algún ser viscoso de esos que usara en sus pociones.

-Potter. - La estrecho con firmeza. - Ahórrate ese tratamiento… afortunadamente ya no soy tu profesor. - Rezongó con malicia, mirándole desde arriba con suficiencia. - Dudo que pudiera sobrevivir a otro año de sus… proezas estudiantiles… - Herms lo miró indignada. - … Sobrevivir a la guerra ya fue… suficiente.

Ginny carraspeó nerviosa.

-Es estupendo que estés aquí, Herms. - Comentó la pelirroja tomando de la mano a su amiga. - Nos has hecho mucha falta por lo de la boda. - Vio como Harry y Snape se soltaban de la mano como si quemase, el profesor dio un gruñido mientras Potter se volvía hacia ellas. - Harry ha estado un poco nervioso últimamente. - El chico abrió la boca para protestar.

-Si… los nervios propios de una boda, ha levantado tanta expectación. - Comentó Molly llena de orgullo, Hermione no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la incomodidad de su amigo, se imaginaba lo que debía de estar pasando con toda la prensa pendiente de ellos, la Skeeter clavando sus afilados colmillos y con Molly histérica a su alrededor las veinticuatro horas del día. Tenía que reconocer que la mujer resultaba de lo más cargante, con ese complejo de gallina clueca, ese afán de dominarlo y controlarlo todo, a ella la había sacado de sus casillas muchas veces.

-Además ya solo faltabas tú… - La pelirroja miró nerviosa a Snape que la observaba con gesto hermético. - Vosotros. - Corrigió. - Todos están aquí, mis hermanos, Fleur, Angelina, hasta Lupin, Tonks y el pequeño Teddy llegaran mañana, y el resto de la orden…

Snape rodó los ojos con fastidio… no se había equivocado, no solo tendría que soportar a toda la jauría de pelirrojos descerebrados, sino al lobito y familia… ¡Fantástico! Solo le hubiera faltado el maldito chucho para redondear un regreso de sus vacaciones "glorioso"… No sabía si era paranoia, pero desde que había atravesado el umbral, sentía que esa condenada casa seguía impregnada de su esencia… como si una parte de él siguiera en ella, aunque ya hacía más de tres años del ataque en el Ministerio… Aunque una parte de él se regocijaría de que el jodido pulgoso siguiera vivo, solo para restregarle lo condenadamente afortunado que era, ahora que tenía a su gatita. Rozó instintivamente la alianza de su dedo… aún no había dado la noticia… Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, pensando cómo lo tomaría la camarilla al completo.

-… Queda tanto por hacer y solo faltan tres días. - Espetó nerviosa la mujer, frotándose las manos.

-Mamá, Herms y el profesor deben de estar cansados. - Ginny sonrío picadamente a su amiga. - Después de todo es un viaje largo, y tendrán que instalarse. - La mujer miró a uno y a otro, recelosa.

-Si… claro. - Comenzó con un ligero carraspeo, ella no pensaba transigir con modernidades, cierto que esos dos se habían fugado juntos, pasado las tres últimas semanas Merlín sabe dónde y haciendo Circe sabe que… pero de ahí a consentirlo en "su casa" … - La habitación del profesor esta libre… - Severus estrechó los ojos con malicia. - Y Herms puede dormir contigo hija.

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero el carraspeo del ex mortifago la detuvo, todos se volvieron a mirarlo, sus oscuros ojos estaban fijos en Hermione y esbozaba una maliciosa sonrisa. Esto sí que lo iba a disfrutar de veras.

-Verás Molly. - Comenzó con su tono más sedoso. - Si bien me produce un especial regocijo el saber que has tenido el "detalle" de mantener "mi" antigua habitación… libre de todo tipo de plagas… - Molly se puso rígida, Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, Herms lo miraba con un brillo malicioso en los ojos y Harry giró la cara para evitar una carcajada, solo Snape hablaría así a la señora Weasley y no moriría en el intento. - … Pero como comprenderás… discrepo de tener a mi… ESPOSA… en otra cama que no sea la MÍA.

Por unos segundos solo el sonido de los esfuerzos que hacia Potter por contener el ataque de risa sonaron en el recibidor… Ginny solo abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, mientras Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostraba su mano adornada con la sortija de platino a una Molly que híper ventilaba y había perdido todo el color de su rostro. Snape solo sonrió con suficiencia y cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-Veo que "desbordas" felicidad por la noticia. - Rezongó de nuevo el profesor. - Y siento haberlos privado de asistir a la ceremonia… pero, ya sabes que soy muy celoso de mi intimidad.

Hermione se acercó a Molly, cada vez se estaba poniendo más pálida… casi era preocupante.

-Bueno, es que… - Comenzó la chica mientras Harry la miraba lagrimeante y Ginny hacía un mohín. - … teníamos las cosas claras, no teníamos ganas de aguantar a la prensa y …- Molly comenzó a balancearse peligrosamente, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, mantenía la esperanza de que su Ronald enmendase su vida y arreglara su historia con la chica, al fin y al cabo … eran amigos, ella había sido como una madre… pero ahora… ¡Casada! ¡Circe, se habían casado! ¿Qué iban a decir todos? … La familia… La prensa… era un escándalo… de hecho YA era un escándalo, pero… ya nada se podía hacer.-… decidimos casarnos en Tahití, fue muy hermoso. - la mujer la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. - Aunque claro hubiera sido aún más bonito de ternerlos allí. - Snape hizo una mueca de sarcasmo.

Molly que todavía no había salido de su estado de Shock cuando Ginny miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y te parece bonito… - Espetó con su chillona voz. - Casarte antes que yo? - Hermione parpadeó y Snape alzó una ceja. - … y encima no me dices nada… - Harry miró a una y a otra asustado, temía más que nada una de esas explosiones hormonales.

-Ginny, yo te lo habría…- Trató de justificarse la chica, su marido chasqueo la lengua con desgana.

-¡Mala amigaaaa! - Gritó haciendo que su amiga cerrase los ojos. - Espero que me lo compenses con creces… y…- Tomó aire un par de veces.-… como mínimo… que me lo cuentes todoooooooooooooooooooooooooo. - Hermione abrió los ojos, mientras la zarandeaba tomándola de los hombros.-Y más después de que he sido YOOOOOOOO, la que tenido que lidiar con los interrogatorios de la prensa por tu "romántica escapadaaa".

Harry alzó un dedo para puntualizar que había sido él, quien aguanto estoicamente el acoso de la Skeeter y toda su cohorte, que aprovechaban el tema de su boda para bombardearle a preguntas sobre la "supuesta ilícita aventura profesor-alumna", pero la mirada airada de su futura esposa le disuadió del intento.

-Bueno, de todos modos pensaba contártelo… y lo de la prensa… – Musitó Hermione que se volvió hacia su esposo, él la miraba con semblante serio. Claro que sabían que esto podía pasar, ambos eran renombrados héroes de guerra, de hecho fue uno de los motivos por los que decidieron largarse durante esas semanas, y casarse lejos de miradas indiscretas.-… ya supuse que algo se comentaría… no será para tanto.

-¿Algo? – Espetó la pelirroja. – ¿Qué no es para tanto? Esa maldita cotorra ha dicho cosas terribles de vosotros, sobre todo del profesor. – El hombre dio un respingo. ¿Peor que todo lo que había tenido que escuchar por parte de sus suegros?… Eso era difícil.- Le han acusado de ser poco menos que un viejo verde que se ha dedicado todos estos años a seducir alumnas.

Hermione miró a Harry que se limitó a asentir gravemente. Sintió que la sangre le hervía en las venas… Esa sucia cucaracha. Nunca tuvo que haberla sacado de ese frasco… Esa mujer sabría quien es Hermione Gr… Snape

-… Quiero pensar, Severus… - La potente voz de Molly Weasley resonó de nuevo, la mujer había cambiado la palidez de su rostro por un furor enrojecido. –…Que todo lo que se ha dicho son solo mentiras. – Snape se irguió en toda su estatura, taladrándola con su mirada, haciendo que ella se encogiera casi imperceptiblemente.

-Y yo quiero pensar… - Siseó repitiendo sus propias palabras. - … Que ese tipo de memeces no caben en esa cabecita tuya.- Alzó una ceja con sarcasmo, ella dio un respingo, no había dominado a esa panda de energúmenos que tenía por hijos para que ahora la achantase ese murciélago.

-Pero si comprenderás que esta situación no es muy… usual. – Espetó de nuevo. – La gente piensa que es increíble que esto no viniera de antes… Merlín estuvisteis un año en coma… ¿Pretendes que crea que esto surgió en SanMungo?

Snape se inclinó peligrosamente sobre ella, estrechó los ojos peligrosamente.

-Lo que tú…- Escupió fríamente. – Y el resto del mundo piensen me trae sin cuidado. – Sus ojos se desviaron hacia su esposa que lo miraba llena de satisfacción, en claro contraste con el horror de la chica Weasley. – Y la vedad SOLO nos incumbe a MI MUJER Y A MI.

Molly abrió la boca, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra.

-Mi marido tiene razón Molly, y si nuestra presencia aquí supone un… trastorno, para tu moralidad. – Tal vez debamos irnos.- Ahora era Snape el que la miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha. - ¿Cuándo quieras?

-¡YA BASTA MOLLY! - Todos se volvieron a mirar a Potter asombrados, el chico tenía la mirada clavada en su suegra, la vena del cuello palpitaba, abría y cerraba los puños a los lados. - Nadie se va a ir de MI CASA. - Esa era la gota que le faltaba, llevaba casi dos meses acumulando tensión, y al final había tenido que ser esa situación la que hiciera saltar la cuerda.- Hermione es mi mejor amiga… - Sus ojos verdes relampaguearon. - Ella y su marido pueden quedarse en esta casa el tiempo que les dé la gana. - Ginny miraba alternativamente a su futuro marido y a su asombrada madre. - Porque esta es también SU CASA. - Se volvió hacia la escalera bruscamente, y miró por encima del hombro a la perpleja Hermione y a su esposo que parecía una estatua de hielo.- Os acompaño a VUESTRA habitación.

Hermione se limitó a encogerse de hombros y seguir a su amigo, mientras Snape dirigía una última mirada helada a las dos pelirrojas mientras pasaba junto a ellas.

-Estoy harto. – Bufó Potter mientras subía las escaleras al trote, su amiga miró a su marido interrogándolo con la mirada, una mueca maligna se dibujaba en el rostro de Snape. – Esta es mi casa. ¿Qué se ha creído esta mujer? – Espetó de nuevo.

-Harry. – Llamó la chica tirando de su jersey y haciendo que se parase en seco. – Esto ha sido culpa nuestra, yo…

-No. – Cortó tajante. – Ni mucho menos. – Snape alzó una ceja. – Esto ya viene de antes… es esta maldita boda… - Resopló. - … La presión… Molly. – La mano de su amiga se posó sobre su hombro, haciendo que el ex profesor frunciera el ceño, dando un gruñido, tenía que ser capaz de controlar esos celos, el niñato era su mejor amigo, casi como un hermano.

-¿Es que no quieres casarte? – Pregunto suavemente, él negó con la cabeza.

-No… para nada. – Dio un respingo. – Quiero a Ginny… pero estoy harto de que los demás manejen a su antojo mi vida…que me condicionen… Mis tíos… Dumbledore… el puto Voldemort… y ahora para guinda… ¡MOLLY! Siempre mi vida ha dependido de los demás... ¡Joder ya estoy harto!

Llegaron hasta el segundo piso, mientras Potter continuaba despachándose a gusto.

-Y no te confundas, la quiero… - Miró al techo con resignación. – Bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo… pero hubiera deseado prescindir de todo esto… estoy harto de la prensa y del qué dirán.

-¿Potter evadiendo la … notoriedad?... – La voz de Snape no disimulaba el sarcasmo, el chico lo miró airado al tiempo que su mujer le daba un no disimulado pellizco en el brazo. Si es que la culpa era de él. ¿Quién le mandaba desahogarse así delante de su ex profesor? A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, de descubrir que siempre había cuidado de él pese a jugarse la propia vida y de que ahora era el marido de su mejor amiga… seguía siendo el maldito murciélago de las mazmorras, y un cabronazo para el que meterse con él y sus amigos seguía alcanzando niveles de deporte olímpico. – O… deduzco que ya estas "disfrutando" de las virtudes de la familia política.

-¡Es todo! – Espetó frustrado. – Cuando terminó esta maldita guerra, Molly y Arthur insistieron en que me mudara a La Madriguera, pese a que yo quería venirme aquí desde el principio. Y cuando decidí hacerlo por los planes de boda, hace dos meses… - Se pasó una mano por el alborotado cabello negro. - … Pensando en que tendría tiempo para mí… - Miró a Snape que lo observaba con una ceja alzada. - ¿Sabes lo que tardó mi familia política en aparecer? – La chica se encogió de hombros. – TRES HORAS.

Snape dio un respingo, después del mal rato que habían tenido en casa de los señores Granger, podía pensar que eso había sido el menor de los males… eso era mejor que la tortura psicológica a la que estaba siendo sometido Potter. Desde luego y con lo visto, Molly hubiera sido un fichaje de primera en las filas del defenestrado Señor Tenebroso. Los tres se pararon en seco junto a una oscura puerta de madera.

-Harry si hay algo que… - Comenzó Hermione viendo a su amigo al borde del colapso, él negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero agobiaros, Ginny tiene razón en algo… estaréis cansados. - Harry miró a Snape, sus ojos verdes se quedaron clavados en los oscuros pozos de Snape, había algo más que burla en su mirada.

-Para variar un poco puedes tratar de utilizar un poco tu… más bien escasa sensatez…- El chico abrió la boca . - …O dejarte llevar por la manada de majaderos. - Hermione miró sorprendida a su marido, ese tono serio de su voz. ¿De verdad le estaba dando un consejo? - No es que haya tenido un interés especial por las relaciones ajenas… pero siempre es inevitable que lleguen a tu conocimiento ese tipo de… frivolidades y más teniendo a Albus cerca. - Hizo una mueca de sarcasmo, y Harry lazo las cejas con incredulidad, ¿Snape dándole un consejo? ¿Y encima aparentemente amistoso?… Desde luego tenía que dejar de fumar sustancias muggles con sus cuñados… Ya alucinaba demasiado. - Y han sido las suficientes para tener clara una cosa…- Hizo una de esas pausas tan teatrales. - …Si no ocupas tu lugar y marcas los limites… ahora… No lo harás nunca. - Se acercó y lo miró desde arriba con esa mueca de suficiencia, el chico se limitó a tragar saliva. - Así que… hazte un favor a ti mismo y plántate ya. O serás tú el que adopte el apellido Weasley. - alzó la ceja con sarcasmo.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, Harry parpadeó varias veces tratando de procesar las palabras del hombre que hasta hacía poco más de un año, era uno de sus peores enemigos, cogiera por donde lo cogiera tenía toda la razón… la situación no podía seguir así, o su matrimonio nunca sería de dos… sino de tres, y el tercero no sería precisamente el bebé que venía en camino. Hermione miraba a Snape cruzada de brazos… ¿Ocupar su lugar?… ¿Marcar los límites?… Severus la miró de reojo… esa ceja alzada en su sabelotodo… esa forma de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho… algo le decía que al entrar en ese cuarto no iban a descansar demasiado.

-Si Harry… - Comentó la chica. – Creo que el profesor y yo necesitamos un poco de… - Torció el gesto ligeramente. -… Descanso.

- Si claro. – Contestó él aun aturdido, miró una vez más al hombre oscuro. – Y… Gracias… señor.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró, mientras Potter bajaba al trote de nuevo las escaleras para reunirse con sus aún perplejas novia y suegra, no pudo evitar una mueca maligna al sentir las miradas de desconcierto de las dos mujeres. Por una vez le daba la razón a Snape… había cosas que tenían que cambiar o su futuro matrimonio pintaría muyyy negro. Su novia le miró recuperando la compostura y tomó aire para afrontar la tormenta dialéctica que se le venía encima… cuando… la puerta de la calle se abrió de golpe.

Todos se volvieron para mirar a un Ron Weasley que los observaba desde la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos y un donut atravesado en la boca.

-Wffolaa. – Articulo con la boca llena. - ¿zeff aff muezztof affguien?- Harry rodó los ojos, ese sí que era un caso perdido.

-No adivinas quien acaba de llegar. – Bufó Molly sacándole de malos modos el donut de la boca, mientras el chicho parpadeaba con curiosidad.

Harry suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Si que los días que le quedaban iban a ser muyyy movidos.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola a todos/as, siento el retraso en actualizar, pero ciertos contratiempos de tipo físico me tiene más absorbida. Pero como siempre os compenso con un capitulo más largo y que viene muyyy cargadito._

_Espero que os guste, y como siempre espero vuestros reviews._

_Como siempre un beso muy grande a todos/as los que dejais review: (Crizagloss, Eyp, Mar 90, Minerva91, Sely Cat, Gabrielle Rickman Snape, ItrustSeverus, LilandraBlack, Summer723, Juliacesar, Kismet, Daniie Snape Malfoy, MissLuppi, Bluemeanie76, LithiumGaham, Allelu, Lyla Snape, Melissa Elizabeth Granger, Dinha Prince, AnHi, fjc Nix, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune, Lunnaris Elentaris, Ginebra216, …) A Mi mortifaga favorita: Patty-Sly, a mi gemela maligna y Beta June Magic, a mi hermanita del alma Vampi Lolita (te quiero mucho muchoooooo) y a mi super hermana Amia Snape_

_Y a todos los que leéis y no dejáis rewiew os mando otro también._

**De cómo los cuernos se convierten en CUERNOS.**

Los pajarillos revoloteaban graciosamente por los alrededores de la enorme y lujosa mansión. Poco más de un año después de que la guerra hubiera terminado, y pese a que la familia Malfoy había perdido una parte considerable de sus recursos e influencia, su casa seguía manteniendo esa suntuosidad de las viejas y rancias casas victorianas. Seguía manteniendo esa quietud y tranquilidad que la más alta aristocracia sabia mantener… siempre en su sitio… siempre correctos… siempre guardando las apariencias… ¿Siempre?

Dos pequeños gorriones se habían posado frente a una de las altas ventanas y picoteaban en el impecable césped con total despreocupación…

Crrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk

Los pobres animales a penas tuvieron tiempo de salir volando para evitar la lluvia de cristales rotos que se avecinaba sobre ellos, mientras la sopera de porcelana que acababa de atravesar la ventana se estrellaba contra el suelo haciéndose añicos y el grito furioso de una mujer rompía la eterna calma del lugar.

-Madre cálmate. - Suplicó la apurada voz del muchacho.

Dentro de la habitación una mujer ojerosa, de largos y enredados cabellos rubios daba vueltas con un ejemplar del profeta en las manos, como un animal enjaulado. Para quien hubiera conocido a Narcisa Malfoy, la más orgullosa rosa de los pura sangre, siempre impecable, bella e imperturbable seria descorazonador reconocerla en aquella mujer llorosa y descuidada. Era como si todo ese orgullo y ese porte le hubieran sido arrancados de golpe.

-¿Qué me calme?… - Sacudió de nuevo el arrugado diario ante la pálida cara de su hijo. - ¿Qué me calme?… - Agarró bruscamente un pesado florero de cristal con ambas manos y lo estampo contra una pared haciéndolo añicos. Volvió de nuevo el rostro enloquecido hacia su hijo. - Así es como yo me calmaría… pero si eso fuera la cabeza de alguien. - Draco tragó saliva y palideció más todavía.

Abriendo los ojos con cara de poseída la mujer salió por la puerta como una loca apartando bruscamente a su hijo de su camino.

-¿Qué me calme? - Repetía como una letanía entre una mezcla de risa y llanto. - ¿Cómo ha podido…. Como ha podido?

Draco siguió a su madre desconcertado, casi sin saber que hacer… Ella ya sabía lo que había… al igual que él desde que tuvo edad para comprender… la actual situación de la familia solo había acelerado las cosas, sacándolas a la luz… eso había sido quizás lo peor. El chico flanqueo la hasta hace bien poco sagrada habitación de su padre, solo para ver como su madre apuntaba con su varita al enorme y lujoso armario donde este guardaba sus pertenencias y gritando un "Incendio" lo hacía estallar en llamas, al tiempo que ella misma comenzaba a reír histéricamente.

-Mamaaaa. - Gritó el chico aterrado mientras corría a sujetarla y varios elfos domésticos aparecían de la nada para sofocar el fuego. - ¡Para, por Merlín! - Poco a poco el llanto fue ganado paso a la risa, fue como si sus piernas dejaran de sostenerla y se fue escurriendo en los brazos de su hijo.

-Esto es demasiado… demasiado.- Sollozó lastimeramente dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo de aquella habitación. Draco apretó los puños y los dientes, sabía que su madre tenía razón… aquello ya se había pasado de castaño oscuro. La había visto afrontar cosas difíciles en su vida, todas por culpa de ese desgraciado que le había tocado por marido y a quien por desgracia aun tenía que llamar padre.

-Mama… -Susurro acariciándole sus ahora encrespados cabellos dorados. - Tienes que seguir adelante… no merece la pena.

-No puedo… -Sollozó. -Las miradas… las burlas…

-Ya pasamos por eso cuando padre estuvo en Azkaban. - Sintió como temblaba ante la alusión a su marido.

-¡Aquello no era lo mismo! - Bramó con toda la furia que le permitía su ya debilitado cuerpo. - ¡No era lo mismo!

El chico suspiró y miró con resignación al diario que estaba tirado en el piso. Solo conocía a una persona capaz de entrar en rezón a su madre, y en esta ocasión no tendría más remedio que acudir a él.

La joven esperaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la boca fruncida, con una ceja alzada y dando golpecitos sobre el suelo con la punta del pie derecho, una respuesta del mago oscuro que aun se encontraba con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta.

Para Snape ver a su mujer así de enfurruñada resultaría una imagen de lo más cómica… pero tal y como pintaba la cosa, y con el día que ambos llevaban, era mejor no reírse.

-¿Y bien? - Preguntó Hermione alzando las dos cejas y con gesto de estar agotando su paciencia.

-¿Y bien qué? - Le contestó el otro como si la cosa no fuera con él. Se enderezó y caminó hacia el interior de la habitación pasando junto a ella casi como si no existiera, mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la interminable fila de fotones de su abrigo. ¿Era su impresión o allí comenzaba a hacer más calor que el Tahití?

-No trates de ignorarme Snape. - Bufó la chica volviéndose hacia él justo cuando lanzaba la prenda despreocupadamente sobre la amplia cama con dosel que presidía la habitación. Hermione no pudo evitar que sus ojos vagasen por aquella estancia que jamás se había atrevido a pisar antes, la decoración era sobria y muy Slytherin, con los tonos verdes de la colcha, las alfombras y las butacas que flanqueaban una mesita de madera. Los muebles eran antiguos, el enorme armario ropero que ocupaba la pared de enfrente de la cama, en la otra pared una pequeña puerta que sin duda debía conducir a un baño y junto a esta lo que más le llamó la atención, una estantería repleta de volúmenes de todo tipo. La joven abrió la boca y Severus no pudo por menos que esbozar una medio sonrisa ante su gesto.

-Esos libros, son parte de mi colección privada. - Ronroneó en tono meloso, mientras ella miraba los libros con ojos brillantes y pasaba un dedo sobre las cubiertas delicadamente. Esa era una de las cualidades que más amaba de su esposa, el compartir con ella ese amor a los libros. - Los traía aquí en los tiempos en los que mi trabajo como espía me hacía pasar más tiempo del que hubiera deseado aquí… - Hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.- Es mero material de consulta. Como veras nunca pude venir a buscarlo después de lo de…- La frase murió en sus labios, era como si después de todo lo que había pasado, aun le costara recordar esa fatídica noche en la Torre de Astronomía.

Hermione dejó uno de los volúmenes encuadernado en sobrio cuero marrón en su lugar y se volvió de nuevo hacia él, justo cuando con un golpe de varita terminaba de volver a su tamaño normal el baúl que contenía parte de sus pertenencias.

-Snape, no trates de marearme. - Soltó cruzándose de brazos de nuevo y haciendo que una socarrona sonrisa se dibujara de nuevo en el rostro de su ex profesor. - ¿Se puede saber desde cuando te permites andar de consejero matrimonial? - A la mueca burlona le acompañó un alzamiento de ceja. - Y mucho más tratándose de Harry o cualquiera de mis amigos.

Snape dio un respingo mientras con un movimiento de su varita dos capas y varios trajes se estiraron en el aire y fueron volando a colgarse en el enorme ropero de caoba.

-Desde que sé que no tengo más remedio que aguantar a "tus adorados amiguitos". - Rezongó con su característica ironía. - Y que muy a mi pesar, voy a tener que aceptar como una parte más de nuestra vida cotidiana… - Ladeó la cabeza con socarronería. - …Una parte extremadamente molesta, por cierto, y de la que estaría encantadísimo de prescindir… pero por desgracia… - Alzó las manos con resignación. - No se puede tener todo.

Ella resopló, no es que le pareciera mal que tratara de ser amable con Harry, pero…

-¿Y esos… consejos? - Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. - Eso del espacio personal…- Su voz sonaba con cierto deje burlón. - … eso de ponerse en su sitio… - Otro golpe de varita de Severus y varias camisas fueron a acompañar a los trajes al armario, mientras miraba con una patente mueca de asco a la última de ellas, una camisa hawaiana de fondo verde y un penoso estampado floreado que le había regalado aquel vejestorio del Gran Chaman de la isla, su ceja se alzó mientras valoraba si merecía más la pena incinerarla allí mismo o usarla como trapos en su laboratorio… Su segunda ceja se lazó también… Quizás sería más útil la segunda opción… pero la idea de tener esa horrenda cosa contaminando su feudo…. - No te vuelvas a hacer el loco conmigo. - La voz de su mujer lo sacó de nuevo de sus complicadas cavilaciones para ir a encontrase de nuevo con su irritada mirada.

Él carraspeó.

-Bueno… no sé si habrás sido completamente consciente de la situación… Y no es que ver a Míster Yo-soy-el-gran-héroe-y-el-más-famoso-del- mundo-mágico al borde del colapso nervioso no me produzca un placer… yo diría que… orgásmico. - Ella abrió la boca para replicarle, si por ella fuera podía dormir esa noche en el sofá y disfrutar enteramente de esos… delicados placeres. - Pero por un lado no he podido evitar sentir… cierta… ¿lastima? - Los ojos de la Gryffindor se estrecharon con cierto gesto de recelo.

-¿Te estás volviendo blando a estas alturas… Snape? - Preguntó con tono burlón.

-No te equivoques, gatita. - Ronroneó con esa sedosa voz que siempre ejercía un efecto tan excitante en ella. - Molestar a los Gryffindors siempre ha sido mi deporte favorito. - Ella entornó los ojos… sí, eso ya lo sufría ella mejor que nadie. - …Dándole un consejo como ese a ese pobre idiota molesto a todo el clan zanahorio… - Se quedó un momento sonriendo con suficiencia. - O por lo menos a Molly que vale por tres. - La chica dio un respingo irritada, mientras ampliaba con un seco golpe de varita los dos baúles que faltaban. A veces odiaba que su marido tuviera esos momentos tan… ¿Snape? - Además tu eres la que siempre se pone de parte de tu amiguito… ¿Me sorprende que en esto no lo hagas?

-No digo que no me de apuro ver así a Harry… Merlín sabe que ya la sufrí en carne propia cuando la boda de Bill. - Severus hizo una mueca de suficiencia mientras unos cuantos libros raros que encontró en Tahití se ordenaban en la estantería.- Pero no es lo que me molesta. - Siguió comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación. - Lo que me fastidia son esas insinuaciones machistas. - Bufó de nuevo, él se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Machistas?- Preguntó en un gruñido levantando la ceja.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiii. - Espetó con nerviosismo. - Acaso no es esa impresión la que has dado con eso de ponerse en su lugar.

Severus resopló con gesto asqueado.

-¡Merlín, bruja! Me parece increíble que con todo tu sabelotodismo no seas capaz de ver el trasfondo de la situación.- Ella dio un respingo. - Y creo que conoces a Molly incluso mejor que yo. ¡Mira al pringao de Arthur! - Bramó el hombre señalando la puerta. - ¿Acaso quieres eso para tu amigote? Esa mujer es incluso más mandona que tu. - La chica abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. - Mira como todos sus hijos con algo de neuronas han puesto tierra de por medio con ella.

Ella hizo un mohín.

-Aquí no se trata de un problema de pareja. - Continuó. - Sino de suegros, Granger. De que alguien trate de manejar tu vida. - Se paró frente a ella. - ¿O es que te gustaría que alguien se inmiscuyera en lo nuestro de la forma en que Molly lo hace con ese cabeza hueca? - Aquella apartó la mirada, tenía razón, era por eso por lo que había petrificado a sus padres, no quería que nadie le dijera lo que debía hacer… en todo caso sus decisiones eran de ella y Severus.

-Pero podías haberlo dicho de otra manera. - Reconoció la chica, él suspiró.

-¿Es que acaso conoces otra forma de hablarle a ese "genio" que tienes por amigo? - Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño. - Con ese merluzo no creo que funcione la sutileza.

-¿Y quién es mandona? - Preguntó ella con indignación. - Murciélago bastardo.

-Joder. - Resopló hundiéndose de hombros. - Si sabes que eres insoportable, hasta tu abuela me lo dijo… pero eso me gusta de ti… si fueras una muñequita manejable no tendría interés estar contigo.

-Ahora no trates de arreglarlo. - Musito cruzándose de brazos.

Unos tímidos golpes en la puerta los hicieron volverse a ambos. Snape se acercó en dos enérgicas zancadas hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe, encontrándose de lleno con un Ron Weasley cuyo rostro palideció al verle. El mago oscuro se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y le lanzó una mirada taladrante haciendo de el chico tragara saliva, y se paralizara aun más.

-Ron. - La chica saludó alegremente y se acercó rápidamente escurriéndose por el hueco que dejaba libre su marido en la puerta, sin más se abalanzó a abrazar a su amigo que aun estaba rígido como un palo. Snape enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos en un gesto sutil pero amenazador. ¿Qué hacía allí ese idiota? ¿Es que no tendría tiempo de molestar? Lo que él quería en ese momento era zanjar esa entupida discusión con sus mujer y darse una buena ducha… por supuesto una buena ducha acompañado… y es que sabía que discutir ejercía en su leona el mismo efecto que en el… y siempre terminaban de la misma manera. El maldito zanahorio comenzó a reaccionar, y movió los brazos para devolver el abrazo a su mujer. Severus gruñó imperceptiblemente… Si a ese imbécil dejaba de afectarle su mirada asesina, tendría que comenzar a plantearse nuevos métodos intimidatorios… Si tenía que aguantar a esa manada de patanes… el menos se divertiría a su costa.

-Mione. - La boca del mago se torció. - No sabes las ganas que tenia de que volvieras. - Se separaron y el muy merluzo la miró con ojos de cordero degollado. - Y que guapa estas. - Ella rió y Severus a su espalda hizo una mueca burlona.

-Tu también estas muy bien. - El pelirrojo rió de poniendo aun más cara de bobalicón… ya sabía quién iba a pagar sus platos rotos en aquella asquerosa casa… Casi con aburrimiento carraspeó haciéndose notar.

-¿Creo que el Sr. Weasley habrá venido para algo más que admirar tu bronceado? - Gruñó haciendo que su mujer lo mirase sorprendida y el chico se pusiera rígido de nuevo.

-Aaa... Si… - Gimoteó como si volvieran a estar en clase de pociones y supiera que la poción que examinaba iba a ser digna de un Troll con mayúsculas. Le tendió con mano temblorosa el arrugado pergamino que llevaba en una de sus manos. - Una… lechuza… señor… - Gimoteó. - Para usted.

Bruscamente Snape le arrebató el manoseado pergamino de las manos. Ahora se preguntaba cuanto llevaría ese idiota escuchado tras la puerta… Minutos por el estado de la misiva. Le lanzó una última mirada recelosa antes de volverse bruscamente a leerlo.

-Gracias Ronald. - Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo y el solo levantó la mano, antes de cerrarle la puerta casi en las narices, intrigada por lo que podía contener esa carta.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras veía como él se ponía su abrigo de nuevo apresuradamente y guardaba la arrugada carta en un bolsillo.

-Tengo que salir… - Murmuró con semblante serio. - Y es probable que no vuelva a cenar.

-¿Pero qué…?- Preguntó aquella sorprendida ante su repentino cambio. - ¿de quién es la carta?- Snape la miró con gesto hermético.

-No puedo decírtelo ahora. -Espetó terminado de abotonarse el cuello y dándose una última mirada al espejo.- Pero una buena amiga me necesita. - Ella abrió los ojos… ¿amiga? ¿Desde cuándo él tenía amigos? … una mujer…Hermione sintió la venenosa picadura de los celos en sus entrañas. - Tú no eres la única que tiene amigos. - Ronroneó maliciosamente mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un beso de despedida, ella desvió la cara evitándolo y frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú y yo aun no hemos terminado… - Gruñó apresurándose de nuevo hacia sus baúles y abriendo la tapa del más grande con brusquedad.

Severus sonrió con malicia mientras salía por la puerta, ver a su gatita celosa aun le hacía encenderse más, por supuesto que no habían terminado… no como pensaba "terminarlo" esa noche.

Hermione bufó mientras sacaba unas cuantas prendas de su baúl y las hacia volar hacia el armario.

-Amiga… - Bufó para sí, mientras varias faldas se estiraban en el aire.- ¿Qué clase de amiga es tan importante para ir a verla el mismo día que vuelves de viaje de bodas?

Sus ojos se estrecharon al ver el paquete de pasteles de coco que había traído de Tahití… seguro que a los chicos les encantaría probarlos… y ella en ese momento sentía unas enormes ganas de comer dulce. Sus manos agarraron el papel de colores y dio un respingo al levantarlo en el aire… ¿Vacío? … lo sacudió varias veces y frunció el ceño… Ella juraría que…

Dando un resoplido lanzó el envoltorio al suelo y se dirigió a la puerta… Ginny… en esos momentos necesitaba como nunca una taza de té y una buena porción de pastel de chocolate.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco… pero algo se movía en ella. Del baúl abierto salieron desperdigadas varias prendas, mientras algo pugnaba por salir a la superficie en aquel mar de tela. Una cabecita se asomó jadeante , una pieza triangular de encaje blanco se había quedado atrapada entre sus orejas, mientras el pequeño cerdito pugnaba entre gruñidos por llegar al borde del baúl, con un último impulso sus pezuñas se afearon a la madera, tirando se su cuerpecito hacia la tan ansiada libertad.

Un gritito de alegría saltó graciosamente al suelo… y una vez libre se sacudió entero… tratando de librarse de la cosa que aun se aferraba a su cabeza… al menos esa cosa olía a su mami… hubiera sido peor que los parasitara algo que oliera como el cafre.

Su hocico husmeó el ambiente de aquel lugar, tan diferente de su cálida y soleada isla… allí la luz no provenía del sol sino que permanecía encerrada en unos pequeños receptáculos que colgaban de las paredes. Por un momento sintió miedo… todo parecía tan oscuro y siniestro… pero por otro lado… ¿su ángel no viviría en un lugar horrible? ¿O sí?

Sus ojillos se clavaron en el envoltorio que había resultado ser su fuente de alimentación mientras había estado encerrado… se acercó a él y su lengüetilla lamió las jugosas migas de coco que seguían adheridas… debía explorar aquel lugar, y no sabía si volvería encontrar alimento.

Tomó aire y se acercó con aire muy marcial hacia aquella cosa de madera oscura que sabía que se llamaba puerta. Movió su rabito y concentrándose su cuerpecito se comenzó a fusionar con la madera… por algo era un cerdito mágico, dejando atrás la prenda que llevaba en la cabeza que cayó junto a la puerta.

Una vez su cuerpo volvió a materializarse al otro lado se sacudió con energía, tratando de eliminar esa horrible sensación de hormigueo que le provocaba desmaterializarse y miró a su alrededor, todo era incluso más oscuro que en la habitación que terminaba de abandonar un estrecho corredor se abría ante él. Quizás debería tener miedo, pero él siempre había sido el más temerario de su camada…

Frunció el ceño de nuevo y agazapándose con decisión comenzó a explorar aquellos nuevos territorios con una idea fija en la mente… encontrar pronto alguna suculenta fuente de alimento.

La cuchara de Hermione se hundió con furia en el cubo de helado Häaggen dazs de vainilla y macadamiza, dando un gruñido rabioso la metió en su boca engulléndolo con avidez. Frente a ella, repantigada en otra silla de la cocina su amiga la observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras lamia casi lascivamente el contenido de su cuchara.

-Cualquiera diría que la preñada eres tú y no yo. - Comentó con cierta burla la futura señora Potter haciendo que una nota de tristeza apareciera en los ojos de su amiga. Seguía anhelando ese hijo perdido, pese a que hubiera sido un sueño, ese era uno de los temas que tenía miedo de tratar con Severus. Sabía que odiaba a los niños, pero, por otro lado… al final en ese sueño se había mostrado tan paternal… Quizás ella seguía calentándose la cabeza por problemas que no existían… quizás era eso lo que le pasaba ahora… pero… Sacudiendo la cabeza engulló otra cucharada justo cuando Ginny se apoderaba de nuevo del cubo de helado. - Esto es sin duda el mejor invento muggle que me ha enseñado Harry. - Comentó mientras evaluaba donde atacar de nuevo con su cucharilla.

-Si… - Murmuró la señora Snape. - Seguro que el tío que los inventó debía de ser mago. - Ginny alzó una ceja.

-Y dime. - Comentó con sarcasmo. - ¿Qué ha pasado con Snape? - Su amiga dio un respingo.

-Ginny, ¿por qué los hombres son tan complicados? - Se quejó haciendo que la otra la mirase perpleja y después estallara en sonoras carcajadas, Hermione la miró llena de indignación.

-Los hombres no son complicados querida. - Contestó la pelirroja mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. -Normalmente solo se preocupan de tres cosas…- Comenzó a enumerar con los dedos. - Sexo… Comida… y más sexo. - Sonrió con malicia. . Tu eres la que te has buscado uno con más teclas… si no podías haberte quedado con mi hermano… - Hermione resopló asqueada. -De hecho aun no se le ha pasado el disgusto de verte con Snape.

-Gracias por recordarme los motivos por los que deje a Ron. - Gruñó la chica, su amiga soltó otra carcajada mientras seguía atacando al helado. - El día que necesite una mascota en vez de un marido lo llamaré.

-Attttchissss. - El chico pelirrojo estornudó ruidosamente salpicando de saliva el manoseado ejemplar de Play Wizard que andaba ojeando tirado en su cama, su amigo lo miró mientras giraba otro ejemplar para tener una mejor visión del póster central, donde una bruja rubia lucía sus exuberantes atributos.

-Hay alguien hablando de ti. - Comentó con malicia el chico que vivió y venció. -Quizás sean esas gemelas noruegas con las que quedaste el sábado.

-O quizás sean Mione y mi hermana. - Comentó con un gesto que pretendía ser de seductor y que hizo que su amigo tuviera que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no partirse de risa en su cara.

-¿Qué parte de ella está casada es la que no entiendes? - Preguntó Potter mirándolo de forma inquisitiva.- Creo que deberías de haberte dado ya por resignado… o al menos eso es lo que se entiende de tu "dilatada vida social".

-Bueno… - Rezongó el otro. - Tú sabes que ella siempre ha sido algo especial para mí… como una imagen sagrada en un pedestal. - Harry resopló. - Las otras solo son… entretenimientos. Además, quien sabe lo que puede pasar con ese matrimonio. - Su amigo rodó los ojos.- ¿Sabes? Antes les oí discutir. - El pelirrojo esbozó una risilla tonta.

-Ron… - Comenzó el otro con el tono de voz con el que daría una lección a un niño pequeño. - Las parejas… - Se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente, ¿es que no iba a madurar nunca? - Discuten… hasta tu hermana y yo lo hacemos. - Hizo una mueca de hastío. - Aunque a veces no se para que, porque siempre hace lo que le sale de las narices.

-No se tío… pero estoy completamente seguro de que en esa relación hay algo raro. - Potter resopló de nuevo. - Y estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo. - El chico metió la mano bajo su almohada y extrajo un par de orejas extensibles. - Al principio me jodió saber que dormían en la habitación de al lado pero ahora…

-¿Piensas espiarles? - Preguntó el otro con una mueca de asco, Weasley se limitó a sonreír de nuevo con cara de bobo. - Tío estás enfermo… háztelo mirar…

-Bueno… ya sabias que era así de brusco cuando decidiste liarte con él. - Comentó la pelirroja a su compañera. - Y si no me mentiste esa era una de las cosas de él que más te ponía. - Hermione enrojeció, a estas alturas todavía se sorprendía por el descaro de su amiga.

- Si, y sigue siendo así. Severus es inteligente, poderoso, enigmático… y cuando ama… -Dio un suspiro. - Lo hace con todo su corazón…. Aunque no le pidas que lo reconozca…

-¡Vaya! Si que estás colada por él… - La pelirroja le guiñó con descaro. - Y seguro que aun tiene OTRAS cualidades.

-Si bueno… pero a veces… - Hizo un gesto cansado. - ¿Te lo puedes creer?… ¡Se ha largado a ver a una AMIGA!

Ginny estalló de nuevo a carcajadas.

-… Y te quejas de que es un murciélago posesivo y celoso… - La miró conteniendo la risa. - Y ahora resultará que la que es todo eso eres tú.

-Yo no soy celosa. - Murmuró la otra cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues nena yo no sé cómo le llamarías a esto pero yo le llamo estar celosa. - Hermione frunció el ceño. - Y muchooo.

-Bueno, pero que le costaba decirme donde iba. - Bufó robándole una galleta de chocolate a su amiga.

Ginny suspiró.

-A ver… para lo bueno y lo malo Snape es un hombre de verdad… física, emocional e intelectualmente. - Hermione se hundió un poco más en su silla. - Si pretendías manejarlo como yo manejo a Harry… o a un mocoso cualquiera, estas lista.

-No pretendo manejarlo… me gusta como es. - Reconoció tímidamente.

-Además el concepto amiga… - Hermione resopló de nuevo. - No tiene porque implicar nada malo… tú eres amiga de Harry y de Ron y de Neville…

-Ya. - La interrumpió Hermione. - Pero él es Snape… Se supone que es un tío solitario… él no tiene…

-Sabes lo que creo. - Le dijo la otra. - Que no conoces tanto como crees a tu marido. - Hermione la miró sorprendida. - Y creo que deberías empezar a hacerlo… - Apartó la mirada… tenía Razón, en verdad sabia muy pocas cosas sobre el que se había convertido en su esposo. Si conocía algunas cosas, sabia de su dura infancia con un padre borracho, de su relación con la madre de Harry, sus sacrificios por la orden, de su faceta como espía… pero en otras facetas era un completo desconocido. - … Y no pienso que montar un numerito de esposa celosa sea la mejor manera de empezar a hacerlo…

-Ya no se que más hacer, padrino. - La voz de Draco hacia juego con su imagen cansada y ojerosa. Solo con el tema de Dumbledore lo había visto tan destrozado física y moralmente, casi parecía un alma en pena caminado por ese oscuro pasillo de la mansión Malfoy. La gran casa también parecía un cascarón privado de gran parte de su anterior lujo, se notaba claramente como la familia que la habitaba tenía que pasar dificultades, después de perder una gran parte de su fortuna e influencia. Con ese panorama, y con poco que perder ya no le extrañaba que Lucius hubiera tomado esa decisión. - No consigo hacer que entre en razón… para mí también ha sido duro… pero ella.

-Ella siempre ha tenido un mayor sentido del deber y de las formas que tu padre Draco. - Ambos hombres llegaron a la puerta de la antigua habitación del cabeza de familia. - Lleva años soportando cosas así y siempre se ha mantenido firme, como una roca. - El chico asintió. - Siempre y cuando las cosas no se supieran.

Draco dio unos cuidadosos golpes en la madera.

-Madre… - Llamó suavemente. - Es Snape, ha venido a verte. - Solo un hipo sordo sonó al otro lado de la puerta, y el chico se limitó a mirar a su padrino y empujar la puerta.

Severus no pudo evitar un leve estremecimiento ante la escena que tenía ante sí. La siempre altiva y elegante Narcisa, estaba tirada en el suelo, con los largos cabellos rubios convertidos en una maraña enredada, vestida con una túnica azul oscura sucia, y la cara llena de surcos de lágrimas. Lo miró con una amarga sonrisa y alzó la botella de whisky de fuego que tenía a su lado como en un patético brindis.

-El recién casado… - Rió visiblemente borracha. - Por la felicidad conyugal… hip… que al menos la tuya… no sea una… farsa. - De un brusco movimiento se llevó la botella a la boca y bebió un largo trago. Draco trató de avanzar hacia ella pero su padrino le sostuvo del brazo y negó con la cabeza para después indicarle con un gesto que los dejara solos.

La puerta se cerró tras Snape y permaneció aun un momento de pie mirando a la que durante tantos años había considerado una buena amiga y a los restos calcinados del guardarropa de Lucius. La mujer se inclinaba torpemente tratando de reunir los trozos de periódico que había desperdigados sobre la manchada alfombra.

-Veo que has tenido una pequeña fiesta privada. - Comentó con socarronería mientras se acercaba a ella que se limito a reír levemente.

-¿Tu también… has venido a hacer leña?- Gimió llevando de nuevo la botella a sus labios. - Como no tengo bastante… hip … con Skeeter y todo el puto mundo. - Snape Alzó una ceja mientras se sentaba pesadamente a su lado.

-Me asombras Cissy… - Comentó con sarcasmo. - Tsk, tsk, tu diciendo tacos y bebiendo sola. - Ella le dedico una gélida mirada.

-Vete a la mierda Severus. - Espetó mientras él le arrebataba la botella.

-Vamos mujer… eres capaz de cosas peores. - Ronroneó dando un trago y alzando las cejas. - Por lo menos te emborrachas con estilo.

-La reserva especial de ese cabronazo. - Murmuró entre dientes. - Se la ha dejado… y no creo que tenga huevos para volver por ellas… así que… que se joda.

Los oscuros ojos del mago se clavaron en el recorte de El Profeta que estaba frente a ellos en el suelo, manoseado y manchado, pero no lo suficiente para dejar de apreciar la imagen de la foto a triple columna. Un receloso Lucius Malfoy entraba con la cabeza bien alta en un local tremendamente llamativo. De su mano y con una flamante sonrisa otro mago de rizos dorados sonreía a la cámara con descaro.

-Lockhart…- Gimió la mujer señalando la foto con desprecio, Severus miró de nuevo al acompañante de Lucius parpadeando con perplejidad… ¿Cómo olvidar a ese idiota después de sufrirlo como "colega" en Hogwarts durante un curso entero?… Ya entonces sospechó que el tipo era algo "rarito".- ¿Puedes… creerlo? - Escupió antes de dar otro trago de la botella.

-No sabía que ese idiota hubiera salido de San Mungo. - Comentó el mago oscuro con desgana ella rió de nuevo con amargura.

-Te has pasado un año en coma… hip… y tres semanas desaparecido con esa chica. - Comentó con cierta burla. - Claro que no sabes nada… -Severus se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que lo que menos le había interesado después de despertar del coma era ponerse al día de las habladurías el mundo mágico… le interesaban mucho más otras cosas. - A algún imbécil se le ocurrió darle el alta a ese atontado hace 6 meses… parece ser que estaba mejor de su pérdida de memoria… - Comenzó con amargura. - Y el tipo tenia proyectos… - Día otro trago a la botella, Snape la miró sorprendido, jamás pensó que el delicado físico de su amiga pudiera aguantar así el alcohol. - … Abrir un club de ambiente en la parte buena del callejón Knocturn…

-¿Un club de…? - Preguntó receloso el mago, ella asintió.

-Si, el Club Hernie. Ya sabes uno de esos sitios frecuentados por magos que han salido del armario.

La luz se hizo en la mente de Snape. Era un secreto a voces, los más allegados y los más íntimos círculos de mortifagos conocían de sobra las verdaderas inquietudes sexuales de Lucius… Una cosa era que se hubiera tenido que casar con una mujer por obligación, para mantener el buen nombre, el prestigio, tener un heredero… y otra muy diferente que fuera lo que de verdad le gustara en la cama. Narcisa llevaba años aguantando los devaneos de Lucius con otros hombres y dudaba de que él hubiera compartido siquiera su cama después del nacimiento de Draco.

-Pero ya sabes cómo es Lucius… - Comentó tratando de quitarle importancia. - Siempre ha hecho…

-Nooo. - Le cortó bruscamente, él la miró, sus ojos azules estaban empañados en lágrimas. - Severus no es como otras veces… - Sacudió la cabeza con desespero. - Se ha ido… esta vez de verdad…. Ya no le ha importado que sea publico… - Snape miró de nuevo la foto del diario. - Mientras tuvo un prestigio y una imagen que mantener llevaba estas cosas en secreto… pero ya no tiene nada que perder… - Era eso… se puede ser cornuda, pero sin que la gente lo sepa… en el momento en que la situación había saltado al dominio público, todo el orgullo y la entereza de Narcisa habían estallado en añicos. - … No le ha importado nada… ni siquiera su hijo…

-Cissy. - Snape le puso una mano en el hombro, ella rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

-No lo soporto… ya era duro haber perdido todo… - Sollozó entre lágrimas. - Pero…. Que te señalen con el dedo… las burlas… - Alzó la cara con una mueca de desdén. - "Mira… la ex mortifaga… ¿Sabes que su marido la ha dejado por un tío?" - La voz en falsete la hacía sonar aun más patética. - Ojala me hubieran condenado a Azkaban… - Sorbió de nuevo. - Allí por lo menos no tendría que ver esta… - Dio un manotazo al destrozado diario haciéndolo volar lejos. - Basura.

-Tienes razón… Creo que ese sería el lugar para algo tan patético como tu.- El llanto de la mujer paró el seco y alzó de nuevo la vista hacia su amigo de toda la vida, que la miraba con toda la frialdad del mundo. - Escondida como los avestruces… bajo tierra… - Hizo una mueca de desprecio. - Al fin y al cabo eres un fracaso como mujer.

-Jodido y desgraciado hijo de puta. - Bramó la rubia tambaleándose mientras se ponía de pie con la botella en la mano. - Nos conocemos Snape… No voy a tolerarte tus cabronadas… no soy ninguno de tus putos alumnos.

Snape alzó la ceja con un gesto torcido y comenzó a aplaudir teatralmente, ella se relajó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Esa es la actitud. - Bramó triunfante mientras ella resoplaba. - ¡Maldita sea Cissy! Deja de darte pena a ti misma porque a la gente no se la vas a dar, y trata de verle el lado bueno a la situación. - La mujer se dejó caer a su lado, mientras abrazaba la botella contra su pecho… ¿Lado bueno… aquello podía tener un lado bueno? - Mírame Cissy. - Le pidió tomándola de la mano, ella miró al hombre que durante más de veinte años había sido su confidente y amigo. - Se que esto es terrible para ti… pero siempre hay una oportunidad… durante veinte años yo mismo creí que no la tendría… y mira… - Le mostró la alianza de platino que lucía en el dedo.

-¿Te… has… casado? - Snape asintió con una media sonrisa dibujada en los labios. - Me alegro mucho… de verdad… Mereces ser feliz.

-Y tu también mereces serlo… - Le espetó apretando su mano con más fuerza. - Eres una buena mujer Cissy, pero siempre has antepuesto tu deber y tu nombre a todo lo demás… y creo que ya va siendo hora de que lo mandes todo al diablo y seas un poco egoísta. - Ella se secó las lagrimas que aun bañaban su rostro con la manga de su túnica.- Te casaste con dieciocho años con un hombre que no te amaba solo porque era lo que la familia esperaba de ti… has pasado estos años a su sombra como un simple objeto decorativo… - Ella asintió. - Mírate… aun eres joven, tienes cuarenta años, y muchas mujeres más jóvenes desearían tener tu físico… aprovéchalo… se tú, diviértete… empieza a vivir la vida que nunca has podido vivir…

-Sabes… - El tono de la mujer era mucho más sereno. - Creo que esa Granger está haciendo un gran trabajo contigo… a este paso incluso terminará haciendo de ti una buena persona.

Snape se limitó a rodar los ojos con un gesto de fastidio… aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía parte de razón.

Se le había hecho más tarde de lo que pensaba… quizás tenía que haber declinado la invitación a cenar de Draco y Narcisa… por un lado, no tener que aguantar a la jauría al completo durante la cena suponía un alivio para su acidez de estomago, pero por otro… su gatita estaría furiosa… Solo imaginarse su imagen, con las mejillas enrojecidas por la ira, sus alborotados cabellos, como una diosa guerrera ya enviaba una clara señal a su entrepierna…

Salió de la chimenea del silencioso salón y se encaminó sigiloso escaleras arriba, rumbo a la habitación donde ella ya debería estar durmiendo. Llegó hasta la puerta y trató da abrirla… su boca se curvó en una sonrisa torcida… debía de estar verdaderamente furiosa para haberla hechizado. Con parsimonia sacó su varita y desmanteló uno a uno los cinco hechizos cerrojo.

Con todo el sigilo de una serpiente, se introdujo en el cuarto, tenuemente iluminado por la mortecina luz de una lámpara de gas. Su sonrisa se tornó en un gesto de triunfo al contemplar el bulto que dormitaba hecha un ovillo bajo el edredón de color verde. Indomables mechones de pelo escapaban sin control de la trenza que se había hecho para dormir…

Snape comenzó a sacarse sus capas de ropa en silencio, dejado las prendas tiradas sobre la butaca, mientras mantenía la vista fija en su durmiente esposa. Solo con sus eternos bóxers negros se aproximó al lecho y se deslizó bajo el edredón a la espada de la joven, ella pareció removerse al sentir el peso sobre el colchón, y prácticamente saltó al sentir como el fuerte brazo la rodeaba por la cintura y la atraía hacia el aun frío cuerpo de su marido.

-¡Mierda! - Gritó apartándose de él bruscamente. - ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? - Bramó sentándose en la cama, mientras su marido la observaba con un gesto burlón.

-Es mi cuarto por si no te acuerdas… - Ronroneo, apoyado despreocupadamente sobre un codo, mientras su mano vagaba hacia la blusa de pijama de fondo rosa y ositos de su mujer. - ¿Y qué rayos es esto? - Ella dio un manotazo a la mano que trataba de colarse bajo la prenda

-Es mi pijama. - Espetó indignada, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho. - ¿Que esperabas?

-Que durmieras como en Tahití… - Contestó con la voz cardada de burla. - ¡Merlín no he visto nada tan anti erótico en mi vida! ¿Cómo no quemas esa cosa tan horrible?

-¡En Tahití dormía desnuda! - Contestó la otra llena de indignación… - Y no esperaras después de lo de esta tarde que… - La mano de Snape volvía a tratar de escurrirse bajo el pijama de su mujer, ganándose otro manotazo de la misma.- Que noooo. Además ya pensaba que te ibas a quedar con tu amiguita.

-Ummm. - Ronroneó con tono seductor mientras se incorporaba a su lado. - ¿De modo que la garita esta celosa?

-Yo no estoy celosa Snape… - Gruño mientras no podía evitar observar de reojo el pecho desnudo de su marido, esas cicatrices que le gustaba lamer, ese fino rastro de vello oscuro que le gustaba tironear.- Pero creo que me merecía una explicación cuando has salido corriendo esta tarde.

-Solo era una buena amiga con un problema… - Murmuró acercándose más a ella y acariciando su cuello con su cálido aliento. - Nada que no pueda explicarte mañana… después de… - Ella se estremeció. No era justo que ese maldito manipulador hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. - Hacer desaparecer esta maldita cosa. - Gruñó volviendo a rozar su pijama con burla.

-Bueno pues ESO también puede esperar. - Espetó ella tumbándose en la cama, y agazapándose en postura fetal de espaldas a su divertido marido.- Porque yo tengo sueño. - Snape la miró un momento conteniendo una risilla maligna, antes de tumbarse a su espalda y pegar su cuerpo completamente al de ella, su mano volvió a rodear la fina cintura de la joven.

-Crees que de haber estado con otra mujer… - Con un sinuoso movimiento apretó su erección contra el trasero de su mujer. - Ahora estaría en este estado… bruja…- Sonrió con suficiencia al sentir como ella se estremecía al sentirlo.

-Ni me importa… tampoco. - Jadeó ella tratando de mantenerse inalterable. Un silencioso desvistió y el pijama rosa se volatilizó en el aire haciendo que ella diera un gritito de protesta… pero el incendio que causaba el contacto de su piel contra la de su esposo era casi incontrolable. Las manos de él casi parecían estar en todas partes.

- Ninguna… me oyes… ninguna…. Me hace sentir lo que tú. - susurró mientras lamia su cuello y su mano vencía la resistencia para deslizarse entre sus muslos. - Eres adorable cuando te pones… - Sus dedos ya habían alcanzado ese punto sensible haciéndola retorcerse mientras su boca acariciaba su cuello y su hombro. -…. Tan… celosa.

-Maldito seas… ummmm. - Se estremeció retorciéndose contra él mientras la otra mano libre ya se había apoderado de uno de sus pechos. - Como haces…. Ummmmm aaaaaaaahhhhhh…. Esto conmigo… siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….. Diosss.

-Y mucho… más… - Murmuró mordisqueando su cuello mientras ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se desmoronaba en el primer orgasmo de los que aún le quedaban por tener en esa vieja cama que comenzaba a chirriar más de la cuenta.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola a todos/as, de nuevo os pido disculpas por el retraso en actualizar, pero he empezado un trabajo nuevo y me tiene absorbida, eso unido a mis "problemillas físicos" me tiene agotada físicamente… y es que esos problemillas tienen nombre, y es una noticia que quiero compartir con mis lectores a los que quiero porque me hace muy feliz. ¡Estoy embarazada de 11 semanas! . Aun no quiero cantar victoria ya que tengo un poco de riesgo pero me siento feliz e ilusionada, por eso quería compartirlo con vosotros.**_

_**Sigo dándoos las gracias por leer y por la paciencia que tenéis esperando las actualizaciones. Y os prometo que pese al agotamiento que tengo encima (Merlin os juro que no me esperaba que fuera tan duro el 1º trimestre con vómitos, mareos y sobre todo SUEÑOOOO) jamás voy a dejar mis fics colgados, y seguiré tratando de dar lo mejor de mi para haceros pasar un rato entremetido a todos los que leéis mis locuras y os merecéis lo mejor.**_

_** Como siempre un beso muy grande a todos/as los que dejáis review: (Crizagloss, Eyp, Mar 90, Minerva91, Sely Cat, Gabrielle Rickman Snape, ItrustSeverus, LilandraBlack, Summer723, Juliacesar, Kismet, Daniie Snape Malfoy, MissLuppi, Bluemeanie76, LithiumGaham, Allelu, Lyla Snape, Melissa Elizabeth Granger, Dinha Prince, AnHi, fjc Nix, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune, Lunnaris Elentaris, Ginebra216, Eileen Prince Snape, Valitos, **__**…**__**) A Mi mortifaga favorita: Patty-Sly, a mi gemela maligna y Beta June Magic, a mi hermanita querida del alma Vampi Lolita y a mi súper hermana Amia Snape**_

_** Y a todos los que le**__**éis y no dejáis rewiew os mando otro también.**_

_**Ya no me enrollo más, ahora a leer, y espero haceros reír un buen rato.**_

**Esp****ías y Tramposos.**

Se removió perezosamente mientras sus dedos continuaban acariciando la negra cabellera que se extendía sobre su pecho, no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia al sentir como la prominente nariz rozaba con delicadeza uno de sus senos, como si se embriagara del aroma de su piel. Sabía que ella era su almohada preferida, al igual que él lo era para ella. Era curioso que por muchas ganas que tuviera de estrangularlo y que ella estuviera hecha un basilisco, consiguiera apaciguarla tras una intensa sesión de sexo…

Suspiró lánguidamente y se sonrojo al recordar su apasionada noche, como pese a sus reparos y su enfado había terminado sucumbiendo ante ese grandísimo manipulador y maestro del sexo con el que estaba casada. Como su tacto, su boca, su cuerpo entero hacían vibrar el de ella al igual que un instrumento musical en la más perfecta de las sinfonías. Enrojeció más y rezó a todo lo que conocía para que al menos él se hubiera asegurado de colocar un hechizo de insonorización, porque de lo contrario sus gritos y los malditos ruidos que hacía esa cama, se habrían oído en toda la mansión Black.

Ese era otro de los motivos por los que ya comenzaba a echar de menos Tahití, la paz y la intimidad de la que allí habían gozado las últimas tres semanas, solos en su pequeño paraíso. Sí, aquello era el paraíso, sin preocupaciones, tomando leche de coco bajo una palmera, tostándose al sol, nadando en el arrecife y haciendo el amor en la blanca arena de la playa, o donde les apeteciera, sin el más mínimo decoro, como si de dos animales salvajes se tratara… Aunque viendo las marcas de arañazos que había dejado en su espalda en eso no habían variado un ápice.

Tahití… allí habían sido del todo felices, siendo una pareja de desconocidos. Sin prensa, sin familia, sin amigos, sin celos… Añoraba su bungalow, a su pequeña mascota e incluso a ese payaso del guía que no hacía más que jugarse la vida coqueteándole en las mismas narices de Snape… Resultaban de lo más divertido y a la vez excitante las miradas amenazantes que le lanzaba y esa forma de resoplar como un hipogrifo a punto de lanzarse a la carga y aplastarlo como a un guiñapo… ese era su hombre.

Y como no, añoraba a Kathlin… Pronto tendría que cumplir su promesa y enviarle una lechuza con noticias a la encantadora y divertida bruja Norteamericana que había conocido en la isla. Ella y su marido Alan Richmond habían sido las únicas personas con las que habían entablado una verdadera amistad durante aquellas vacaciones. Había sido él quien se había acercado a Severus durante una excursión al volcán tras reconocerle de un simposium de pociones en el que habían coincidido unos diez años antes. Para Severus fue una agradable sorpresa encontrarse con uno de los que consideraba más brillantes investigadores en el campo de las pociones curativas. Las citas para cenar de las dos parejas se convirtieron en una costumbre durante el resto de su estancia allí, Severus se mostraba increíblemente distendido y relajado durante los animados debates con un colega a su altura, lejos del atajo de descerebrados con los que se había visto obligado a tratar tanto en el colegio como en la orden. Y aunque al principio la llamativa joven esposa de Alan había parecido una de esas pijas superficiales, a los dos les había sorprendido con su ingenio y su gran desparpajo, estaba claro lo que el gran investigador y magnate de las pociones había visto en ella, a parte de su juventud y una figura espectacular. Hermione pronto había encontrado en la joven ex secretaria una verdadera amiga. Suspiró de nuevo, ese mismo día le enviaría una lechuza contándole que su regreso a Londres no había resultado menos movido de lo que esperaba… bueno… quizás algo más teniendo en cuenta la existencia de esa… amiga…

-¿Despierta? - Ronroneó esa sedosa voz sobre su pecho, sintiendo la caricia de su aliento sobre su piel.

-Creo recordar que anoche me diste motivos para no dormir. - Gruñó ella arrugando el ceño y con cierto tono de reproche en su voz.

-Y también te di "otros motivos" para hacerlo. - Susurró frotándose sinuosamente contra su delicado cuerpo, ella se estremeció al sentir su erección creciendo de nuevo contra su muslo. - Y aún podría… - Su mano comenzó a deslizarse sobre su vientre. -… Proporcionarte alguno más.

Hermione suspiró resignada, estaba más que acostumbrada a los despertares de su marido, y sabía que era un hombre de apetitos insaciables, muchas mujeres pensarían que era una brujita afortunada al ser el objeto de la mayoría de ellos… pero a veces… Dándole un empujón le hizo rodar de espaldas sobre la cama y se apresuró a atraparle entre sus piernas e irguiéndose, quedando a horcajadas sobre él, lo observó con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de malicia, mientras la hambrienta mirada de Snape recorría el cuerpo desnudo de la hermosa mujer que tenía sobre él.

-¿Por qué no eres un niño bueno y me cuentas de una vez? - Preguntó con tono seductor, mientras sus uñas se paseaban por el torso del mago oscuro, dejando marcas rojizas a su paso con su placentera presión, y haciéndole dar un respingo. La chica sonrió con suficiencia, también era capaz de jugar… tan bien como él. - ¿Quién es esa… amiguita? - Snape echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras empujaba con las caderas, y sus manos acariciaban los generosos senos, ella continuaba inmovilizándolo entre sus piernas y rozándose sinuosamente.- Vamos Snape… dímelo. - Se balanceó sensualmente, mientras continuaba marcando líneas sobre su pecho. - Sabes que terminarás contándomelo.

-Narcisa. - Resopló con ansiedad. - Draco Malfoy me envío esa condenada lechuza, su madre me necesitaba. - Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró indignada desde arriba

-¡Que fuiste a ver a Narcisaaaaaa Malfoyyy!- Bramó mientras él la miraba sorprendido. - Baahhhhhhhh. -Gruñó saliendo de la cama de un salto y alejándose hacia el baño a grandes zancadas, mientras Severus, todavía tumbado, tenía la vista clavada en el balanceo de su trasero desnudo y la incredulidad grabada en el rostro. Parpadeó varias veces al tiempo que la puerta del baño se cerraba con un sonoro portazo y la oía abrir el grifo de la ducha.

-¡Me cago en Merlín, mujer! - Bramó saliendo de la cama de un salto y encaminándose hacia la puerta cerrada resoplando como un toro. - ¿Qué rayos te pasa? - Bufó de nuevo lleno de indignación. - ¡Querías saber, no!… Y te lo he dicho… entonces… ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

Desde detrás de la puerta continuaba oyéndose el correr del agua de la ducha, esta se abrió de golpe y una enfurecida Granger asomó tras ella envuelta en una toalla.

-¿Que qué me ha pasado? - Bufó furiosa. - ¡Joder! ¿Y lo preguntas?… ¡Fuiste a ver a Narcisa Malfoy! - Escupió mirándolo con los ojos llameantes de rabia y celos. - Bahhhhhhhh.

-Mujer, no… - La puerta se cerró de nuevo ante las narices de un perplejo Snape.

El hombre resopló y bajó la vista hacia su bamboleante erección que todavía se alzaba orgullosa ante él.

-¡Me cago en Gryffindor! - Blasfemó de nuevo con voz incluso más amenazadora. - ¿Y puedes decirme que cojones hago yo ahora con esto? - Se pasó una mano por el cabello en un gesto de frustración, mientras miraba alternativamente el órgano en cuestión y la maldita puerta cerrada.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo dejando ver solo la cabeza de la bruja, ella lo miró a la cara y después a "su amigo" alzando una ceja en un gesto socarrón.

-Pues… ya sabes amor… - Había un tono burlón en su voz que a Snape terminó de hacerle hervir la sangre, alzó la mano extendida ante su cara. - Creo que pasaste mucho tiempo solo, así que conoces la técnica… - Desapareció de nuevo con un sonoro portazo. El rostro del ex mortífago pasó por todos los tonos desde el blanco hasta el rojo furioso.

-Ahhhh noooooo. - Gruñó con los ojos centelleando de furia. - ¡Por los piojos de Salazar que vas a escucharme! - Su varita voló a su mano y con un silencioso hechizo la puerta casi saltó de sus goznes. Pese a los gritos y los insultos de su esposa el mago oscuro avanzó con paso decidido hacia la ducha, desde donde le volaban varios botes de gel y champú… Una mueca maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro mientras tenía la vista clavada en el mojado cuerpo desnudo de la chica… y tanto que lo escucharía… y mucho, mucho más… aún tenía pendiente la ducha de la tarde anterior.

-. - Se quejó una lastimera voz en la cocina de Grimmauld Place. - Maldita sea mi sombra. - Gruñó de nuevo mientras una cafetera de café bien cargado levitaba hacia el más joven de los Weasley. Harry que se untaba una tostada de mantequilla se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Ya te dije que no era buena idea. -Le reprochó mientras el otro, por imposible que pareciera, se limitaba a servirse una taza de café. - Estan casados, y me parece asqueroso que hayas hecho lo que has hecho… eso de andar escuchando a la gente … - Sacudió la cabeza. - es casi enfermizo tío.- Ron lo miró indignado.

-A ver… - Resopló. - Herms es nuestra amiga, deberías preocuparte más por ella, en lugar de reprocharme a mí que lo haga. No quiero pensar las torturas a las que la estará sometiendo.

-¿Torturas? - Potter miró a su futuro cuñado con gesto divertido, comenzaba a costarle a horrores contener la risa.- Tío, esa bludger que te golpeó en la cabeza el otro día te ha afectado de verdad.

-Noooo. - Le interrumpió. - ¡Es cierto! Tú conoces a ese grasiento bastardo, ¡joder, es un mortífago! Sabes que son todos unos sádicos… - Harry sacudió la cabeza con resignación. Ya estaba cansado de tratar de hacer entrar en razón al pelirrojo con respecto al pasado de Snape, era un caso perdido. - Tú no la has oído.

-Ni ganas tampoco…- Rezongó el niño que vivió y venció.

-Es que no me hicieron falta las orejas extensibles… - Se quejó lastimeramente. - Tengo sus gritos y sus suplicas metidos en la sesera. - El pelirrojo se tocó la sien con el dedo índice con gesto teatral, su cara ya tenía un tinte más rojo que su pelo. - No te imaginas lo terrible que es pasar toda la noche con esa música… y los crujidos. - Se estremeció con un gesto de asco. - Seguro que eran sus huesos… ¡Te lo aseguro, la estaba torturando! Ha tenido que ser terrible para ella.

-O cojonudo. - Replicó su amigo, el pelirrojo abrió mucho la boca. - A ver tío… Son una pareja que llevan menos de un mes juntos, es lógico que tengan ganas de … - Alzó las cejas en un gesto socarrón. -…¿marcha? … Además las camas de este casa son de lo peor, por eso quiero cambiarlas.

-Harry de verdad, yo he estado con tías… - Replicó.- Y ninguna ha gritado así... Créeme era terrible. - Su cuñado rodó los ojos en un gesto de burla.

-Eso es porque no has hecho "la faena" en condiciones. - Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, su amigo lo miró con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, en un gesto de estupefacción.

-Todas mis nenas están muy satisfechas. - Se quejó a voz en grito.

-O eso te dicen… - Murmuró el otro apoyando la cara en el puño con aburrimiento.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Bufó el pelirrojo con indignación.

-Tío eres mi amigo y Herms también. - Harry le hablaba con el mismo tono que le hablaría a un niño pequeño.- Creo que estas sacando las cosas de madre. Es ella la que ha elegido estar con el profesor y nuestra obligación es respetarla. ¡Déjalo ya! - Su cuñado se cruzó de brazos.

-Veo que ahora "aprecias mucho" a ese grasiento gilipollas. - Soltó con tono de reproche.

-A ver… Ni lo aprecio, ni lo dejo de apreciar. - Se justificó. Pero tienes que reconocer que el hombre se la ha jugado, y mucho por nosotros en esta guerra, yo personalmente le debo mi vida, y más de una vez. - El pelirrojo se puso rígido como si le acabaran de dar un golpe donde duele. - No voy a fundarle un club de fans, pero lo mínimo es tratar de ser amable con él y procurar que se sienta a gusto el tiempo que este en MI casa. Y eso también lo haré por Hermione.

-Solo faltaría que le quisieras invitar a la despedida de soltero de esta noche. - Rezongó Ron con fastidio, su amigo lo miró con recochineo.

-Es que pensaba hacerlo.

-¡TÚ ESTÁS LOCOOOOOOOOO!… ¡LLEVARSE A SNAPE DE FIESTAAAA! - Gritó volcando parte de su café.

-Pues sí… y yo creo que es lo más lógico. - Ron negaba con la cabeza casi en estado de shock. - Además las chicas van a tener su fiesta también aquí esta noche, y no creo que Snape cuadre mucho en una fiesta solo para mujeres aunque lleve el pelo largo.

-Mierda tío noooo.

-Mierda tío siiiiiii.

-Adiós a mi idea de una juerga loca. - Suspiró el pelirrojo. - Estando con el maldito murciélago no se nos acercara ninguna tía buena.

-Ron. - Espetó airado el niño que vivió y venció. - Me caso mañana. ¿Crees que me interesa conocer tías buenas?

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! - La atronadora voz de Ginny resonó desde la puerta. Ambos chicos hicieron un gesto de profundo dolor. - ¿Se puede saber que mierda estás diciendo de tías buenas?

El chico tragó saliva mientras se volvía hacia su novia que seguía en la puerta cruzada de brazos y con el ceño arrugado, como la viva imagen de una enfurecida Gorgona. Su rostro estaba más pálido que cuando se enfrentó a Voldemort y la miraba con sus ojos verdes abiertos como platos.

-Es este que es imbécil. - Musitó con un hilo de voz mientras señalaba a su cuñado con un tembloroso dedo.

Después de todo, aquel lugar no estaba del todo mal, no era su maravillosa selva pero debía que reconocer que tenía su encanto. Había pasado lo que los humanos llamaban horas deambulando por aquellos sombríos pasillos y explorando aquellos lugares extraños de los cuales sabía que se llamaban habitaciones. Era curiosa la flora que la poblaba, misteriosos árboles cuya madera había adoptado formas extrañísimas, y que no daban frutos ni hojas… Pero lo mejor era la fauna que habitaba en aquella enorme madriguera de humanos.

Decían que su raza solía agruparse en manadas numerosas y ruidosas. Pero desde luego se quedaban cortas ante el grupo de humanos que allí habitaban, una subespecie reconocible por su roja pelambrera y lo escandalosos que eran. Solo su velocidad y su capacidad para mimetizarse con su entorno le habían librado de ser descubierto por aquellos seres.

Al observarlos en su medio natural se dio cuenta de que incluso eran más similares a su manada de lo que hubiera imaginado jamás. No solo era su forma de comportarse, sobre todo a la hora de comer, reunidos en torno a aquello que llamaban mesa, abalanzándose sobre la comida de la misma manera que él y los suyos se deleitaban cuando uno de aquellos suculentos cubos de basura quedaban a su alcance. Había apreciado desde su escondrijo y con los ojos vidriosos, como aquellos seres devoraban con avidez todo lo que caía en sus manos, solo pensar en el festín que se iba a pegar con sus desperdicios hacía que su boca se llenara de saliva. Pero no era la única similitud con su manada, lo que más le había sorprendido era que ellos también dependían de una matriarca, como su mamá en su selva que ejercía su absoluta autoridad ante un grupo formado en su mayoría por sus propios hijos… aunque ya había detectado otra hembra joven que parecía estar dispuesta a disputarle el lugar de hembra dominante de la manada.

Ciertamente tras lo que había visto de esas costumbres humanas durante aquello que llamaban cena, podía entender mejor la relación de su nueva mami con su pareja. Viendo el comportamiento de aquellos machos jóvenes ante las dos hembras dominantes, podía comprender, a regañadientes, que su nueva mami, siendo una hembra de carácter fuerte hubiera elegido al macho que demostraba un carácter más dominante y territorial.

Se irguió mientras recorría aquel largo y oscuro pasillo. Pero eso había sido hasta que él había aparecido en su vida… Por algo era el mejor cerdo pigmeo de su manada… Comenzó a menear su colita con alegría… Sí, pronto pondría a ese humano feo y horrible en su lugar y su mami sería solo para él, pero mientras tanto… Un atractivo olor llego hasta su hocico, ese delicioso aroma de frutos fermentados, moho y … putrefacción… era sutil pero delicioso, con un poco de suerte habría encontrado el vertedero de esa comunidad de humanos. Sin pensarlo demasiado se lanzó al trote por aquel pasillo y llegó ante una puerta alta y oscura.

Dio un gruñido, estaba seguro de que ese delicioso aroma provenía de allí. Dando un elegante meneo de su colita se dirigió a la misma y se fundió con su superficie para aparecer al otro lado.

Tal y como esperaba, el lugar era un paraíso de manchas de humedad y telarañas… varios olorosos cubos de basura destilaban sus efluvios en una irresistible invitación a su persona. Con la boca hecha agua comenzó a acercarse hacia ellos. El calor de ese sótano había conseguido que aquellos deliciosos desperdicios estuvieran, como se suele decir, "al punto".

Se abalanzó sobre su objetivo provocando que el cubo más cercano se desparramase por el suelo con gran estrépito. Su corazoncito se desbordó de alegría al ver tal cantidad de restos de fruta, pan, carnes, incluso deliciosas y gelatinosas entrañas de pescado… todo como a él le gustaba. Se lanzó de cabeza a aquel festín, revolcándose en aquellos restos. Por un momento sintió algo de nostalgia de su familia… Pero por otro lado. Él había sido el único lo suficientemente valiente para salir de su isla… sorbió con placer los restos de unos espaguetis… Sí, era el mejor, se merecía lo mejor…. Y lo mejor era su dulce y querida mami igual que él lo era para ella, no ese monstruo oscuro.

Masticaba con avidez un corazón de manzana cuando…

-¿Quién osa revolver el cuarto de basuras del amo de Kreacher? - La ahogada y rasposa voz lo hizo ponerse en guardia rápidamente, daba gracias a sus agudos sentidos, una vez mas no sería descubierto. Desde la puerta un ser enclenque, arrugado, y con aspecto de murciélago sin alas lo miraba con sus ojos amarillos inyectados en sangre… algo le decía a Piggy que su poder de mimetización no resultaba tan bien como con los humanos. - Túuuuu… - El dedo fino y nudoso como de una garra le apuntaba amenazadoramente, tragó de golpe lo que andaba masticando mientras se agazapaba en una posición de alerta, sus ojos calvados en aquel ser.- Eres un intruso en la casa de mi amo… - Se acercó un paso, la forma en que lo miraba no presagiaba nada bueno. - Has destruido… el ordenado trabajo de Kreacher… - Chilló enseñando los dientes, mientras seguía avanzando hacia él. - La criatura inmunda va a pagar por estropear las basuras del amo.

Dio un largo chillido de guerra al ver como una de aquellas cosas que los humanos llamaban cuchillos se materializaba en las manos de aquella cosa asquerosa.

-Kreacher hará feliz al amo. - Chilló de nuevo enloquecido. - Preparara para su boda … el plato favorito de la antigua ama… - Sus ojos amarillentos se ensancharon más aun. - Cochinillo al hornoooo…

Solo sus poderosos reflejos impidieron que el cuchillo lo ensartara de lleno. Aquella criatura cayó de lleno sobre el montón de residuos soltando una sonora sucesión de maldiciones, mientras él salía disparado hacia la puerta. Ni se volvió cuando lo oyó revolverse entre el amasijo de desperdicios, los chirridos que emitía eran suficientes para saber que salía detrás de él dispuesto a despellejarlo. Pero él era más listo, más rápido, el mejor. Vendería caro su pellejo. Dando otro grito de guerra atravesó la puerta y corrió por aquel pasillo. Pdo oír el estrépito de un golpe contra la madera de la puerta y como algo pesado caía contra el suelo…

Comenzó a menear su rabito con satisfacción… estaba demostrado. Ningún ser, humano, o lo que fuera podía competir con el mejor de su especie… Y pronto tendría a su nueva mami solo para él.

Las carcajadas de la señora Snape todavía resonaban en aquella habitación, se secó con el dorso de la mano los lagrimones que le caían por la cara mientras trataba de recuperar el resuello. Su marido frunció el ceño mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café bien cargado, servido en sus habitaciones por un diligente y extremadamente amable Kreacher. Y es que a ninguno de los dos les apetecía bajar a desayunar. Vestidos con apenas las batas de baño, con el pelo aún húmedo y cómodamente repantingados en las dos butacas, eran la viva imagen de la pereza… y mucho menos le apetecía a Hermione, después de que su marido le mostrara el ejemplar atrasado de El Profeta que todavía sostenía entre las manos. Severus se limitó a gruñir cuando ella lo miró con los ojos brillantes y un gesto socarrón.

-Creo que ya te has reído suficiente. - Siseó el ex mortífago con reproche. Ella miró otra vez la fotografía e hizo visibles esfuerzos para contener de nuevo la risa. - Además… ¿Tengo que recordarte por quién babeabas durante tu segundo año? - La chica se tensó de golpe.

-Entonces era muy joven… Él era el mago más famoso… - La ceja de Snape se disparó . - … ¡Merlín! Si teníamos a Lockhart hasta en la sopa, yo solo me dejaba arrastrar por la marea. - La segunda ceja se disparó también.- Esa sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico, esos bucles dorados, esos ojos azules chispeantes, ese cuerpo proporcionado…- Snape la miró perplejo. - … ese rostro de adonis, esa belleza de modelo de pasarela… Cuando eres adolescente te dejas influenciar por esos cánones de la sociedad...

-…Rostro de Adonis… - Gruñó con un gesto de profundo asco igual a los que mostraba ante uno de los "accidentes" de Longbottom.

-Luego maduras y descubres lo que es de verdad importante. - Se removió incomoda en su asiento, Severus resopló. - ¡Pero bueno! ¿Y tú cómo rayos sabías que me gustaba ese inútil?

-Bueno… - Carraspeó molesto. - Era normal que llamara la atención ver a la "supuestamente" alumna más brillante de Howgarts cacareando detrás de ese gallito como una gallina de corral. - Alzó una ceja sarcástico. - Y mira la vista que tenías, al final que el gallo resulto ser cotorra.

-Ese no es el tema. - Protestó la chica. - Y lo mismo podría decir de ti con tu "amiguito". - lo último lo dijo con mucho recochineo.

-Un momento. - Bufó Snape dejando la taza de golpe sobre el plato, ella tomó un croissant con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro. - Yo siempre he sabido de qué pie cojeaba Lucius, yo y todos los que le conocían. Si fui amigo de Malfoy tantos años fue más por obligación que otra cosa. - Se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante mirándola fijamente a través de las cortinas de su pelo húmedo. - Y creo que ya te ha quedado bien clarito que no comparto sus gustos. - Ella se estremeció al sentir su oscura mirada devorando el canalillo que la apertura de la bata dejaba ver entre sus senos.

-Pues no parece que lo tuyo con su mujer sea obligación. - Gruñó ella cerrándose más la bata ante su mirada.

-Eso es diferente. - Bufó molesto, de nuevo haciendo que su mujer frunciera el ceño. -Narcisa es casi la única persona a quien he podido considerar una amiga y que vive para contarlo. - La chica se cruzó de brazos. - Y yo no te digo nada de ese moscón cabeza de zanahorio.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - Replicó mordiendo con rabia el croissant.- Ron es mi amigo.

-Un amigo que babea como los caracoles cada vez que te ve. - Espetó alzando las cejas con sarcasmo. Ella emitió un gruñido. - Solo había que ver cómo te miraba ayer por la tarde cuando asomó con la escusa de la jodida lechuza.

-El sabe que solo somos amigos, y además eres mi marido. - Se puso de pie de un salto y se encaminó de nuevo al baño. - No tienes motivos para estar celoso.

-Ni tú por Narcisa, solo es una amiga que lo está pasando mal. - La chica hizo un gesto con la mano mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Snape emitió un gruñido, miró a la puerta y a la taza de café con leche que su mujer apenas había tocado. Su boca se torció en una mueca maligna y su mirada se estrechó peligrosamente. Tuviera o no motivos para estar celoso pensaba acabar con todas las tonterías de una vez por todas… El era un Slytherin, y como tal, siempre conseguía lo que quería… desde que había despertado de ese jodido coma tenía muy claro que era lo que más deseaba a parte de a ella. Miró una vez más con recelo a la puerta cerrada desde donde seguía sonando el correr del grifo. Alzó la mano derecha y con un Accio, el pequeño frasco dorado voló hacia él, atrapándolo al vuelo. Esbozando una maléfica sonrisa lo destapó rápidamente y deslizó tres gotas en la taza produciendo un ligero resplandor dorado, observó con recelo la puerta y guardó la botellita justo en el momento en que esta se abrió, dando paso a una Hermione con el pelo ya seco y sedoso.

-Pues comprende que no me haga demasiada gracia… - Espetó aún de mal humor, se acercó a la mesilla y tomó la taza en sus manos. Severus tomaba un sorbo de la suya mientras la observaba de reojo. - Tu amiguita y su jodida familia me han tenido en el punto de mira todos estos años. - Los ojos oscuros de su marido destellaron al verla apurar el contenido de un trago. - … y contando con que su hermana fue quien más empeño puso en acabar conmigo… - La chica calló un momento y miró la taza con un gesto de sorpresa. - Ummm. Si que está rico este café. - Los labios de Snape se curvaron en una sonrisa de triunfo mientras ella volvía a fruncir el ceño. - No sé qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia, como se nota que no era a ti a quien esa desgraciada cocinó a crucios.

-No me hace gracia mujer. - Se justificó recuperando la seriedad. - Pero no deberías de culpar a Narcisa de los desmanes de su marido y la tarada de su hermana, créeme que a veces resulta increíble creer que tengan la misma sangre.

-No tratarás de hacerme creer que es un angelito inocente. - Rezongo sentándose de nuevo en la butaca y cruzando las piernas.

-No, pero sí que ha sido una mujer que ha dejado que los demás anulasen su personalidad. Primero su familia y luego su marido. Créeme si te digo que se parece mucho más a Andrómeda de lo que te imaginas.

-Pues debería estar contenta de separarse de ese imbécil. - Espetó de nuevo la chica tomando otro croissant.- Y parece que la conoces muyyy bien.

-Tanto como tú a ese par de cenutrios. - Replicó. - Narcisa fue la mejor amiga que tenía en Slytherin y la que recogió los pedazos después de… - Por un instante se quedó en silencio, mirando al vacío. Hermione sabía que debía de referirse al momento de su ruptura con Lily Potter y todo lo que vino después. Él ya le había contado algo, sabía que en el fondo, y pese a que había cerrado esa página, seguía siendo doloroso. - Y durante todos estos años siempre fui su paño de lágrimas para todas las cabronadas de Lucius.

-¿Su paño de lágrimas? - Bufó mirándolo con el entrecejo arrugado, su marido resopló cansado. - ¡JAAA!

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras. - Contestó el ex mortífago mientras observaba con disimulo como ella se retorcía incomoda en su asiento, y como su mano sacudía la parte superior de su bata como si tratase de aliviar un repentino acaloramiento. - Narcisa es la clase de mujer que hace lo que sea con tal de guardar las formas y el buen nombre de la familia. Siempre aguantó sus infidelidades, y jamás le habría pagado con la misma moneda, aunque siempre he pensado que nunca le ha querido de veras. - Hermione alzó las cejas.

-¿Nunca quiso a su marido? - Preguntó sorprendida.

-Sinceramente creo que no, fue un matrimonio concertado donde ninguno de los dos tuvo voz ni voto, aunque su familia se dedicó a meterle en la cabeza que con el tiempo querría a su marido y ella se emperre en que así es. - Murmuró con tono aburrido. - Yo mas bien creo que con el tiempo se ha convertido completamente dependiente de él y de su estatus, hasta el punto que ahora no sabe seguir adelante.

-Dicho así casi da pena. - Murmuró la chica visiblemente incomóda. - Y pensar que siempre la he visto como una especie de Sharon Stone…

-¿Sharon queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? - Bramó Snape con una mezcla de incredulidad y asco.

-Si, bueno, es una actriz muggle muy famosa. - Comenzó retorciéndose de nuevo en el asiento. - Es madura, rubia, sofisticada, con aspecto de mujer fatal. A mi padre le encanta y no puedo negar que es muy sexi. - Snape estalló en sonoras carcajadas en un incontrolable ataque de risa, hasta el punto que algunos lagrimones le saltaban de los ojos. Ella lo miró indignada.

-Si Narcisa te oyera… - Jadeó haciendo importantes esfuerzos por contener las carcajadas. -… Se caería de espaldas. Si conocieras a Narcisa más allá del aspecto te darías cuenta que lo suyo es todo fachada. - La indignación de Hermione se tornó incredulidad. - No conozco a nadie que sea más esclava de la familia y de las apariencias.

-Pues que quieres que te diga… - Contestó ella con cierto reproche. - No me la imagino con la bata y los rulos en la cabeza como a una "señora de" de esas que se la pasan leyendo revistas rosas y haciendo ganchillo. - Su marido hizo una mueca burlona.

-Pues… me parece que iba camino de ello… - Murmuró terminando su café. - Draco me contó que llevaba un año sin salir de casa, y con esto la cosa parecía ir a peor. Espero que me escuche y empiece a vivir de una puñetera vez. Para ella y no para Lucius o Draco.

-Que viva lo que quiera. - Bufó cruzándose otra vez de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. -Pero lejos de MI marido. - Snape esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Mmmmm - Ronroneó el ex mortífago inclinándose hacia delante mientras ella daba un respingo y se encogía más en su asiento. - Si supieras lo que verte celosa hace en mí … gatita. - Su mano se posó en el trozo de piel de su muslo que la bata dejaba al descubierto ella no pudo evitar estremecerse pese a su enfado. ¿Es que este hombre era insaciable? - Si por mi fuera te ataría a esa cama y no saldríamos de esta habitación o mucho mejor, de cualquier otro lugar lejos de esa molesta panda de tarados mentales que tienes por amigos, en años. - La chica abrió la boca para protestar. - Y hablando de perder de vista a tus "amiguitos". ¿Qué tal salir a cenar esta noche? - La mano comenzó a deslizarse hacia arriba retirando la bata en su camino. - Algún sitio tranquilo y elegante, solo para evitarme el placer de maldecir a alguno de esos idiotas durante la cena. - Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró… Ese plan sonaba de lo más tentador, pero…

-¿Esta noche? - Vaciló incómoda. - Claro, aún no te habrán dicho nada…- La mano de Snape paralizó su trayectoria, y frunció el ceño con gesto inquisitivo.

-¿Qué es lo que … tenían … que … decirme? - Escupió con recelo, ella esbozó una sonrisa tonta.

-Bueno es que mañana es la boda de Harry y Ginny… - Comenzó algo nerviosa.

-Creo que ya he asumido mi forzada asistencia a tan "glorioso acontecimiento" . - Hermione alzó las cejas indignada ante el claro tono de ironía de su marido.

-No es solo eso. - Matizó. - Esta noche es la despedida de soltero de Harry… - Severus frunció el ceño. - Va a asistir los chicos, Lupin… Kingsley… y claro Harry quiere invitarte también. - Dio un gruñido y retiró bruscamente la mano.

-Aaaahhhhh nooo. - Bramó visiblemente molesto. - Ni sueñes que voy a meterme en una fiesta organizada por esa manada de cenutrios. - Su esposa abrió visiblemente los ojos castaños. - ¿Qué, pretendes que se me pegue su borreguismo? - se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza. - Y encima con el chucho… ¡Ni lo sueñes! Ya he tragado con pasar estos tres días con ellos y asistir a ese circo que Molly llama boda.

-Severus Snape. - Soltó con ese tono alto y firme que usaba cada vez que estaba visiblemente enfadada con él. - … Esa panda de cenutrios que tanto dices, son mis amigos. Todos saben los sacrificios que hiciste en la guerra en especial Harry… y pretende que no te sientas excluido. - El ex mortífago suspiró y rodó los ojos con fastidio. - Además Ginny celebra su despedida también esta noche. - Su tono se tornó sarcástico. - Aquí además. - Severus resopló. - Y no creo que prefieras quedarte en una casa tomada por mujeres… porque ten claro que YO pienso estar.

-Merlín… - Gruñó con resignación. - Si la idea de soportar a ese grupo de macacos en celo ya resulta aterradora no quiero ni pensar lo que puede ser esta casa… - Miró al techo sacudiendo la cabeza. - Con tanta jovencita descarriada…

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que asistirán Molly y la profesora McGonagall, no creo que la cosa pueda desmadrarse mucho. - Se justificó con desgana. Los ojos de Snape se estrecharon peligrosamente.

-Con esas dos sueltas la cosa puede ser verdaderamente aterradora. - Murmuró mordazmente haciendo que ella lo observara con un gesto interrogante…

.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola a todos/as, de uevo me tengo q disculpar por el retraso en actualizar, pero las españolas ya sabéis como nos las esta haciendo pasar el condenado calor, y llevo un par de semanas en las q apenas puedo arrastrarme cuando vuelvo del trabajo. Pero aquí me teneis otra vez, fiel a vosotros con este capitulo que espero que os guste. Cierto que es un poco de transición antes del gran **__**"**__**desastre**__**"**__** y es q la reputación de mas de uno va a quedar a la altura de las suelas, pero hay ciertos detalles que mas adelante tendrán su importancia.**_

_** Ya no me enrollo más, aquí tenéis el capitulo.**_

_** Como siempre un beso muy grande a todos/as los que dejais review: (Crizagloss, Eyp, Mar 90, Minerva91, Sely Cat, Gabrielle Rickman Snape, ItrustSeverus, LilandraBlack, Summer723, Juliacesar, Kismet, Daniie Snape Malfoy, MissLuppi, Bluemeanie76, LithiumGaham, Allelu, Lyla Snape, Melissa Elizabeth Granger, Dinha Prince, AnHi, fjc Nix, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune, Lunnaris Elentaris, Ginebra216, Nena10124, Valitos, Rasaaabe, Eileen Prince Snape, **__**…**__**) A Mi mortifaga favorita: Patty**__**—**__**Sly, a mi gemela maligna y Beta June Magic, a mi hermanita del alma Vampi Lolita que me ayuda mucho en los momentos en q mi musa se pone algo vaga y a mi super hermana Amia Snape**_

_** Y a todos los que le**__**éis y no dejáis rewiew os mando otro también.**_

**EMPEZANDO LA FIESTA.**

Se atusó aún más el pelo, tratando de darle un aire más despreocupado y se miró de nuevo al espejo. La gomina muggle hacía que su pelo se viera con otra consistencia, más… Hizo una mueca al palparse aquella cosa pegajosa. ¿Y a eso le llamaba Ron peinado a la moda? … Si más parecía ectoplasma pasadito de Peeves. Dio un bufido y volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo, por lo menos el resto de él mismo no estaba nada mal. La camisa azul oscura y la cazadora de cuero le quedaban bien con esos vaqueros gastados…

Dio un resoplido. ¿Y para que rayos se miraba tanto? Solo era una estúpida cena, y organizada por sus cuñados… más bien por don-rey-de-la-noche-Ron-soy-el-castigador-de-las-nenas-Weasley… no pensaba en ningún momento hacerle caso en eso de "conocer unas nenas".¡Por Merlín! En 24 horas estaría casado… ¡y con su hermana! ¿Es que este merluzo se había propuesto que ella le arrancara una parte vital de su anatomía? Se llevó la mano al pelo de nuevo con patente expresión de disgusto, aquello estaba empezando a asemejarse cada vez más al lomo de un erizo. Un puchero a sus espaldas le hizo volverse con gesto de desgana.

Desde su retrato de la pared Sirius Black lo miraba con ojos brillantes y se sonaba ruidosamente con un pañuelo.

—Ains… — Gimoteó. — Me cuesta tanto pensar lo mucho que has crecido. — Se sonó de nuevo con un ruido que al chico se le asemejó mucho a una trompeta. — James y Lily estarían tan… tan orgullosos. — El gesto de Harry se entristeció y miró hacia la foto que tenía en la mesilla de noche, esa foto donde sus padres sonreían y que le había acompañado en tantos años de penurias.

—Yo creo que lo saben… que de alguna manera siempre están conmigo. — Comentó con una vaga sonrisa, el retrato asintió.

—Estate seguro de ello. — Respondió con vehemencia, mientras continuaba observando cómo su ahijado se recolocaba las solapas de la chaqueta. — Aunque no sé si James…

—¿Qué diría mi padre? — Bufó el chico volviéndose bruscamente hacia él, Sirius ahora se miraba las uñas con interés.

—Bueno… yo solo digo que quizás pensaría que deberías … no sé… — Torció el gesto sin mirarlo aún. — … Disfrutar algo más de la vida.

—¿Disfrutar algo más de la vida? — Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Si… — Contestó incómodo. — No digo que no debas casarte, pero… es que te veo tan joven todavía… apenas has cumplido los veinte.

-¿Y qué edad tenían mis padre cuando se casaron? — Espetó el chico. —¿Diecinueve? — Black se removió contrariado dentro del marco.

—Eran otros tiempos, estábamos en guerra… todo se hacía con prisas… cada momento podía ser el último. — Se justificó. — Además fue la única forma de que la estrecha de Lily…— Cerró la boca de golpe, ya sabía que su boca lo perdía… miró de reojo a Harry que se había cruzado de brazos con un profundo gesto de disgusto. — No quería decir eso… es…

—Ya has dicho suficiente. — Bufó seriamente enfadado.

—No hombre… no te pongas así… solo es que. — Movió las manos tratando de quitarle importancia. — En aquella época... Eso de tener sexo antes de casarse… — Dio un largo silbido mientras sacudía la cabeza. — O pasabas por el altar o te arriesgabas a perder de un modo poco delicado tu capacidad de tener descendencia.

—Pues no necesito recordarte. — Los ojos verdes lo miraban fijamente a través de las gafas. — Que en mi caso ya he hecho "uso" de esa capacidad… Y si no me caso con Ginny… — Señaló hacia la puerta. — Ella y su familia se ocuparan de que sea la última.

—¡Entonces! — Lo señaló con el gesto acusador. — ¿Reconoces que te casas solo por ese… "pequeño" problema?

—No, mierda, no. — El chico sacudió la cabeza ofuscado. — Quiero a Ginny, quería estar con ella… solo que… — Suspiró. — Las cosas se han precipitado un poco. — El retrato esbozaba una sonrisa burlona que incrementó el enfado del chico. — Y puedes meterte esas risitas por el culo… si es que sigues teniendo culo en ese retrato.

—Uuuggg. — No hace falta que te pongas así. — Replicó con falsa indignación. — No me río… solo que me parece un desperdicio que malgastes así tu juventud… atándote a una sola mujer… cuando hay tantos cotos en los que cazar.

—Discúlpame pero a diferencia de ti y de Ron pienso que a veces a un hombre puede bastarle con una sola mujer.

—Tú sabrás lo que haces. — Rezongó con mucho recochineo su padrino — Aunque sigo pensando que me parece un desperdicio. — Harry rodó los ojos. — No obstante más desperdicio me parece lo de tu amiga. — El retrato hizo un exagerado gesto de asco. — Con Quejicus … aaaggghhhh…

—No me empieces otra vez con eso. — Respondió con fastidio. — Ya tengo suficiente con las pataletas de Ron.

—Es que es normal… — Bufó el retrato cruzándose de brazos. — Con lo rica que se ha puesto esa niña… — Puso una sonrisa idiota. — ¿Que habrá comido para que este así?

—Sirius… — Le reprochó su sobrino. — ¿No se supone que ya no eres una entidad corpórea? — Alzó las manos y se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no hace que deje de ser un hombre… y que eche de menos ciertas… — Alzó las cejas. — ¿Necesidades? Además sigo teniendo ojos y no me negarás que tu amiguita lo tiene todo en su sitio y en abundancia. — El chico sacudió la cabeza con resignación mientras terminaba de anudarse los cordones de sus botas. — Seguro que ese grasiento gilipollas la tiene bajo un "imperius" o algo peor… ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio se acostaría con "ese"? — Escupió con desprecio. — Y mucho menos se casaría con él… estoy seguro de que aquí hay algo turbio y pienso averiguarlo. — Su ahijado lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? — Preguntó con recochineo. — ¿Jugar al 007 como Ron con sus orejas extensibles? — Una sonrisa de tiburón se dibujó en el rostro de Black.

—Noo… algo mucho mejor… — El chico lo miró extrañado. — Estar muerto tiene sus ventajas… no necesito solo un retrato para poder desplazarme… — Los ojos verdes del chico se ensancharon. — … un cuadro cualquiera me sirve… recuerdo cierto paisaje en cierto cuarto…

—¡Merlín! — Gimió el chico casi pasmado. — Decía que Ron estaba enfermo… pero lo tuyo es peor…

Mientras Sirius seguía riéndose maliciosamente… él también tendría su fiesta particular esa noche…

La forma en que su esposa lo miraba, cruzada de brazos golpeando rítmicamente el suelo con el pie y con el ceño fruncido siempre anunciaba problemas. Snape tomó aire con resignación mientras se cruzaba también de brazos y alzaba una ceja con gesto socarrón.

—No pensaras ir así a la fiesta… — La chica abrió mucho los ojos.

—Así… ¿Cómo? — El mago miró sus ropas, esos eternos hábitos negros que le caracterizaban y que tanto había extrañado durante esas tropicales vacaciones. — Yo me veo como siempre. — Ella sacudió la cabeza con frustración mientras se descruzaba de brazos y avanzaba resoplando hacia su marido.

—Como un jodido murciélago. — Espetó plantándose frente a él con el ceño fruncido. — Vas a una fiesta Snape, no a impartir una clase en tu mazmorra. — El hombre rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Pues teniendo en cuenta la "selecta" compañía… para mí no hay demasiada diferencia. — Rezongó con desgana. — Así es como estoy cómodo... — Alzó la cejas mirándola acusadoramente. — Y mira quien fue a hablar…

Hermione dio un respingo al tiempo que se ruborizaba levemente… Sus vaqueros gastados y la camisa de color negro que llevaba sobre un top del mismo color tampoco era un atuendo muy adecuado para una fiesta que digamos.

—A ver… — Bufó. —Mi caso es diferente. Vamos a tener una cena en casa, solo para mujeres, en plan informal. — Snape hizo una mueca de burla. — En cambio vosotros vais a cenar fuera… creo que la diferencia está clara.

—Pues no sé qué decirte. Tiemblo solo de pensar la clase de antro a donde me van a arrastrar tus queridos amiguitos.

—Vamos… — Comentó mientras se encaminaba al enorme armario ropero. — El sitio lo ha elegido Ron… — La ceja derecha de Snape se disparó. — Es uno de esos locales de moda donde suelen celebrar las fiestas en su equipo de quidditch. — Abrió las puertas y comenzó a mirar entre la ropa de su esposo.

—Cualquier cosa que salga de la cabeza de ese gañán me hace temblar. — Murmuró el mago, ella se limitó a contener una carcajada mientras sacaba varias perchas con camisas que ella misma le había escogido en Tahití.

—Tal vez una de estas… — Sostuvo en lo alto la horrenda camisa floreada, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—Mujer… El maltrato psicológico es una causa estipulada de divorcio… — Escupió con nerviosismo, su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal. — Y esa cosa horrible es un agravante. — Sin poder ya contener la risa volvió a colgar la camisa en cuestión y sacó la verde oscura que había usado en su boda, Snape suspiró aliviado al ver su segunda elección.

—Decididamente esta. — Sonrió agarrando también una elegante americana negra. — Con esos pantalones negros que llevas quedará perfecto. — Canturreó mientras extendía las prendas sobre la cama y se acercaba tarareando hacia su marido, que la observaba con una ceja alzada.

—Puedo cambiarme con la varita. — Ronroneó el mago mientras ella, sin dejar de tararear una melodía comenzaba a desabrochar la interminable hilera de botones de su levita.

— Siempre he creído que para algunas cosas el método muggle tiene sus ventajas. — El mago esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa mientras deslizaba las manos hasta la cintura de su pareja. — Eso ahora noooo.

—Insufrible sabelotodo. — Rezongó con fastidio.

Un fuerte fogonazo verde iluminó el amplio salón. La espigada figura atravesó las llamas mientras sacudía su túnica Burdeos con visible malestar… ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir a Molly que a alguien como ella pudiera interesarle asistir a esa estúpida fiesta? Ella era una bruja respetable y más motivo, la directora de Hogwarts… Para colmo estaba también "ese" espinoso asunto, que tarde o temprano tendría que resolver, todo por la honorabilidad de la institución a la que representaba. Se sacudía con desgana las cenizas que manchaban sus ropas cuando una voz chillona la sobresaltó.

—¡Minerva, querida! — Molly avanzaba hacia ella con una sonrisa complacida. — Es maravilloso que hayas decidido venir.

—Si… bueno. — Murmuró con desgana mientras las dos mujeres se saludaban con dos besos. — Es que lo has pedido de una manera… — Le reprochó recordando la insistencia de la pelirroja en que la acompañara para poner algo de orden en la fiesta de las muchachas.

—Que haría yo sin tí — Suspiró — También viene Tonks… — La directora rodó los ojos. — Pero ya sabes que la maternidad no la ha hecho madurar demasiado. Por cierto, ella y Remus llegan tarde.

—Para variar. — Murmuró. — Esos dos sí que han aparecido ¿Verdad?

—Ohh sí. — Contestó la matriarca de los Weasley con recelo, mientras la tomaba del brazo y la arrastraba hacia una mesita donde humeaba el té y unas pastas. — Llegaron ayer por la tarde ¿Y no te lo vas a creer?

—Sorpréndeme. — Gruñó y alzó las cejas mientras tomaba una taza de té y lo olía antes de probarlo.

—Se han casado. — El fuerte acceso de tos acompañó al chorro de té que le había salido por la nariz a la directora, Molly se apresuró a levantarse y comenzar a golpear su espalda con la mano abierta tratando de evitar que se ahogase.

—¿Qué?….¡Qué! — Gimió todavía entre toses.

—Lo que has oído. — Comentó con profundo disgusto. —Y créeme que no es una broma… aunque me gustaría. — La pelirroja se volvió a sentar en la butaca haciendo un mohín. — Imagina…— Suspiró. — Todos estos años con la esperanza de que esa niña se convirtiera en mi nuera. — Minerva la miró con gesto escéptico.

—Perdona querida, pero sinceramente no creo que tu Ronald resultara "adecuado" para Hermione… — La matriarca bebió de su taza con incomodidad. — … Esa niña necesita algo más…

—Ya sé que mi Ron no tiene muchas luces. — La interrumpió con indignación. — Pero olvidas que tengo otros hijos. Y algunos son inteligentes y con futuro…— La directora asintió con vehemencia. — Mi Percy por ejemplo… con ese puesto de secretario de Kingsley… Charly que ya es director de la reserva donde trabaja… o los gemelos … tan brillantes como hombres de negocios. — Suspiró. — Y sin embargo…

—Tu Ronald… — Murmuró con tono sombrío, Molly se mordió el labio.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Algunas veces me pregunto a quien ha salido. — Rezongó. — A su madre desde luego no.

—SL verdad es que cualquiera, menos él, hubiera sido una buena elección.

—Imagínate. — Gimoteó. — He tenido a esa niña en mi casa todos estos años como una hija más… — Negó con la cabeza. — Aún no me lo creo… no me lo creía ni cuando los vi aparecer por la puerta. — Minerva asintió con gravedad. — Imagina mi estupor cuando Snape me anunció a "su manera" que Hermione era su esposa.

—Conociendo a Severus me lo imagino en su línea… — Comentó con resignación. — Lo que no me explico es como no lo vimos antes.

—¿No te has creído esa historia?-

—¿Qué? ¿Lo de que se despertaron del coma y al verse se dieron cuenta de que querían estar juntos? — Comentó burlona. — ¡Merlin! ¡Es Snape!

—Bueno, los dos vivieron una experiencia muy traumática… quizás esa maldición les dañara el cerebro. — Minerva la miró escéptica desde detrás de sus gafas.

—De eso no me cabe duda… Pero de lo que tampoco me cabe duda es que hubo algo más. — Resopló dejando su taza con fuerza sobre el plato.

—La verdad es que de todos modos no han sido formas… así… tan de repente, y lo peor de todo… en secreto, sin una boda como Merlín manda.

—Ten una cosa clara Molly… — Murmuró la directora estrechando los ojos peligrosamente. — Esos dos me van a oír… — Un ligero temblor recorrió a la pelirroja, sabía que Minerva era de las pocas personas capaces de plantar cara al exmortífago, pero ante todo quería una velada y una boda tranquila y si los dos se enzarzaban la cosa distaría mucho de serlo. — Y tanto que me van a oír.

El fogonazo verde en la chimenea dejó a la señora Weasley con la palabra en la boca. La delgada bruja de alborotados cabellos pajizos entró en la sala a trompicones mientras se sacudía la ceniza de sus llamativas ropas.

—Ya te dije que llegaríamos tarde otra vez por tu culpa. — Bramó la voz del desaliñado mago que apareció tras ella, la joven se volvió ignorando completamente la perpleja mirada de las dos mujeres que seguían en la sala.

—Pues si me hubieras ayudado a cambiar a Teddy o a prepararle el biberón… — El hombre enrojeció ligeramente. — O a hacer la bolsa para dejárselo a mi madre, en lugar de andar pendiente de ese ridículo juego muggle, quizás no hubiéramos llegado tarde.

—¡Ridículo juego muggle!— Espetó indignado el licántropo. — Estas hablando de un partido de fútbol… y no de cualquier partido. El Manchester United v/s Liverpool… es "ÉL" partido.

Nymphadora sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad mientras su cabello se tornaba de un blanco casi brillante.

—¡Hombres! — Bufó dándole la espalda. — Veis una pelota en movimiento y perdéis la cabeza— Su marido la imitaba haciendo exagerados gestos de burla, mientras las dos brujas maduras los miraban boquiabiertas. — Quidditch… fútbol… tenis… basket… lo que sea … con tal de remolonear en casa…

—¡Remus! — La voz del niño que vivió interrumpió las protestas de la metamorfomaga.

—¡El agasajado! — Sonrió Lupín mientras avanzaba hacia el chico y los dos se fundían en un abrazo. Sin separarse miró de reojo a su mujer que continuaba de brazos cruzados con cara de pocos amigos. — ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? — Susurró con disimulo. Harry se separó y miró a su vez a la enfurecida bruja, el niño que vivió y venció se limitó a encogerse de hombros. — Bueno, nos vamos ya … ¿No?

—Enseguida, mis cuñados y Snape ya están aquí— Comentó. — Neville y el resto acudirán al pub.

—¿Snape? — Preguntó sorprendido. — ¿Viene a la despedida?

—Claro— Comentó el chico. — Es lo lógico siendo el marido de Herms.

—¿MARIDO? — La chillona voz de la metamorfomaga resonó en la sala, las dos mujeres maduras se miraron con un gesto socarrón.

—Si querida… — Rezongó la directora. — Parece que vuestra idea de casarse en secreto ha sentado escuela.

—¿Qué me he perdido? — Parpadeó el licántropo mientras Harry daba un soplido.

Augusta Longbottom miraba complacida a su nieto mientras el chico giraba mirándose al espejo.

—Tan elegante como tu padre. — Comentó la mujer al borde de las lágrimas. — Aunque sigo pensando que ése traje sería más adecuado con una corbata. — Neville rodó los ojos con resignación, su abuela siempre tenía la última palabra en su vestimenta, pero en esa cálida noche de junio, una ajustada corbata no era lo que más le apeteciera llevar. Conociendo a Ron y la clase de fiesta que sin duda tendría planeada, ya se vería demasiado formal con el traje gris oscuro y la camisa blanca… Pero él era así… Clásico, elegante. Ya no era el niño gordo y despistado de quien se habían reído en el colegio. La guerra le había cambiado, al contrario que el resto de sus amigos él si había madurado… él era ante todo un señor. Y una de las cosas que había aprendido era que la apariencia y el buen vestir podían serlo todo.

—Abuela, es una fiesta de amigos… no una reunión de negocios. — El chico se acercó a la mujer y le dio un caluroso beso en la mejilla. — Además, conociendo a esta panda iré demasiado elegante.

—Hijo, también es bueno que salgas y te distraigas con gente de tu edad. Trabajas demasiado y tienes que divertirte. — La mujer sonrió con picardía. — Quien sabe, quizás conozcas alguna jovencita que de verdad te guste.

El chico rodó los ojos. Otra vez con la misma canción, quería mucho a su abuela, pero a veces resultaba de lo más cansina con ese tema. No es que no hubiera salido con chicas… desde que era un héroe de guerra y un próspero hombre de negocios por el éxito de su cadena de invernaderos para el cultivo de ingredientes raros para pociones, multitud de jovencitas se habían arrojado a sus brazos. Y por supuesto había salido con algunas… pero la cosa nunca había durado. Simplemente no era lo que buscaba… eran eso, simples niñas caprichosas en busca del éxito del héroe o de su próspera cuenta corriente… Algo que no le llenaba… Él definitivamente buscaba algo más en una mujer. Y fundamentalmente era eso lo que quería, que fuera definitivamente una auténtica mujer; elegante, sofisticada, madura, independiente, segura de sí misma, nada que ver con esas niñatas caprichosas y facilonas con las que había salido hasta ahora, y que a su amigo el pelirrojo le gustaba frecuentar.

—Abuela… — Suspiró de nuevo. —Weasley organiza la fiesta y no me interesa en absoluto ninguna niñita de las que él podría invitar, además es una fiesta de hombres. — Llamar fiesta de hombres a esa reunión de borrachos era decir demasiado. Se apostaba su última y costosísima producción de Asfódeno rojo del Kirguistan a que alguno terminaría en San Mungo por un coma etílico y daría gracias si Harry no terminaba teniendo que usar un glamour en su boda para ocultar algún ojo morado… o algo peor. Él al menos lo tenía claro, llegado el momento se refugiaría en un buen Dry Martini y fingiría no conocer a esa manada de salvajes.

—Quién sabe… — Rió la mujer acercándose a su nieto y alisándole las solapas del traje. — El día que menos te esperes encontraras a esa mujer perfecta.

—Quiero pensar que sí — Sonrió el chico. — Pero te puedo garantizar que no será en uno de los antros que le gusta frecuentar a Wesley y compañía. — Besó una vez más en la frente a la menuda mujer y se acercó a la chimenea tomando un puñado de polvos flu. Se volvió para mirar a su abuela una vez más ella le hizo un gesto con la mano… ciertamente la noche se avecinaba de lo más movidita.

Hermione se sintió estremecer ante la helada mirada que le había dirigido, desde detrás de sus anteojos, su antigua jefa de casa. Severus en cambio la observaba con actitud claramente desafiante.

—Y hablando de la "pareja feliz"… — Gruñó la directora con una mueca desagradable.

—Minerva. — Saludó el exmortífago con una sacudida de cabeza. La chica se acercó a la mujer que la abrazó sin apartar su mirada del que había sido su colega en la docencia.

—Creo que será mejor irse. — Murmuró la señora Weasley en el oído de la esposa del licántropo, la joven asintió al tiempo que engullía rápidamente la rosquilla que llevaba en la boca.. Sigilosamente ambas brujas salieron de la sala dejando a los tres solos.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hablar con vosotros dos… — Comenzó la mujer. — En especial contigo Severus. — Hermione miraba a uno y a otro con gesto preocupado.

—Sí, la verdad es que yo también tenía ganas de verte. — Rezongó. — Y mi esposa ya me había informado de tu… asistencia a la fiesta. — Los perplejos ojos de la ex jefa de Gryffindor siguieron el movimiento de la mano de Snape hasta el bolsillo interior de su americana. Sin mediar palabra sacó un pliego de papel de su interior y se lo tendió secamente a la sorprendida mujer.

—¿Qué es…? — Balbuceó mientras abría el sobre y sacaba el doblado pergamino.

—Mi renuncia. — Espetó secamente, los ojos castaños de su mujer se abrieron desorbitadamente mientras la mandíbula de la directora caía de golpe. — Simplemente no me apetece darte el gusto de que seas tú quien me mande al paro.

Pero… — La mujer no era capaz de hilar sus ideas. Cierto era que ella misma y el consejo escolar estaban muy molestos con todos los comentarios que había surgido en la prensa sobre las supuestas relaciones ilícitas que él y Granger habían podido mantener mientras permanecían en el colegio, y muchos padres habían manifestado su malestar por la posibilidad de que alguien con sus antecedentes siguiera dando clases a sus hijos. Ya no era solo su oscuro pasado como mortífago, que pese a su heroica actuación en la guerra, mucha gente se resistía a perdonar. Ahora se unía a todo ello el escándalo pregonado por Rita Sketer desde su columna de El Profeta, quizás lo que decía era exagerado, pero gracias a ella todo el mundo se creía esa versión de "Profesor seduce a alumna entre los muros de Hogwarts", convirtiendo a Snape en una especie de Casanova asalta cunas. Todo esto la había colocado a ella en una delicada posición como directora de la institución. Valoraba a Snape como docente aunque muchas veces no comulgara con sus peculiares métodos pedagógicos, y Slughorn contaba con mucha más popularidad entre los alumnos y parecía mucho más cómodo en su puesto después de desaparecida la amenaza de Voldemort… pero esa historia con Granger había sido ya la gota que colmó el vaso…

No había podido evitar tomarse esa historia como algo personal, la joven había sido su debilidad durante sus años de colegio, la niña de sus ojos… Ver esa foto en la portada de El Profeta, donde se veía a los dos esquivando a las cámaras y se daban "excesivos detalles" sobre su "Pasión en San Mungo", había ocasionado que Poppy la tuviera que tratar de una brutal subida de tensión, que le había dejado un molesto tic en el ojo izquierdo durante más de una semana. No podía evitarlo, para ella Hermione era un poco como la hija que nunca había podido tener. Y aunque ya tuviera casi 20 años, para ella siempre sería una niña inocente, y él…

Resopló con fuerza… Lo que opinaba de él. Ella era ante todo una dama respetable y ciertos adjetivos era mejor guardárselos para una misma… no le importaba si esa versión era o no la verdadera. Era el corruptor de su niña y se atrevía a mirarla con esa medio sonrisa cínica. ¡Y para colmo le presentaba su renuncia! ¡A ella! Miró de nuevo al papel que llevaba en la mano y de nuevo a él.

— Pero… ¿Por…?

— Sencillo. — Rezongó cruzándose de brazos. — Durante todos estos años permanecí en Hogwarts no únicamente porque Dumbledore fuera el único que quisiera emplear a un mortífago absuelto, sino por mantener mi tapadera en el caso de que las sospechas del director se confirmasen, como por desgracia así fue. — Hizo una mueca de disgusto. — Y de propina cuidar del condenado Potter. ¿Pero no creerás ni por asomo que soportaba año tras año a toda esa manada de patanes con gusto? — La bruja apretó los labios en una fina línea, mientras él la miraba arqueando una ceja con gesto burlón. — ¿O a la colección de incompetentes que el director hacía desfilar por el puesto de profesor de Defensa? — Sus labios se curvaron en una maliciosa sonrisa. — Soy un experto legeremens… — La ceja se elevó más aún mientras se inclinaba hacia ella con gesto intimidante. — …Crees que no he sabido en cuanto te he visto todo lo que te cruza por la mente… ¡Merlín Minerva! ¡Eres demasiado transparente!

— No es solo lo que yo piense. — Consiguió articular con indignación. — Todo el consejo de dirección ha pedido tu cese como profesor. Entiende que los padres de alumnas piensan de tí lo peor.

— ¡Pero nada de lo que ha dicho esa maldita cucaracha es verdad! — Espetó la joven apretando los puños y roja de ira. — No puede echar así a Severus… — McGonagall se volvió hacia ella con nerviosismo.

— Ya he dicho que lo que yo opine de "ESTE" asunto no importa, Hermione. — Se justificó.

— Por eso mismo. — Snape señaló el pergamino de sus manos. — Ya había previsto ese molesto asunto, así que ahí tienes mi renuncia.— Esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha. — Y créeme que para mí es todo un placer presentártela. — La bruja arrugó la nariz con un patente disgusto, mientras Hermione seguía boqueando, mirando a uno y otro alucinada.

— ¿Es tu última palabra? — Gruñó la directora.

— Ultimísima. — Escupió con satisfacción.

La profesora se volvió una vez más hacia su ex alumna que aún no salía de su asombro.

— Espero querida que sepas en lo que te has metido. — Dijo secamente, y sin decir más se volvió con una sacudida de su túnica y salió dando un portazo. Por unos instantes se hizo el silencio en la sala, la joven seguía con la vista clavada en la puerta, tratando de asumir lo que acababa de presenciar. Siempre había sentido autentica veneración hacia su antigua jefa de casa y verla con esa actitud tan abiertamente hostil hacia su marido y ella… Su marido…

Se volvió hacia el hombre que continuaba igual que ella con los ojos entornados, fijos en la puerta, y ese gesto socarrón en el rostro. Ella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Acababa de perder su trabajo… se había quedado en paro. Y sin embargo no parecía afectarle en absoluto, al contrario, tenía un gesto de lo más satisfecho en el rostro.

— ¿Lo tenías planeado? — Preguntó Hermione acercándose a él con las manos en las caderas. — ¡Pero las pociones son tu vida! ¡El colegio es tu vida!… — Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. — ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

— Primero que nada mujer. Ese nido de retardados no es ni mucho menos lo que yo consideraría mi vida. — Comenzó con vehemencia. — Aquello era y siempre fue más una obligación impuesta por las circunstancias. Ahora puedo ser dueño de verdad de mi vida. Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana. — Alzó la mano y le acarició el rostro con ternura. — Puedo tener una vida de verdad. Contigo. — Ella esbozó una suave sonrisa. — Además… ¿Te gustaría pasar separados los 9 meses que dura el curso? ¿Solo viéndonos en vacaciones? Porque te puedo garantizar que Minerva no te permitiría así como así instalarte en el colegio. — Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Lo sé, pero era tu empleo… — Susurró compungida. — Y siempre me has recordado que solo eres un pobre profesor… Y yo aún no tengo un empleo, no…

— Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. — Snape la calló colocando suavemente el índice sobre sus labios, ella lo miró aturdida. — No deberías hacer trabajar tanto esa mente hiperactiva que tienes. ¿De verdad crees que no lo tengo todo pensado?

— ¿Qué…? — Se inclinó sobre ella y la calló con un suave beso en los labios, ella suspiró al sentirlo separarse lentamente.

— Luego. — Murmuró. — Ahora nos esperan tus queridos amiguitos. A ti para esa cena de mujeres y a mí para arrastrarme a Merlín sabe que tugurio. — Ella asintió.

— Solo prométeme una cosa. — Snape la miró alzando una ceja con escepticismo.— Pase lo que pase no maldecirás a ninguno de ellos. — El mago oscuro suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

— Ni que me quedara otra, por muchas ganas que tenga.

— …Y no te emborracharás. — Le amenazó con el índice, justo al llegar ante la puerta. Su marido hizo una mueca de desgana.

— Eso son dos promesas no una. — La joven frunció profundamente el ceño. — ¡Mujer! Me condenas a una noche de tortura con esa manada de patanes descerebrados, y me exiges que no alivie mi sufrimiento con un buen whisky… — Ella alzó las cejas en una mueca de afirmación. — Tu crueldad ya está alcanzando cotas preocupantes.

— Tú también. — Canturreó su esposa. — Pero que sepas que si bebes lo sabré. Y no dormirás en TÚ cama esta noche. — Abrió la puerta y se adelantó dejando a un enfurruñado Severus tras ella.

¿Y si bebía como se iba a enterar? Sacudió la cabeza con desgana mientras cerraba tras él y la seguía hasta el hall donde separaban sus forzados compañeros de juerga. Si tenía que soportar eso que ellos llamaban fiesta, que al menos fuera con un índice etílico aceptable en su sangre. Luego ya veríamos si dormía o no en su cama… al fin y al cabo y como buena serpiente, siempre conseguía sus objetivos.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola a todos/as, ya se que he hecho esperar demasiado la actualización , pero ya sabeis como ando con lo mío. Pero aquí me teneis otra vez, con el nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste. Y aquí os dejo la primera parte de este desmadre llamado despedida de solteros… y es q algunas/os ya sabréis como puede llegar a gastárselas la gente en esos eventos… Y la cosa aun va a degenerar mas en el próximo capitulo así q … preparaos..**_

_** En fin, que aquí tenéis el capítulo.**_

_** Como siempre un beso muy grande a todos/as los que dejais review: (Crizagloss, Eyp, Mar 90, Minerva91, Sely Cat, Gabrielle Rickman Snape, ItrustSeverus, LilandraBlack, Summer723, Juliacesar, Kismet, Daniie Snape Malfoy, MissLuppi, Bluemeanie76, LithiumGaham, Allelu, Lyla Snape, Melissa Elizabeth Granger, Dinha Prince, AnHi, fjc Nix, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune, Lunnaris Elentaris, Ginebra216, Nena10124, Valitos, Rasaaabe, Eileen Prince Snape, Twiligth-Edwella, Mistontli, **__**…**__**) A Mis mortifagas favoritas: Patty**__**—**__**Sly, y Anita snape, a mi gemela maligna y Beta June Magic, a mi hermanita del alma Vampi Lolita que me ayuda mucho en los momentos en q mi musa se pone algo vaga y a mi super hermana Amia Snape**_

_** Y a todos los que le**__**éis y no dejáis rewiew os mando otro también.**_

**Despedidas de Soltero o c****ómo destruir tu reputación en una sola noche .**

Los altos tacones resonaban en el adoquinado del callejón Knockturn, varios individuos de aspecto sombrío que se arremolinaban en torno a sus dudosos quehaceres se volvieron con descaro para contemplar el movimiento contoneante de sus caderas, como sus esculturales formas se marcaban bajo los ajustados jeans negros, como su larga melena azabache se sacudía con cada enérgico paso.

-Es una pena que una tía tan buena sea una jodida squib. - Le soltó con descaro un brujo desdentado y de rasgos porcinos mientras la joven pasaba por delante. Ella se limitó a hacer una mueca desagradable, llevaba muchos años oyendo ese tipo de cosas para sentirse ofendida.

-También es una pena que los cerdos hablen… - Sus ojos dorados brillaron con maldad. - Y sin embargo algunos lo hacen.

Otro de los magos igual de agraciado que el primero le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a su compañero dando una estridente carcajada, mientras la joven les pasaba de largo mostrándoles el dedo índice en un gesto obsceno. Después de más de dos años ya estaba muy acostumbrada a la chusma que deambulaba por aquel estercolero y sabía tratarlos sin impórtale lo más mínimo, incluso sin contar con la ventaja de la magia. Dio un suspiro, más de dos años desde que Madame Scarlet la había sacado de la desesperación de las calles, y le había ofrecido ese trabajo.

Aquella bruja le dio una oportunidad, se había portado con ella como una verdadera madre debía haber hecho, nada que ver con el desprecio y el rechazo de los que llevaban su sangre. Para ellos ella era un fracaso una simple squib que no merecía vivir y menos pertenecer al linaje de los Andrade, los pura sangre más antiguos de España y Galicia, por eso la habían echado de casa con tan solo 15 años, condenándola a una vida de miseria. Todo lo contrario a Madame, ella les había abierto su casa, las había alimentado, a ella y a Lucía. Y nunca le exigió más allá de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a dar, porque ante todo ella no era una puta. No, ella era bailarina, su pasión, su vida, junto a su pequeña. Y cuando bailaba encima de ese escenario solo existían ella y la música, nada más. Antonia Andrade ya no existía, solo existía Tony Fire.

Ignorando las obscenidades que seguían lloviendo a su paso, la chica llegó ante la iluminada fachada del local. "La bruja Escarlata" era con diferencia el mejor club del callejón Knockturn solo frecuentado por magos de alto nivel… aunque la experiencia le había demostrado que poco importaba la "alcurnia" de cualquier tío… unas copas más unas copas menos y todos terminaban convirtiéndose en una manada de orangutanes en celo.

-¡Hola niña! - El tipo enorme con aspecto de gorila que permanecía apoyado junto a la puerta, le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. El aspecto del portero del local resultaba de lo más intimidante para cualquiera que no lo conociera, de hecho a él le debían la relativa tranquilidad con la que habían pasado la oscura etapa de dominio de "El que no debía ser nombrado", con sus más de dos metros y sus enormes músculos que abultaban bajo el oscuro traje, resultaba de lo más disuasorio para cualquier mortífago con ganas de gresca. Pero para ella y las chicas Herbert era un niño grande de lo más entrañable, como un cariñoso osito de peluche que siempre tenía una palabra y un gesto amable para ellas. - Menos mal que has llegado pronto, Madame anda de lo más nerviosa. - Continuó mirando con recelo al interior del local.

- Gracias Bert. - Contestó con una dulce sonrisa. - Eres un "cieliño". - La joven entró al club y se quedó perpleja con lo que vio.

Las chicas corrían de un lado a otro con sus mejores ropas, mientras una nerviosa Madame Scarlet agitaba su varita cambiando la decoración una y otra vez.

-¿Se puede saber que tripa se os ha roto? - Preguntó la chica cruzándose de brazos con socarronería. La exuberante bruja pelirroja la miró perpleja.

-¿Tripa? - Espetó exasperada. -¡Por Merlín! Niña. ¿Sabes quién viene esta noche?

-Sorpréndeme. - Contestó con desgana.

-¡HARRY POTTER! - Exclamó, y una de las chicas, una rubia de aspecto lánguido dio un grito histérico, como si de una estrella de rock se tratase. - ¿Tienes idea del honor que es? - La hispana se limitó a parpadear varias veces. - Su amigo Weasley de los Chudley Cannons ha reservado el local para su despedida de soltero.

¡Cómo no! ¡El terror pelirrojo! No podía ser otro el que eligiera su garito para una fiesta privada. Él y sus compañeros de equipo eran asiduos clientes y ella ya había tenido el gusto de darle a "probar jarabe de palo" a ese salido impresentable. Poco le importaba que fuera dándoselas de héroe de guerra, amigo del Gran Salvador del Mundo Mágico y estrella del quidditch. El chico era un patán y un capullo rematado, eso se lo diría tantas veces como hiciera falta. Suspiró… Solo pensar que ese gañán era el cerebro organizador de esa fiesta ya hacía prever que la cosa terminaría mal para alguno de ellos, él el primero.

-Pues no le veo la razón a tanto alboroto. - Comentó con gesto aburrido. - Serán otra panda de "papaberzas" salidos y además borrachos hasta las trancas. Ya sabes como suelen acabar las juegas del "Picha corta". - La dueña del local hizo un gesto de disgusto, ya estaba cansada de recriminar a las chicas por llamar así al guardián de los Chudley Cannons. A los clientes que pagaban se les debía un respeto y este al menos lo hacía generosamente.

-Poco importa quien monte la fiesta. - Le regañó. - El homenajeado el Harry Potter. Y todos en el mundo mágico le debemos la libertad y algunos hasta la vida. ¿O ya no recuerdas como eran las cosas con "El que no debía ser nombrado"?

La gallega se calló. Sí, lo sabía demasiado bien, siendo squib y con una hija de un muggle, tenía todos los puntos para haber acabado de muy mala manera de no haber terminado la cosa como lo hizo. Y aún tenía que dar las gracias a haber sido la bailarina más requerida en las fiestas que Malfoy organizaba para le elite de los mortífagos… En aquella época ya tuvo sus sospechas respecto a ese rubio tan estirado, pero lo que nunca se imaginó era que terminaría dirigiendo un garito gay junto a su pareja a apenas doscientos metros de allí.

-Sí… lo sé. - Murmuró apartando su larga melena del rostro. - Pero no dejan de ser unos críos, no sé por qué estás tan nerviosa. Beberán, gritarán y alguna de las chicas se ganara una buena propina.

-Lo que más nerviosa me tiene es tu carácter, niña. - Tony parpadeó. - Y tengo que rogarte que te controles durante tu actuación. - La mujer comenzó a frotarse las manos incómoda. - Ya sabes, si el chico intenta propasarse… después de todo es nuestro salvador.

-Me importa un carallo que sea el puto héroe del mundo. - Espetó irritada. - Ya me conoces… se mira pero no se toca. Yo soy bailarina, si quiere otro tipo de servicios estoy segura de que Blanche, Maggy o cualquiera de las otras estará encantada. - Se inclinó hacia su jefa. - ¡Pero esta servidora NO! - Dio un respingo. - Ahora si me disculpas, tendré que ir a prepararme para el show.

Se giró y se dirigió con paso firme hacia los camerinos. Mientras, Madame Scarlet rogaba a Merlín para que su pupila favorita no terminara liando una de las suyas.

- Tachannn. - Canturreó el joven de los Weasley al llegar frente al iluminado local. - La bruja Escarlata. - Sus hermanos esbozaron maliciosas sonrisas mientras se miraban los unos a los otros. Lupín dio una sonora palmada en el hombro del homenajeado que se limitaba a tragar saliva. ¿Qué mago no conocía de oídas la fama de ese garito? Aún recordaba con vergüenza la última vez en que Black y él habían sido echados de allí a patadas… Si Nymphadora se enteraba... Aunque… ¿Por qué tenía que enterarse?.

-Me sorprendes comadreja. - Rezongó con burla Draco Malfoy que seguía al lado de su más que sombrío padrino. - Siempre he considerado este establecimiento demasiado selecto para que acepten clientes de tu… entidad. - Ron hizo una mueca de asco, no sabía en qué rayos estaba pensando Harry cuando invitó a esos dos… y mucho menos cuando él le prometió no entrar al trapo con el hurón. Aunque en el último año de guerra Draco se había pasado a su lado, jugándose la vida con ello. Para él seguía siendo un estúpido engreído a quien le partiría la boca con gusto.

-¡Vamos cuñado! - Fred le pasó el brazo por el hombro a Potter, mientras el chico que venció parecía más pálido que nunca. - Es una ocasión única en tu vida…

-Si… cuantas veces este y yo. - George le rodeó por el otro lado y dedicó una mirada cómplice a su gemelo. -Hemos soñado con entrar aquí teniendo tu edad… Piénsalo vas a hacer realidad el sueño de la mayoría de magos adolescentes. - Harry miraba a uno y a otro con nerviosismo.

-Las modelos del Play Wizard… casi todas trabajan aquí. - Se relamió de nuevo George.

-Pero… Ginny. - Balbuceó el muchacho. - Ron rodó los ojos.

-Vamos… la mayoría aquí tenemos pareja. - Señaló Fred guiñando un ojo. - Además, no te creas que ellas son unas santas… a Angelina se le ha escapado algo sobre "Un bombero" que no sé qué clase de fuegos va a apagar esta noche…

Snape emitió un grave gruñido al tiempo que su ceño se arrugaba aún más. ¿Bombero?… La forma en que el pelirrojo lo había dicho anunciaba que la inocente cena de mujeres en la que se había quedado su mujer iba a tener poco de inocente… Ganas le estaban entrando de volver a la mansión de los Black y arrastrar a su esposa lejos de esa manada de lobas… eso era lo único que le faltaba después de ver el lugar a donde el anormal cabeza hueca les había traído… Más le valía que ninguna de las chicas le reconociera, o si alguno de esos imbéciles se iba de la lengua, Hermione le tendría durmiendo en el sofá por el resto de su jodida existencia.

-Bueno. - Sonrió el salvador del mundo mágico. - Supongo que un día es un día.

-¡Así se habla! - Le aplaudió Bill mientras se comenzaba a subir los escalones junto a Charly.

Longbottom suspiró con resignación. Sus sospechas no habían estado muy desencaminadas, aunque bien mirado hubiera sido peor que Ron los llevara a una de esas discotecas del Londres muggle que también solía frecuentar. Al menos podía estar satisfecho de haber comprobado que había conseguido vencer ese miedo a Snape que arrastraba desde los 11 años. De hecho había llegado a intercambiar con él ex profesor un educado saludo al reunirse con el grupo, quizás hasta con el tiempo podría conseguir de él alguna recomendación para su negocio de ingredientes, al fin y al cabo era uno de los mejores pocionistas de Europa… el marido de su mejor amiga. Y como decía a veces, tratándose de negocios hasta la ayuda del diablo era bienvenida.

Con esos pensamientos comenzó a subir lentamente la elegante escalera que daba acceso al local detrás de todos sus compañeros… Al menos siempre le quedaría el Dry Martini.

Hermione dejó caer el tenedor en su plato medio lleno. Estaba empezando a lamentar no haber cedido a los chantajes de su marido y haber aceptado esa velada tranquila en algún restaurante discreto. Si tenía que seguir aguantando esas miradas de reproche de su ex jefa de casa y sobre todo los comentarios estúpidos de Fleur, terminaría vomitando.

-Vamogs directora. Debegría probar este vino de Bourdeaux. - La joven le llenó la copa hasta arriba a la mujer que se limitó a fruncir el ceño y engullirla de un solo trago. Ginny contuvo una risilla nerviosa mientras la señora Snape suspiraba. - Tome un pogco más… esta es una noche de fiegta.

-Pues para ti no es muy recomendable querida. - Le reprocho su suegra. - Apenas hace mes y medio que diste a luz y el alcohol no es muy bueno si estás dando el pecho. - La francesa sonrió con suficiencia mientras daba otro sorbo de su copa.

-Egs que no estoy dando erg pecho. - Espetó secamente, la matriarca de los Weasley abrió mucho los ojos indignada, Tonks y Ginny se miraron con gesto divertido.

-¿ESTAS DICIENDOME QUE NO LE DAS EL PECHO A MI NIETA? - Bramó la mujer con el rostro rojizo por la cena y el alcohol. - ¡YO HE CRIADO SIETE HIJOS A MIS PECHOS Y ESO ES LO QUE TU DEBES HACER! - Su nuera sonrió de nuevo.

-Vamogs no seags antigua. - Respondió como si la cosa no fuera con ella. - Logs biberones le van muy bien. - Se palpó los pechos con regodeo. - Y no pegtendegas que estropee mi cuerpo con algo así.

-Pues yo críe a siete y…

-Y asig te ha idog. - Se burló haciendo que Angelina la pellizcara bajo la mesa. Tonks se miró los pechos y los apretó con ambas manos.

-Pues yo he dado el pecho a Teddy y Remus no parece disgustado. - Comentó entre risas la metamorfaga. – Al parecer le gustan más. - La directora se sacudió mientras le dedicaba a la joven una mirada de desaprobación, el resto de brujas más jóvenes estallaron en carcajadas.

-Toma Minerva. - La matriarca le tendía una botella de buen vino. - Creo que las dos lo necesitaremos para aguantar la noche.

-¿Y tú no bebes nada?- Preguntó la homenajeada inclinándose hacia su amiga y mirando con curiosidad la coca cola Muggle que estaba bebiendo. - ¿No será que tu misteriosa boda con el murciélago también ha tenido alguna causa de fuerza mayor? - Susurró en su oído haciendo que su amiga se atragantase.

Hermione miró a su alrededor nerviosa, las demás estaban aún enfrascadas en su debate sobre la lactancia mientras Minerva y Molly brindaban de nuevo con el vino francés y se volvió su amiga con disimulo.

-Noooo… - Protestó por lo bajo. - Aún seria pronto… Creo.

-¿Creo? - La pelirroja alzó una ceja, mientras su amiga volvía a mirar de reojo a sus compañeras de juerga.

-Sí, bueno… - Balbuceó de nuevo. - Yo por mi parte no estoy… ya sabes… usando medios. - La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. - Y no sé si él lo hace… aunque creo que piensa que todavía utilizo el hechizo de control de menstruación… ya sabes ese que Poppy…

-Si claro, todas lo usamos aunque como todo no es infalible… -No pudo evitar una risilla. - ¡Estas tratando de quedarte embarazada! - Hermione le dio un pisotón bajo la mesa para que callara y le dirigió una mirada asesina. Gracias a Merlín Angelina andaba sirviendo unos mojitos y haciendo volar la botella de forma muy acrobática, mientras Luna la observaba como si hubiera descubierto una especie nueva.

-Si… pero cállate. - Susurró en un gruñido.

-¿Y tu marido? - Preguntó por lo bajo aun con su sonrisa burlona en el rostro. - Porque a Harry la noticia le provocó una colitis que le duro una semana. - Hermione rodó los ojos. - Y Snape no da la imagen de padre entusiasta…

-No… no lo sabe. - Gruñó de nuevo. - Pero voy a hablar con él… no sé cuándo pero lo haré. - Cierto, tenía que ser capaz de abordar el tema, aunque todavía la imagen de aquel niño que nunca fue le doliera en el fondo del alma. Sabía que al principio la idea de ser padre no había entusiasmado a Severus, pero con el paso de los meses, esa forma de mirarla, de tratarla, de cuidarla… casi podía jurar que deseaba de verdad ese hijo tanto como ella… por desgracia aquello solo había sido una ilusión. Ahora no sabría cómo reaccionaría en esa realidad.- … Pero lo haremos.

-Hermione… eso es maligno… eres maléfica. - Le reprochó su amiga con gesto de estarlo disfrutando.

-¿Yo? - Se indignó la ex prefecta. - Perdona bonita, pero Yo ya estoy casada… - El rostro de la pelirroja adquirió un tono a juego con su cabello. - No trato de enganchar marido con ello.

-Yo no trate de enganchar marido. - Se justificó la chica, la señora Snape alzó una ceja en un gesto típico de su esposo. - Solo defendía lo mío. - S removió incómoda en su asiento mientras miraba de reojo al resto de comensales que parecían seguir a lo suyo. - Ni te imaginas la cantidad de mosconas que andaban de tras de Harry después de vencer a ese loco. Y encima mi hermano acosándolo cada dos por tres con esa mierda de salir a "abordar mujeres". - Hizo una mueca de asco al tiempo que hacia el gesto de unas comillas con ambos dedos.

-Es que Ron es idiota.

-¡Bravo! - Exclamó Luna dando una sonora palmada, las dos amigas se volvieron bruscamente hacia ella, creyendo que se refería a su comentario. Afortunadamente la rubia aplaudía entusiasmada ante los malabarismos de Angelina con una coctelera. Lavender y las gemelas Patil se miraron divertidas.

Un estallido en medio de la habitación llamó la atención de todas las mujeres allí reunidas, un enfurruñado Kreacher surgió de la nada haciendo flotar un montón cajas y paquetes a su alrededor.

-¡Los regalossssssssssss! - Exclamaron las brujas. Ginny se puso de pie de golpe emocionada, Hermione no pudo evitar fijarse en que el elfo domestico andaba inquieto, sus ojos amarillentos inyectados en sangre y desorbitados parecían buscar algo con ansia asesina. Kreacher siempre había tenido un comportamiento algo paranoico… pero esa noche lo estaba más incluso de lo habitual.

-Si la ama y sus amigas lo permiten… - Gruñó el elfo con tono sombrío. - Kreacher tiene una "plaga" que eliminar. - La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa y Kreacher desapareció con un plof, no sin que antes Hermione pudiera apreciar una sádica sonrisa en su rostro de murciélago.

-Es increíble, lo servicial y amable que se ha vuelto este elfo después de la guerra. - Comentó la matriarca de los Weasley, sus mejillas ya se habían teñido de un delator color rojizo.

-No te confundas mamá. En el fondo sigue haciendo lo que le da la gana, pero Harry le ha cogido cariño y parece que al menos es algo "menos" desagradable.

-Deberías liberarlo. - Rezongó Hermione de mala gana. - Ya sabes lo que opino de la servidumbre de los elfos dom…

-¡Tu egstas loca! - La francesa la miraba indignada. - Con lo mal que egsta eg segvicio… agggg… sogbe todo con tantos pagñales que cambiag… eso solo lo deben haceg los elfos.

-Pues yo pienso… aaayyyy. - El fuerte pellizco que le propino la pelirroja impidió que Hermione le dijera cuatro cosas a esa princesita esclavista.

-Vamos Ginny. - Le animó de nuevo Lavender. - Tienes que ver tus regalos.

La agasajada se levantó sonriente y se dirigió hacia la montaña de paquetes, se detuvo un momento abrumada.

-No … no sé por dónde empezar. - Cogió un pequeño paquete alargado. - Son muchos…

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…- Jaleó Padma, ella y su hermana eran incapaces de contener las carcajadas. - Ese es uno de los nuestros. - Lavender asintió algo enrojecida.

-A ver. - Mordiéndose la lengua comenzó a rasgar el brillante papel dorado cuando una explosión de confeti rosa la hizo sobresaltarse y algo salió volando de la caja. Todas siguieron con curiosidad la estela dorada hasta que el extraño objeto se posó sobre la mesa.

Las reacciones fueron variadas entre las presentes. Hermione alzó las cejas con una mueca escéptica, Tonks se cayó de la silla con estrépito, Angelina soltó un largo silbido, Fleur fingió taparse los ojos, mientras las Patil y Lavender se abrazaban llorando de la risa. Las caras de la directora y de Molly eran sendas máscaras de cera, como si las dos se hubieran quedado petrificadas por un hechizo, Ginny miró a sus amigas entre la vergüenza y la risa. Lo que se alzaba en medio de la mesa sobre unas patitas y con unos pequeños bracitos puestos en jarras, tenía toda la forma de una especie de pene masculino andante. Aquella cosa se sacudió como un perro bajo el agua y comenzó a cantar una canción obscena, mientras ejecutaba un divertido paso de baile esquivando los platos.

-¿Cómo habéis…? - Les reprochó la pelirroja a sus amigas entre carcajadas.

-Solo para recordarte… - Jadeó Lavender. - … Que cuando a Harry le falle… existen otras posibilidades… - El coro de risas se hizo más fuerte.

-Y solo es el principio. - Gritó Angelina.

Hermione rodó los ojos con una sonrisa socarrona… Eran cosas como esa las que se había ahorrado con su boda en Tahiti, y cada vez estaba menos arrepentida.

-Creo que necesitaremos algo más fuerte. - Murmuró asqueada la directora, sacudiendo la vacía botella de vino ante la aún perpleja y abochornada señora Weasley. Su Hija acababa de abrir un paquete que contenía un más que obsceno y minúsculo conjunto de lencería roja, entre las risas y aullidos de las demás.

-Como siempre tienes razón Minerva. - Gimió en estado de shock. - Mucho más fuerte…

El sonoro bofetón hizo que hasta el ex mortífago se volviera a mirar sin poder evitar un gesto de burla en el rostro. No esperaba menos del imbécil más joven de los Weasley que se sobaba la mejilla espatarrado en el suelo, donde había acabado después de que la llamativa camarera le propinase tan soberano guantazo. La pandilla de animales estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

-Pero… nena… - Balbuceó. - tú haces que… me queme.- Jadeó el pelirrojo ya algo nublado por el alcohol. La chica escasamente vestida bufó hastiada.

-Pues apágate con eso. - Bufó para acto seguido, vaciarle la enorme jarra de cerveza que llevaba en la mano sobre la cabeza. Los hermanos del chico detonaron en aplausos mientras que un más que ebrio Potter señalaba a su amigo con el dedo riendo como un loco.

-Tenías razón… hip…. - Hipó. - … Esto es muy… divertido.

Snape hizo una mueca de hastío y se volvió de nuevo hacia la barra, donde permanecía cómodamente sentado frente a un vaso de buen whisky de fuego. ¿No beber? Alzó una ceja. ¿Cómo pretendía su mujer que aguantara a esa pandilla de patanes sin algo de buen alcohol en las venas? Otro sonoro aullido le hizo rodar los ojos, no necesitaba ni mirar para saber que el jodido chucho andaba a cuatro patas sobre el escenario a los pies de una rolliza pelirroja a penas "vestida" con un tanga. Había imbéciles que no sabían beber y este era uno de ellos. No es que no hubiera visto espectáculos igual de bochornosos durante las fiestas de Rodolphus en aquel antro y quizás hasta peores. Pero aquello… una cosa era aguantar mortífagos desmelenados y otra cosa una pandilla de Gryffindors haciendo el ridículo… hasta Kingsley se había subido al escenario a hacerle el coro a ese pulgoso. Era demasiado. Engulló el contenido del vaso de un trago y no necesitó pedir otro para que la mismísima Madame Scarlet lo rellenase.

-No parece disfrutar de la fiesta de sus amigos, profesor. - Canturreó la mujer inclinándose hacia él.

-Ya conoces mis costumbres Sarah. Me gusta beber solo. - Gruñó con desgana, se notaba que ambos se conocían de años. - Y Merlín me libre de que ESO, sean mis amigos. -La mujer esbozó una sonrisa socarrona y alzó otra copa en un auto brindis.

-Vamos profesor… son jóvenes. Y es la despedida de soltero del chico. - Sonrió maliciosamente. - Habrá que verle a usted en la suya.

-Afortunadamente esto es algo que ya no puede ocurrir. - Dio otro prolongado sorbo a su vaso. - Te anuncio que ya soy un hombre casado. - La mujer parpadeó sorprendida.- Y pude prescindir de esta… ridícula parafernalia.

-Ohhh… Mis felicitaciones. - Exclamó alegremente la mujer. – Sí, había leído que tenía pareja en la columna de Skeeter…- Snape emitió un gruñido… esa jodida chismosa. - Pero casado… - Le guiñó el ojo con picardía. - Deduzco entonces que dejará de frecuentar este establecimiento.

-Que me encuentre ahora aquí es solo circunstancial Sarah. - Comentó con desgana, mirando de nuevo como el jodido Potter miraba con ojos de cordero degollado como una streeper se quitaba provocativamente el sostén y se lo colocaba en la cabeza. Al menos sería entretenido ver como la chica Weasley lo despellejaba vivo en caso de enterarse… y lo tendría bien merecido. Sacudió la cabeza con resignación y se volvió de nuevo hacia la madame, Hermione también lo mataría a él si seguía mirando. -Menos mal que por lo menos tu whisky de fuego sigue siendo de lo mejor… si no… no sé cómo aguantaría semejante compañía. - Cerró los ojos al escuchar de nuevo el coro de aullidos… esto ya no se aguantaba ni entrando en coma etílico.

-Pues las chicas y yo lamentaremos perder… - Lo miró de nuevo con gesto provocativo. - Un cliente de su… Entidad.

-Esa … Entidad … ya tiene dueña absoluta. - Ronroneó con descaro, no podía negar que durante su largo periodo de soltería había ganado una gran fama entre las chicas. Esas eran las cosas que su mujer nunca debería saber, por mucho que le odiase tener secretos con ella.- Y siempre te quedaran otros clientes con quien divertirte. Yo estoy fuera de circulación… permanentemente.

-Si… aunque antes tampoco gozábamos de sus visitas tan a menudo como quisiéramos. - Le reprochó la mujer llenando de nuevo los vasos.

-Ya me conoces. En el fondo si venía a este sitio fue siempre por Rodolphus, Lucius y los demás. - Bebió otro trago. - Y ya que estaba pues…

-Lo de Malfoy sí que ha sido una sorpresa. - Comentó animada la mujer, él alzó una ceja. - Aunque bien mirado… nunca hizo mucho caso de las chicas… hasta juraría que miraba más a Bert… - Snape sonrió con socarronería, o a cualquier mortífago joven y novato. - Por cierto regenta un local con ese Lockhart a dos manzanas de aquí.

-Lo sé. - Espetó secamente. -Su mujer me lo ha contado, o debería decir mejor… ex mujer.

-Ohh pobre. - La mujer se llevó las manos al pecho en señal de aflicción. - Tiene que ser tan duro que tu marido te engañe de esa forma. - Severus alzó la otra ceja, tenía su gracia que esas palabras salieran de la dueña del local de streptease más frecuentado de Inglaterra.

-Un dry martini. - Pidió secamente una voz a su lado, Snape y la mujer se volvieron hacia el joven elegantemente vestido y peinado que había ocupado el asiento continuo en la barra. El chico también miró con indiferencia a su ex profesor, una indiferencia extraña tratándose de quien se trataba.

-¿Aburrido del espectáculo, Longbottom? - Comentó mordazmente el ex mortífago, el joven se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Tanto como pueda estarlo usted, profesor. - Replicó al tiempo que la mujer colocaba su copa sobre la barra, Snape lo observó con curiosidad… No sabía que le resultaba más chocante, que ese imbécil no pareciera compartir la explosión hormonal de sus amigotes o que estuviera tomando una bebida de verdad. Aunque lo mejor de todo era que el niñato no parecía temerle, el joven elegante y seguro de sí que tenía enfrente, apenas era un reflejo de la temblorosa bola de grasa a quien disfrutaba atemorizando en sus clases.

El Gryffindor removió con desgana su bebida y vació la mitad de un largo trago sin pestañear. Desde luego era increíble lo que podían cambiar las personas en apenas un año.

Otro estruendo los hizo girarse a ambos, Ron Weasley yacía espatarrado en medio del escenario, después de que tratara infructuosamente de encaramarse a la barra fija, intentando imitar uno de los bailes de las chicas. Los demás se reían escandalosamente mientras la bailarina corría perseguida por un más que borracho Dean Thomas.

-Lo que hace el alcohol. - Murmuró casi para sí la patrona, mientras Snape se encogía de hombros y Neville apuraba su copa.

-Los Gryffindors y su jodida "exaltación" de la amistad. -Rezongó el ex mortífago antes de vaciar su vaso y dejarlo de un golpe sobre la barra.

-Yo mejor diría "algunos" Gryffindors. - La voz de Neville sonaba tranquila, como si la cosa no fuera con él. - Siempre hay quien no conoce el sentido del ridículo… - Dirigió una mirada burlona hacia el cuñado del novio que trataba en vano de recuperar la verticalidad ayudado por uno de los gemelos. - … aunque algunos tengan una predisposición genética para ello, profesor.

La ceja de Snape se disparó. ¿Acaso aquello que detectaba era una clara burla hacia los Weasley? Sí que le estaba sorprendiendo de veras.

-No tiene sentido que me llame profesor, Longbottom. - El joven lo miró sorprendido. - He presentado mi dimisión ante la directora McGonagall.

-¿Deja las pociones? - Preguntó asombrado. - ¿Una autoridad en la materia como usted? - La segunda ceja se arqueó… ¿Ahora le demostraba admiración? … ¿Qué mosca le había demostrado a ese mocoso? … ¿No sería del mismo palo que Malfoy e intentando algo con él? Se removió incómodo en su asiento y pidió con un gesto otro whisky.

-Dejo la docencia. - Espetó visiblemente molesto. - Definitivamente he cubierto mi cupo de aguantar cabezas huecas con creces. - Sarah se inclinó seductoramente para rellenar ambas copas. Como buen espía siempre estaba atento a los detalles, no pudo evitar fijarse en como el joven clavaba los ojos en su prominente escote y se humedecía los labios, la mujer le guiñó el ojo con picardía. No… El chico no era de la acera de enfrente… solo que sus gustos parecían ligeramente distintos a los de sus amigotes. - Pero las pociones… no.

-Me alegro. - Comentó. - Sería una gran pérdida para el sector.

-¿Y desde cuando le interesan tanto las pociones? - Preguntó mordazmente. - Nunca me pareció una materia donde se sintiera… "cómodo". - El chico se tensó, ese jodido cabrón había sido el causante de la mayoría de sus pesadillas de adolescencia y parecía disfrutar recordándoselo. Desde luego era genio y figura…

-Desde que me dedico al negocio de los ingredientes para fabricarlas. - Contestó despertando el interés del ex profesor. - Después de la guerra puse en marcha una cadena de invernaderos mágicos que abastece a San Mungo y a varios de los mayores fabricantes de pociones de Gran Bretaña … - Snape lo observó detenidamente… aquello era interesante. - También trabajamos por encargo para investigadores privados y estoy planeando ampliar el negocio al mercado exterior.

-¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? - Rezongó mientras examinaba con curiosidad el hielo del fondo de su vaso de whisky de fuego. - Longbottom, un hombre de negocios.

-La gente cambia, Prof… - Vaciló un segundo. -Snape. Esta guerra nos cambió a todos. Al menos yo he intentado madurar y tratar de obtener objetivos en la vida, otros en cambio… - Su mirada viajó de nuevo a su grupo de amigos. Lupín y los gemelos Weasley aullaban a coro ante una menuda morenita animándola a quitarse una prenda más, Potter en cambio seguía hipnotizado en los pechos de la rubia que gateaba sinuosa hacia él sobre el escenario.

-Pues reconozco que me resulta extraño no verle… disfrutar de las mismas diversiones que sus compañeros. - Severus dirigió una mirada a su ahijado que seguía sentado frente al escenario al lado de Percy Weasley, sujetando una copa de algo transparente y mirando a las chicas con un gesto patente interés.

-Reconozco que las vistas no están nada mal. - Comentó el joven lanzando una escrutadota mirada a la rubia que seguía deslizándose por el escenario. - ¿No cree Snape? - Severus observó con una mueca a la chica…

-No opino, soy un hombre casado Longbottom. - El chico asintió con una sonrisa y se volvió de nuevo hacia Madame Scarlet para que rellenara de nuevo su vaso.

-Sí, no está mal. - Murmuró llevándose el vaso a los labios sin dejar de mirar a la madura y voluptuosa pelirroja. - Pero encuentro "otras vistas" más apetecibles. - El joven sonrió a la mujer. - Ya sabe, supongo que es algo similar a lo que debe pasarle a Herms con usted. - Severus lo miró arqueando las cejas… ¿Tres copas y el alcohol empezaba a afectarle? - Las jovencitas de mi edad la verdad es que no… - Hizo un gesto de frustración. - No les encuentro aliciente, tan insípidas, tan materialistas, tan … inmaduras. - Snape apuró el contenido de su vaso con una mueca de escepticismo… ¿Soportar un monólogo sobre mujeres?… ¿Con Longbottom?… ¡No por favor! En su día ya tuvo lo suyo con el jodido ColaGusano. - Para mí al menos no tienen el aliciente de una MUJER de verdad… ya sabe. Una mujer madura, segura de sí misma, independiente, con su punto agresivo… Además pienso que una mujer hermosa es como un buen vino, mejora con la edad.

La dueña del local no pudo evitar una risilla al oír al elegante joven y ver la forma en que la desnudaba con la mirada… podía ser su hijo… pero…. ¿A quién le amarga un dulce?

Las luces se apagaron y las chicas desaparecieron en un "plop" arrancando exclamaciones de protesta de los presentes. Pero en el extremo opuesto la explosión de un látigo iluminó el escenario. Una esbelta figura enfundada en cuero negro avanza hacia el grupo sinuosa como una pantera negra, haciendo saltar el látigo con maestría por encima de sus cabezas.

-Eso sí que es agresivo. - No pudo evitar murmurar Snape mirando a la joven de melena azabache por el rabillo del ojo.

-Y tanto. - Asintió Neville.

-¡Tony Fire! - Aulló saltando hacia delante el más joven de los Weasley. - ¡Merlín! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. -El chico se lanzó hacia ella, la muchacha de ojos dorados lo miró con desdén mientras apoyaba la suela de su bota tacón de aguja en su pecho, el pelirrojo babeaba como un loco. - Soy tu esclavo… pide lo que quieras… - La única respuesta que obtuvo fue que le empujara con el pie violentamente y cayera estrepitosamente sobre su asiento quedando tumbado en el suelo.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas mientras seguían hipnotizados las evoluciones de la atractiva bailarina. Pero uno de los presentes no se fijaba solo en el impresionante escote o las voluptuosas curvas, sino en esos ojos felinos que miraban a su alrededor como si se tratara de insectos repugnantes. Pocas cosas conseguían paralizar al antiguo "príncipe de los pura sangre" de la forma en que la presencia de aquella impresionante hembra lo había hecho. Casi ni se percató de que Ron se había arrastrado hasta su lado.

-¿Has visto Hurón? - Bufó tratando de ponerse en pie a trompicones. - Es Tony Fire…

Los ojos de Malfoy se estrecharon con interés… Tony Fire.

Ginny podía a duras penas contener las carcajadas, unos gruesos lagrimones caían por sus mejillas mientras su rostro se iba poniendo más rojo. Hermione en cambio solo podía resoplar, aquello sobrepasaba con creces lo que su sentido del ridículo era capaz de soportar, incluso después de haberse metido un par de los mojitos que con tanta maestría preparaba Angelina… Alzó una ceja con escepticismo… Quizás las chicas tenían razón y ella misma se estaba volviendo algo Snape… ¿Cómo decía el dicho…? Dos que duermen en el mismo colchón, o algo así…

-¿Y de verdad …esto se …come? - Jadeó entre risas Luna, mientras sostenía entre sus manos uno de los muchos tangas de caramelo que le habían regalado a la pelirroja.

-Bueno… - Rió Lavender. - En verdad … Lo que interesa que se coma suele ir … DEBAJOOOO. - Todas estallaron en carcajadas, Ginny incluso estuvo a punto de caer de la silla, y se hicieron aún más sonoras cuando la Ravenclaw empezó a mordisquear con curiosidad la prenda de caramelo.

-¡Quita, mujer! - Exclamó con voz chillona por el alcohol la capitanía de las Arpías. - Para comerte eso … - Le tendió una de las más atrevidas golosinas que se vendían en la zona para adultos del negocio de su novio… Los ojos de la rubia se pusieron vidriosos al ver al enorme pirueta de fresa con una forma cuanto menos que "sugerente" .- MEJOR ESTAAAA…

-Nooooo… - Bramó Tonks arrebatándosela de las manos. - Esto es para la novia… - Ginny se limpiaba los lagrimones de la cara mientras se reía sin parar. - Así tendrá algo "bueno" para chuparrrr…

Hermione rodó los ojos… No… no tenía nada que ver con su supuesta "Snapetización"… Seguro que si al día siguiente le mostraba a más de una aquellos recuerdos en un pensadero, esta desearía que se la tragara la tierra… Y los estragos del alcohol eran mucho más graves en las dos brujas de edad madura que tenía casi en frente de ella. Ya sabía que Molly toleraba mal la bebida, pero lo de la directora… Lo que daría Snape por ver ese recuerdo, o ¿quizás él ya conocía algún episodio previo de su ex colega? Y de ahí su cometario esa mañana.

De todos modos, la imagen de aquellas dos brujas maduras, con el rostro enrojecido por el exceso de alcohol, mientras sostenían una botella de coñac y otra de Ginebra en lo alto, ambas pasándose un brazo sobre el hombro era algo que debería ocultar en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos. La modélica matriarca de los Weasley con uno de los escandalosos tangas que le habían regalado a su hija a modo de redecilla sobre la cabeza y a la honorabilísima directora de Hogwarts con una boa de plumas rosa enredada en su cuello, ambas haciéndole el coro y balanceándose en sus asientos al son del muñeco-miembro cantarín que le habían regalado a la novia que bailaba sobre la mesa.

La joven resopló… la cosa parecía que iba a ir con mucho a peor… y prefería arriesgarse a no perderle el poco respeto que le quedaba a las brujas que llenaban aquella sala. Lentamente comenzó a levantarse de su asiento para ir a su habitación y esperar en la cama a su marido. Conociendo a sus amigos estarían dejando la fiesta de Ginny en mantillas y seguro que él la abandonaría antes de sucumbir a la tentación de su varita fácil.

-¿Se puede saber dónde crees que vas? - Bramó la voz chillona de Angelina. Hermione vio incómoda como todas la miraban con gesto acusador.

-¿No pensarás largarte… ahora?

-Tengo algo de sueño, yo…

-TUUUU NAAAADAAAAAA… - Una sofocada Tonks se abrazó a ella obligándola a sentarse de nuevo. - … No vass a perderte lo mejor… - A Hermione no le pasó desapercibido que su cabello se tornó de un rojo brillante. - Está a punto de llegar el BOMBEROOOO…

-¿Bom… Bombero? - Balbuceó mientras las demás chillaban histéricas, alzó una ceja… Por lo visto aún quedaba muuuchaaa noche…

_**Bueno chicos y chicas, hasta aqu**__**í la primera parte de esta noche que como supone Hermione todavía va a ser muy larga … y nefasta dependiendo para quien…**_

_**En el siguiente capítulo terminaremos de saber lo bajo que puede caer más de uno/a al pasarse con las copas… y las duras o no tan duras consecuencias de una noche de juerga destructiva.**_

_**Un beso a todas/os y gracias por vuestra paciencia.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola a todos/as, espero no haberos impacientado demasiado, pero sabéis que con tres fics en marcha, y todo lo demás una tiene limitaciones. Pero para compensaros los crucios que me habréis deseado aquí tenéis el capitulo más largo que he escrito y que viene cargadito.**_

_**Advierto que este capitulo no es recomendable para admiradoras de Sirius Black, ni de los merodeadores en general, tampoco lo es para las simpatizantes del zanahorio con patas, ni para cardiacas ya que contiene lemon**__**…**___

_**Una vez hechas las advertencias aquí os dejo el capitulo que espero os divierta un rato.**_

_** Como siempre un beso muy grande a todos/as los que dejais review: (Crizagloss, Eyp, Mar 90, Minerva91, Sely Cat, Gabrielle Rickman Snape, ItrustSeverus, LilandraBlack, Summer723, Juliacesar, Kismet, Daniie Snape Malfoy, MissLuppi, Bluemeanie76, LithiumGaham, Allelu, Lyla Snape, Melissa Elizabeth Granger, Dinha Prince, AnHi, fjc Nix, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune, Lunnaris Elentaris, Ginebra216, Nena10124, Valitos, Rasaaabe, Eileen Prince Snape, Twiligth-Edwella, Mistontli, Blakikabla, Helen Nicked Lupin, Twilight Edwella**__**…**__**) A Mis mortifagas favoritas: Patty**__**—**__**Sly, y Anita snape, a mi gemela maligna y Beta June Magic, a mi hermanita del alma Vampi Lolita (te hecho de menos), a mi super hermana Amia Snape y a la maravillosa Bluemeanie76 que me ha ayudado especialmente con esta locura.**_

_** Y a todos los que le**__**éis y no dejáis rewiew os mando otro también.**_

**Despedidas de Soltero II: Consecuencias de una noche loca**

Sirius Black se pasó la mano por la cara con gesto de incredulidad. Aquello era más de lo que su mente podía asimilar. Muchas veces había fantaseado, en vida y después de ella, sobre lo que seria colarse en una fiesta de esas "locas de mujeres". Se imaginaba que quizás alguna terminaría en ropa interior, o que al menos le probarían a la novia alguno de esos modelitos lascivos que le estaban regalando. Y no es que no hubiera visto ya a esa buena moza en paños menores y sin ellos… Bendita movilidad que le daban aquellos cuadros de los que estaba sembrada la mansión de su familia y que le habían permitido disfrutar con alegría de los momentos de intimidad de su ahijado con su prometida. Seguro que si Remus supiera en lo que mataba el tiempo le diría que era un pervertido. Pero ¿acaso no había visto él también películas muggles subidas de tono cuando James y ellos dos hacían sus "reuniones para hombres" de los sábados noche? Además… ¡estaba muerto, joder! Ya que no podía palpar, por lo menos que pudiera ver. Eso al menos ya era algo, y hacia la muerte algo más animada. Lo que no esperaba era ver a esas dos gallinas viejas completamente borrachas, haciéndole los coros a aquel muñeco cantarín en forma de miembro: desde luego eso le habría bajado la libido hasta en sus mejores tiempos.

Su mirada vagó hasta la "señora del Murcielago". Hermione rodaba los ojos hacia otro lado mientras removía con dejadez el zumo de calabaza de su vaso. ¿Era su impresión o ella no había probado ni una gota de alcohol? Ella y Ginny eran las únicas que no llevaban una buena cogorza, pero la causa del repentino "ataque de abstemia" de la pelirroja lo tenia más que claro. Sin embargo la otra… Sabía que siempre había sido la seria y responsable de su grupo, pero si que alguna vez se había tomado una copita. ¿No seria que ella padecía el mismo "mal" que su amiga? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante la idea de Quejicus "fabricando niños" con esa apetecible jovencita. Aunque, bien mirado, esa relación y esa boda tan precipitada… Sirius sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar la idea de su mente: lo más seguro era que esa pobre inocente fuera presa de un _imperius. _

La miró de nuevo. Parecía aun más agobiada por el espectáculo. La forma de resoplar y de fruncir el ceño comenzaban a recordarle peligrosamente a alguien, aunque desde luego en lo importante seguía siendo una mujer, y eso saltaba a la vista con solo mirarla. Apreciar la forma en que esos vaqueros ajustados se ceñían a sus curvas y pensar en como seria poder contemplarla mientras se desprendía sensualmente de ellos hacia que se le secara la boca. Era curioso que después de muerto continuara teniendo esas sensaciones. Sonrió con malicia: al final resultaría que la cosa no estaba tan mal.

-¿Bombero? - Preguntó la rubia de Ravenclaw con los ojos vidriosos. - ¿Sabíais que los _wingsfires _temen los uniformes de los bomberos y por eso pueden extinguir los incendios que ellos provocan?- Angelina torció el gesto ante el comienzo de las divagaciones de Lovegood; a su lado, Tonks engulló de un trago su quinto mojito bien cargado. - Por que claro, nada podría detener un fuego sin expulsar el _wingfire _que lo provoca y eso…

-¡Luna! - Le cortó secamente Lavender, con el rostro enrojecido por el alcohol. - ¡YA! Ese bombero no es de esos. Y estoy demasiado _borracha _para… uno de tus… _discursos._ - Patil soltó una risilla tonta. La rubia solo dio un suspiro y siguió con su atención puesta en los cubitos de su vaso, observándolos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

-De verdad chicas, estoy algo cansada. - Todas se volvieron a mirar a Hermione, que las observaba con gesto aburrido. - El viaje, el cambio horario…

-JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Bramó Lavender con una sonrisa socarrona. - ¿No será ese murciélago, que no te deja dormir?

La chica bajó la mirada, el rostro enrojecido de indignación, mientras sus supuestas amigas estallaban en carcajadas histéricas. Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y retiró la silla para salir hacia su habitación. Su marido ya volvería cuando quisiera…

-Vamos Herms… - Suplicó la pelirroja tomándola de la manga, el aspecto que ofrecía con un diminuto salto de cama de encaje rojo y dorado mal colocado sobre sus ropas resultaba de lo más cómico. - Están como cubas. No me dejes sola con ellas. - Miró con recelo a su madre y a la directora, que intentaban subirse a la mesa a trompicones. - Y más con lo que me espera. - Su mejor amiga suspiró y haciendo una mueca de resignación se dejó caer de nuevo en su asiento.

Justo en ese momento una llamarada verde surgió de la chimenea, provocando los gritos histéricos de la mayoría de las presentes.

-Me han informado que aquí había un gran fuego que controlar. - Anunció entre llamaradas mágicas el alto y atractivo mago ataviado de pies a cabeza con un llamativo uniforme de bombero muggle. - Y unas brujas muy, muuyyy calientes que necesitan… - Las chicas comenzaron a gritar y saltar en sus asientos completamente histéricas. - Una buena manguera…

La ceja derecha de Hermione se disparó al más puro estilo Snape mientras las demás, enloquecidas empujaban a la homenajeada para sentarla en una silla en el centro de la sala. Su mirada se fijó en el sonriente rostro del misterioso "bombero", un chico de no más de veinticinco con facciones elegantes, ojos azules y cabellos negros ensortijados. ¿Su memoria le fallaba o ese era Ricky Williams de Hufflepuff? Un chico tímido y algo torpe que había pertenecido a la promoción de Percy. Lo miró mas detenidamente mientras él comenzaba a bailar al son de una animada música de discoteca muggle. Ciertamente era él, más alto y corpulento pero el mismo que pasaba horas cumpliendo interminables castigos con los profesores… ¡Pues si que estaba cambiado el chico!

Todas aullaron cuando de un tirón se arrancó la llamativa chaqueta amarilla y haciendo un molinete sobre su cabeza la lanzó lejos. Pero no eran las jóvenes las que más gritaban. La directora y Molly se habían puesto de pie y hacían ridículos movimientos de baile al son de la música. Hermione se pasó la mano por la cara mientras el bailarín comenzaba a hacer sinuosos movimientos de pelvis en la cara de la pelirroja, que solo era capaz de reír como una poseída.

-¡Ven aquí, guapooooooo! - Gritó Molly, avanzando un paso tambaleante hacia él. Minerva la seguía renqueante con los anteojos torcidos sobre el puente de su nariz y varios mechones escapando de su siempre impoluto moño. Fue entonces cuando el stripper pareció reparar en la que había sido su estricta profesora de Transfiguración. Todo el color había desaparecido de su cara y se quedó clavado en el sitio, con los tirantes caídos y la camiseta a medio quitar sobre su musculoso torso.

-Bravo… _hip_… Williams. - Hipó la directora con los ojos vidriosos. - Cincuenta… _hip_… puntos… para Hufflepuff - El chico soltó aire de golpe. – No: cien.

Por un momento hasta Hermione creyó ver la confusión y el miedo reflejados en los ojos del pobre chico y sintió hasta pena por lo que se le podía venir encima en el estado desmelenado en que se encontraban esas dos. Pero claro, por muchas ganas que pudiera tener de salir por pies… Él era un profesional que ya sabia a lo que se exponía con semejante oficio. Ninguna de sus clientas había quedado defraudada y la futura esposa del Salvador del Mundo Mágico no iba a ser menos. Aunque eso supusiera ser "devorado" por aquellas dos, les daría un espectáculo memorable.

El grito de las chicas debió de oírse en todo Londres cuando, dando un enérgico golpe de caderas, el chico se arrancó la camiseta y se la lanzó con un gesto pícaro a las dos brujas maduras.

Snape terminó de remover su whisky de fuego mientras miraba el fondo del vaso con interés. A su lado Longbottom seguía disfrutando del descarado coqueteo de Madame Scarlett. Sonrió con sorna. Después de todo parecía que el muy idiota pasaría una buena noche, lo cual no se podía decir del resto de la manada de orangutanes en celo que lo acompañaban… Los miró sin poder evitar una exagerada mueca de asco, y es que lo del clan de los zanahorios no tenia nombre. Vale que a esas alturas podía afirmar que su hígado era de metacrilato, pero es que aquellos patanes no sabían beber y ya hacia rato que habían rebasado la frontera del ridículo más absoluto.

Lo mejor de todo era que la bailarina parecía manejarlos como los monigotes que eran y todos y cada uno de sus torpes intentos de tocar a la chica era frenado sutilmente por la caricia de su látigo o del tacón de su bota. Potter se limitaba a mirarla con ojos de cordero degollado mientras dejaba que el contenido de su vaso de derramara en el suelo. Se veía de lejos que ya había rebasado su máximo nivel de alcohol en sangre, pero eso no era nada comparado con el chucho patético. El exprofesor de Pociones hizo una mueca de asco. El condenado chucho estaba tirado en su asiento tratando de mantenerse erguido mientras señalaba a la caterva de pelirrojos y se reía sin control. A algunos era mejor no sacarlos de casa sin correa; a este paso Lupin terminaría alzando la pata en alguna farola como lo que era.

Otro golpe y el abucheo de la manada le hizo volver su atención al patético zanahorio con patas. El chico se había subido al escenario a trompicones mientras la chica, apenas vestida ya con un conjunto de ropa interior de cuero negro, ejecutaba una serie de acrobáticos giros en una barra vertical. Había intentado ponerle las manos encima como el animal que era, y en consecuencia lo único que había conseguido era recibir una buena patada en el pecho impulsada con la fuerza de uno de esos giros y después salir volando hasta estrellarse contra las sillas con gran estrépito. Sus hermanos y amigotes se habían apartado en el ultimo momento y se reían sin control mientas él pataleaba tratando de levantarse.

-Nena… - Aúllo aún a cuatro patas. - Sé que… _hip_… te pongo.

Severus negó con la cabeza. Tenía narices que su mujer se hubiera fijado en algún momento en ese patético desecho. Aunque bien pensado, en la juventud uno hacia muchas locuras y hoy día, visto lo visto, _aquello_ no era rival para él. Algo llamó su atención entre la algarabía de la pandilla: su ahijado. Su oscura mirada escrutó la concentrada expresión del muchacho, cuyos acerados ojos entrecerrados estaban clavados en la chica y seguían cada uno de sus felinos movimientos. En ese momento se había convertido en un fiel reflejo de su padre. Aquella era la misma mirada febril de Lucius cuando acechaba a una presa en sus momentos mas fieros como mortífago. Con la salvedad que Lucius nunca miraría así a una mujer: sus gustos siempre habían ido por el otro palo.

Draco permaneció rígido como una estatua, con un gesto de concentración en el rostro. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando en el ultimo momento la joven, en una serie de sensuales y elegantes movimientos se giró de espaldas y se desprendió de la parte superior de su atuendo haciendo que el resto de animales estallara en gritos y aplausos. No se le escapó el detalle de que la bailarina se cubría sinuosamente con los brazos, dejando apenas unas curvas de carne suave visibles mientras continuaba moviéndose como una hipnótica cobra. Aquello le resultaba mucho más excitante que si hubiera exhibido sus pechos sin tapujos.

-¡Enséñalos! - Gritó uno de los gemelos, azuzado por su hermano.

La chica le dio la espalda y le respondió con un cortante gesto de su dedo medio. Charlie Weasley dio sendas collejas a sus hermanos mientras reía sin control. La música se detuvo y la chica se apresuró a salir del escenario entre los gritos de los presentes, desapareciendo en los camerinos. El pequeño de los Weasley trató de seguirla pero solo consiguió estrellarse contra la mole de músculos que era el portero del local. El gesto de animal enfurecido del gorila fue suficientemente disuasorio para hacerle desistir de su empeño. Malfoy se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la barra con paso firme. Su padrino lo miró con curiosidad cuando llegó a su lado y llamó la atención de la dueña del local.

-Disculpe, _madame._ - La mujer dejó su coqueteo con Longbottom y dirigió una divertida mirada al muchacho. -Esa chica…

-¿Tony Fire? - Preguntó con cierta ironía.

El chico asintió con vehemencia.

-¿Cuánto? - Snape no pudo evitar alzar una ceja escéptico mientras apuraba su vaso de whisky. La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida. - Por un "privado con ella"; sabe que puedo pagar lo que ….

La exuberante pelirroja estalló en descontroladas carcajadas, mientras la cara de Draco pasaba del asombro al desconcierto y la indignación.

-Ella no- Jadeó la mujer, mientras con el dorso de la mano se secaba las lagrimas que inundaban sus ojos. - Creo que te has equivocado, chico. - Malfoy dio un respingo. - Ella no es de esas.

Draco buscó con la mirada el apoyo de su padrino, que se limitaba a observar el poso de su vaso con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Cómo que no es de _esas_? - Preguntó con impaciencia.

-Ya lo ha oído señor Malfoy. -Espetó la mujer con desden. - Esto no es un prostíbulo. Las chicas son libres de hacer lo que quieran con quien quieran por cuenta propia. - Los ojos acerados de Draco se abrieron más de lo normal. - Pero ya le advierto que la señorita Fire no participa de tales "actividades": ella es única y exclusivamente una artista.

-Y muy buena por cierto. - Comentó Neville, apurando su _dry martini_ con una sonrisa. Malfoy le lanzó una furibunda mirada antes de volverse de nuevo a la mujer.

-Pues como la artista que es, - tomó una servilleta de la barra entre sus dedos. - me gustaría que le hiciera llegar a la señorita Fire - la mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida y Snape alzó una ceja con escepticismo - mi más profunda… - un destello surgió de la servilleta, que se transfiguró en una hermosa rosa roja que Draco ofreció a la madame - admiración por ella.

La mujer observó la flor por un momento, llena de perplejidad. Casi sentía pena por el pobre idiota. Desde luego, si pretendía conseguir un revolcón con su chica lo tenia más negro que las túnicas del ex jefe de su padre, pero al menos seria divertido verlo intentarlo.

-Si tiene algo que decirle, señor Malfoy, creo que ya es mayorcito para hacerlo sin usar recaderos. - Contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Snape hizo una mueca sarcástica y Longbottom se echo hacia atrás en su asiento dando un respingo. - ¿No cree?

El chico estrechó sus ojos y miró la rosa que sujetaba en sus dedos. Si, era cierto. Si algo había terminado teniendo claro después de todo lo vivido era que el que quería algo en la vida debía buscárselo él solito.

Otro fuerte estrépito les hizo volverse de muevo hacia el grupo. Lupin acababa de desplomarse inconsciente sobre una mesa haciendo que se volcara y terminando en el suelo como un fardo inútil. Snape dio un respingo.

-Creo que para alguno se ha terminado ya la fiesta. - Comentó con desprecio, mientras Longbottom asentía con preocupación a su lado.

No dejaba de bendecir su suerte. Desde luego la idea de seguirla cuando abandonó con disimulo el penoso espectáculo en que se había convertido aquella despedida de soltera había sido de lo mejor. Y es que contemplar como un musculitos exhibía su más que "trucado" miembro delante de una manada de brujas ebrias no era su ideal de cómo pasar una noche animada… aunque tenia que reconocer que la parte en que McGonagall y Molly habían terminado persiguiendo al jodido idiota por toda la sala como unas poseídas había tenido su gracia: conocía a muchos magos, tanto vivos como muertos, que darían lo que fuera por presenciar ese numerito.

Aun así nada podía compararse con lo que estaba contemplando agazapado tras los árboles de aquel paisaje campestre. Aquella era la única vez en su vida… o pensándolo mejor, no vida, que se alegraba de la jodida manía de su madre de sembrar la casa con esos horribles cuadros. Si no fuera por ellos no habría podido infiltrase en aquella habitación, ni estaría babeando como un idiota con las gloriosas vistas. Y es que lo que tenia a Black completamente extasiado era nada más y nada menos que la imagen de la joven esposa de su odiado Quejicus.

La chica había terminado huyendo del salón cuando la cosa ya se salía de madre. Para ver "determinadas cosas" ya tenia más que suficiente con lo que tenía en casa; no necesitaba perder tiempo con cualquier otro "sucedáneo" defectuoso. Después de tomar un relajante baño de espuma se encontraba delante del enorme espejo del armario, probándose diferentes modelitos a cual más atrevido. Desde un camisón largo de tirantes, muy escotado y de raso crema que se pegaba a sus curvas como una segunda piel, pasando por un diminuto salto de cama de encaje negro, hasta llegar a un espectacular conjunto de lencería esmeralda con ligueros y medias negras que a punto estuvieron de ocasionarle al animago una hemorragia nasal… si es que en su nuevo estado era capaz de sangrar. En momentos como ese Sirius maldecía a la magia: las prendas se iban transfigurando directamente sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, con lo cual él no podía ver hasta donde le gustaría. Al final la chica miró con una mueca de disgusto el reloj de pared, dio un respingo y con una mueca maliciosa transfiguró sus prendas en un horrible pijama de felpa de color rosa adornado con ositos de peluche. Black resopló. La niña no podía elegir otro atuendo menos sugerente, para su disgusto. Haciendo una mueca de resignación la observó mientras ella se metía en la enorme cama con dosel.

-¡ME CAGO EN MERLÍN!- La blasfemia surgió de labios de Severus Snape como un rugido furioso, retumbando en las paredes del oscuro callejón donde acababa de aparecerse con su incomoda carga sobre los hombros. - ¡Saco de pulgas asqueroso! ¡Tenía que haberte dejado allí tirado! –Escupió, casi al borde de las nauseas y soltando al seminconsciente Lupin, que se golpeó con un cubo de basura antes de quedar espatarrado en el suelo.

El mago oscuro se llevó inconscientemente la mano al hombro haciendo una tremenda mueca de asco al comprobar la consistencia del vomito que cubría parte de sus ropas. Sacudió la mano tratando de librarse de la sustancia pegajosa mientras miraba con rictus enloquecido al inconsciente licántropo. Casi cayó en el irresistible impulso de darle un par de patadas al estilo muggle, el maldito no merecía la pena ni malgastar su varita con él. Miró sus ropas de nuevo. El olor que emanaba de ellas comenzaba a ser insoportable, dudaba de que incluso los hechizos limpiadores más potentes pudieran evitar que echara a perder su mejor traje muggle, y lo que más le fastidiaba era que había sido su mujer quien se lo había comprado. Observó de nuevo con repugnancia al desecho que comenzaba a retorcerse en el suelo. Esta se la pagaría. Y vaya que se la pagaría, aunque seria Nymphadora la que se ocuparía de darle su merecido: de eso no tenia la menor duda viendo las delatoras manchas de carmín que manchaban la cara y el cuello del ex merodeador. Él solo tendría que relajarse y disfrutar del espectáculo.

Rezumando mala leche por todos los poros de su cuerpo tomó su varita y murmuró varios hechizos de limpieza, sobre él mismo y sobre el maldito imbécil. Si tenía que cargarlo otra vez por lo menos que no oliera peor que un urinario del metro. Aun no se explicaba como había sido capaz de aceptar el llevarlo de regreso a Grimmauld Place, quizás por las ganas que tenia de volver a esa asquerosa casa. No olvidaba que solo le quedaban unas doce horas de efectividad a su poción y si no se equivocaba las dos horas siguientes serian las de mayor efecto, algo que desde luego no pensaba desaprovechar y menos para continuar en la compañía de semejante rebaño de borregos.

Sin perder más tiempo lanzó un hechizo desilusionador sobre ambos y comenzó a levitar el jodido "fardo" hacia la salida del callejón, atravesaron la calle y subieron las escaleras de la casa que comenzaba a surgir ante ellos.

-Vamos, idiota. – Gruñó, abriendo la puerta con cuidado. - Ya estas en casa… Dora te espera…

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su cetrino rostro cuando el otro pareció reaccionar entreabriendo los ojos con pesadez.

-Doraaaa… cariñitoooooo… - Gimoteó mientras trataba de sostenerse en vano, Snape lo sostuvo por los hombros mientras le empujaba a subir las escaleras. - Papi… _hip_… esta en casa… - Severus rodó los ojos, si el jodido borracho siguiera gritando así despertaría a toda la casa. No le apetecía nada tener que dar explicaciones a esas horas y menos aún que nadie lo viera en semejante compañía. - Doraaaa… tu… _hip_… perrito bueno… _hip_…

-Calla, jodido bastardo. – Bufó Severus a su espalda cuando alcanzaron el pasillo del primer piso.

El borracho se volvió ligeramente hacia él con una sonrisa bobalicona.

-Sevverussssss…. - Y comenzó a reírse como un poseso. Snape alzó una ceja. -_ Hip_… yo sabia… _hip_… que eras un bueeeeennnnnnnn tipo…. _hip._..

Llegaron a la habitación que Lupin compartía con su esposa.

-Eso díselo a tu mujer. – Gruñó Severus, apoyándolo pesadamente contra el marco de la puerta y dando unos golpes secos en la madera. Los pasos sonaron inmediatamente en su interior y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una somnolienta y enrojecida Tonks, vestida con una chillona bata de color rosa a juego con su desordenado pelo.

-Holaaa, mi vidaaa… _hip_… - Gimoteó el licantropo ante la mirada perpleja de su mujer. Ella parpadeó varias veces mientras sus ojos lo recorrían varias veces de arriba bajo. - Tu lofitooo bueno está en hip…. casaaa…

Snape retrocedió varios pasos con cuidado cuando se dio cuenta de cómo el cabello de la bruja se erizaba y se iba tornando de un color más oscuro y las aletas de su nariz se ensanchaban resoplando como las de un hipogrifo desbocado. Lupin sólo sonreía como un idiota.

-¡ESO QUE LLEVAS ES CARMÍN!- resopló Tonks, y no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-Nenita, yo… - Trató de explicarse Lupin, recuperando milagrosamente la lucidez mientras su mujer echaba literalmente humo por las orejas y se acercaba a él olisqueando como un sabueso.

-Y perfume barato. - Rechinó entre dientes. Lupin retrocedió unos pasos de espaldas hacia la escalera. - Con mujerzuelas… - Sus ojos se estrecharon con un brillo peligroso. - Si ya me lo decía mi madre…

-Puedo explicarlo… - Gimoteó Lupin sacudiendo las manos ante ella. El mago tragó saliva. - Además. ¿Te crees que no sé lo del famoso bombero?

La bruja abrió mucho los ojos y palideció ligeramente. Su marido esbozó una sonrisa triunfal: de modo que eso era…

-¡No compares! - Gritó Tonks encarándose de nuevo con el. - ¡Menudo padre estás hecho! A saber dónde y con quien has estado revolcándote, tú,… ¡bastardo! - Severus, desde su refugio al final del pasillo pudo atisbar como él trataba de justificarse y ella daba otro bufido histérico. - ¿Y te atreves a aparecer así?

Severus cerró los ojos al percatarse de la patada en la entrepierna que Tonks le acababa de dar a su esposo, y un silbido se escapo de sus labios al oír cono el ex merodeador caía rodando escaleras abajo gimiendo penosamente con cada golpe.

-¡Y no te atrevas a subir! - Amenazó la metamorfmaga desde lo alto de la escalera mientras se sacudía las manos con un gesto satisfecho. Se volvió bruscamente hacia el pasillo en sombras. Por un momento había creído ver al condenado Snape por el rabillo del ojo, pero ahora el corredor estaba desierto. El mago ya avanzaba con gesto satisfecho hacia su habitación. Le esperaba una larga noche…

Draco se colocó la solapa de su elegante chaqueta de cuero mientras se recargaba perezosamente en la solitaria farola. Hacia ya más de una hora que esperaba allí de pie, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que acompañar a esa panda de cenutrios. Aún no se explicaba como tenían ganas de más. ¡Si casi ni se tenían en pie de la cogorza que llevaban! Estaban listos si creían que iba a seguir con ellos. El tenía otros proyectos más interesantes a la vista.

Miró de nuevo a la puerta del local. No sabía cuanto más tendría que esperar, pero si algo había aprendido era que si quería obtener algo difícil en la vida -y no le cabía duda, esa chica lo era- lo que debía tener era paciencia. Se había dado cuenta de su dificultad desde que la vio aparecer sinuosa en lo alto de ese escenario, irradiando un magnetismo digno de una letal cobra. Peligro, eso era lo que rezumaba a cada paso, con cada golpe de su larga y sedosa melena azabache, con su manera de responder ante las obscenidades de la manada de zopencos. Era una mujer de carácter, sin duda, y lo mejor era que había conseguido intrigarle, algo que no era muy común.

Tomó aire y se irguió al ver como la puerta se abría y dos figuras se dirigían al exterior.

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres que te acompañe? - Preguntó con un tono que al Slytherin le pareció de bobalicón el enorme portero. La chica de cabellos azabaches se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Gracias "rapaciño", pero no hace falta. - Contestó cariñosamente. - Ya sabes que me sé cuidar y además hace una noche estupenda para pasear. - El hombre esbozó una inocente sonrisa.

-Pero ten cuidado, niña. - Le advirtió. - Ya sabes que hay mucho desgraciado por estas calles y…

-Sí, lo sé. – La joven le poso una mano en la cara. - Y también que no puedo usar una varita para defenderme… - Draco abrió mucho los ojos ante aquel dato ¿Muggle?… ¿O quizás squib? - Pero tengo otras "armas". - Ella le pellizco cariñosamente un carrillo al portero como haría con un niño pequeño y después de darle una palmadita en la espada como despedida bajó las escaleras.

Malfoy pudo ver como ella se estremecía ligeramente al pasar cerca de donde él permanecía desilusionado. Sus ojos dorados taladraron las sombras. Era como si de alguna manera hubiera sido capaz de percibir su presencia. Casi no fue capaz ni de respirar hasta que no la vio sacudir la cabeza y reemprender la marcha por el oscuro callejón. Esperó un tiempo prudencial y se apresuro a seguirla con sigilo.

Por un lado deseaba abordarla sin tapujos, por algo era un Malfoy que estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas se arrojaran a sus brazos. ¿Por qué ésta no iba a ser como el resto? Pero por otra parte… Sentía demasiada curiosidad por aquella mujer. En cierto modo era comprensible, ella era como una serpiente y a él, como buen Slytherin le encantaban las serpientes. Aceleró el paso cuando la vio girar en una esquina mal iluminada. Una cosa sí era cierta: tenía que tener valor para andar sola por aquel estercolero, y más aun para hacerlo sin una protección mágica adecuada.

Giró la esquina al trote, cuando sintió como alguien tiraba de su solapa y lo estampaba contra la pared volcando un ruidoso cubo de basura. Gruñendo una maldición, se revolvió para soltarse de su agresor cuando el frío de una hoja acerada contra su cuello lo hizo quedar inmóvil.

-¿Quieres jugar, idiota? - La cortante voz de la joven lo dejó todavía más perplejo. - Vale, pero jugaremos a mi modo.

La misma bailarina a la que seguía lo tenía aprisionado contra la pared mientras con una mano presionaba una navaja automática en su cuello.

-Señorita, no…

-Señorita _nada_. – Bramó ella, casi rasgando su piel. - Trabajo de noche en ese tugurio. ¿Crees que no se cuando un imbécil salido se dedica a seguirme?

-¡Yo no la seguía!

La joven enseñó los dientes y hundió un poco más la hoja, haciendo que unas gotas de sangre surgieran de la pequeña herida.

- Vale, _sí._ – Gimoteó Draco, nervioso. - Pero soy un caballero, jamás asaltaría a una dama.

Las carcajadas de la muchacha resonaron en el oscuro callejón. Soltó su fuerte presa y un aliviado Draco se desplomó sobre el cubo de basura haciendo que las carcajadas aumentaran. El chico dio un respingo; en ese momento debía de estar dando una imagen patética de sí mismo.

-¿Una dama? ¿Yo? - Preguntó ella con gesto sarcástico, todavía jugueteando con la navaja entre sus dedos. - Últimamente me han llamado muchas cosas pero… ¿Dama? ¡_Manda carallo_!

Draco recuperó penosamente la verticalidad mientras se sacudía algunos desperdicios de su costosa ropa.

-Una mujer siempre es una dama. - Contestó con seriedad mientras ella lo estudiaba con mirada divertida. - No pretendía ofenderla.

-No- Ella rió guardando el arma en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero y se sacudió las manos con despreocupación. - Tú solo pretendías un polvo, pero me parece, guapito, que con esta servidora no toca.

Él abrió los ojos, indignado. Vale, sí: la chica era atractiva y no podía negar que le gustaría _intimar_ con ella, pero esa forma de ser tan directa lo había descolocado del todo. Jamás en su vida le habían tratado así.

-No. - Se justificó con nerviosismo. - Yo solo pretendía… - Se llevó la mano a un bolsillo y ella con rapidez buscó de nuevo su navaja, pero él hizo un gesto tranquilizador con la otra mano mientras sacaba el rojo capullo de rosa de su chaqueta. -Mostrarle mi admiración. - Ella miró la rosa que sostenía ante su cara sorprendida, como dudando de si aceptarla o no. - Y ofrecerme a escoltarla donde desee… - Draco le guiñó un ojo con descaro. -Una mujer tan bonita no debería ir sola por este lugar.

-Pues esta _dama_ no necesita compañía. Podría meterte a ti y a cualquier otro mamarracho la varita por el culo. - Replicó la joven mordazmente, dándole la espalda y dejándolo boquiabierto y con la rosa en la mano.

Por un momento el Slytherin se quedo perplejo mirando con cara de idiota como ella se alejaba por el oscuro callejón, su corazón martilleando con fuerza en su pecho. Después de ese encontronazo aún tenía más ansias por conocerla en profundidad. Era todo lo que había soñado en una mujer: esos ojos que mostraban un fuego abrasador, esa agresividad… No la dejaría escapar así como así. Sacudiendo un par de veces más su chaqueta se apresuró a seguirla todavía con más sigilo que antes.

Severus abrió con sigilo la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su mujer, seguro que a esas horas ella ya estaría dormida, con los planes que tenia para esa noche… Y no había podido disfrutarlos por culpa de esa manada de borregos. Olisqueó una vez más sus ropas e hizo una mueca de asco. ¡Jodido chucho asqueroso! Lo primero que tenia que hacer era librarse de esa maldita peste, pues de todos modos en sus planes cualquier tejido sobraba. Dio un leve gruñido y se deslizó en la penumbra de la habitación. Lo primero que vio fue el bulto que reposaba bajo las sabanas y una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Una brujita sexy calentando su cama después de una noche desastrosa. ¿Podía haber algo mejor en la vida que eso?

Se encaminó al baño en silencio para quitarse esa porquería de encima. Pero algo no estaba bien: sentía esa comezón en la nuca desarrollada durante tantos años como espía, esa jodida sensación de que alguien le estaba observando. Se volvió bruscamente. Sus oscuros ojos recorrieron toda la estancia y por un momento se clavaron en el horrible paisaje campestre que la presidía: las jodidas ovejas retozaban tranquilamente en el prado ajenas a todo lo que las rodeaba, y aun así algo… Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió de nuevo hacia el baño, pensando que juntarse con esos tarados iba a terminar dejándole secuelas. Ya había puesto la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando se encogió al sentir el proyectil que le pasaba rozando la cabeza e impactaba contra la madera.

Snape se volvió bruscamente con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando alternativamente la zapatilla rosa que yacía en el suelo y a su mujer, que estaba sentada en la cama con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en esa postura de guerra tan suya.

-¡Pero que coj…!- Gruño perplejo. - ¿Estas loca, mujer?

-Severus Tobias Snape. - Él alzó la ceja con sorna, ¿por qué le gustaría tanto verla enfadada? Era un afrodisíaco para el. - Creí haberte dicho que nada de alcohol. - La chica arrugó la nariz y frunció más el ceño. - Apestas a whisky y… - Hizo una mueca de asco. - Mierda ¿Qué es eso? ¡Agggggh!.

-ESO, insufrible sabelotodo, es lo que me ha hecho tu muy respetado lobito cuando me ha tocado arrástralo como un jodido saco de basura hasta aquí. - Se justificó señalando la puerta. - Puedes comprobarlo si quieres: su mujer aún debe de estar corriéndolo a patadas por toda la planta baja. - Hermione parpadeó varias veces; de modo que ése era el escándalo que la había alarmado hacia unos minutos. - Y si señora, he bebido. - Afirmó rotundo, mirándola fijamente. - ¿O como te crees que se puede aguantar lo que he tenido que soportar esta noche? - Ella se cruzó de brazos de nuevo, dando un respingo. – Además, no creo que tú hayas estado jugando a los naipes explosivos toda la noche. - La chica abrió la boca indignada. - ¿O te crees que no se lo del famoso "bombero"?

-Eso ha sido cosa de Angelina y Lavender. - Se justificó ella, nerviosa, provocando que la ceja derecha de su marido se disparase. - Y yo… ¡Aaaaah, vete al cuerno, murciélago bastardo! - Bruscamente te volvió de espaldas a él y se acurrucó bajo las sabanas tapándose hasta la cabeza, furiosa.

Si, furiosa, como a Severus más le gustaba. Quizás el final de la noche podría compensar el resto. Esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa el ex mortifago entró en el baño para librarse de aquella peste asquerosa.

Hermione dio un respingo al tiempo que se hacia un ovillo bajo la colcha. ¡Vale, sí! Lo comprendía, y más después de lo que ella misma había tenido que tragar esa noche. Conociendo a su marido estaba segura de que sólo un buen nivel de intoxicación etílica había librado a alguno de sus amigos de acabar víctima de una maldición incómoda y dolorosa. El ruido del agua corriendo en la ducha la hizo estremecerse. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Estaba enfadada, cansada y aun así no podía evitar visualizarle bajo el chorro de la ducha, el agua deslizándose sobre su pálida piel empapando sus negros cabellos, dibujando formas sobre esos músculos de la misma forma en que sus manos lo hacían en la intimidad.

Dio otro respingo y se removió incomoda. ¿Qué ocurría con ella? Llevaba todo el día sintiendo esos calores, pensando en sexo con su marido. Vale que en el tiempo en que llevaban juntos y durante su sueño estaban teniendo una vida sexual más bien activa. A veces hasta se sorprendía de que alguien tan aparentemente frío y maduro como Severus tuviera tantas energías, y ella siempre había sido una persona más bien indiferente ante esos temas…Estar juntos era como unir las chispas y la gasolina. Altamente inflamable. Y aun así lo de ese día le estaba empezando a resultar extraño. Tal vez…

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esa ridícula idea. A penas hacía una semana que había decidido prescindir de los hechizos que regulaban sus ciclos. Era del todo improbable que estuviera ovulando tan pronto. El hechizo aún actuaría en su cuerpo de forma residual durante al menos un par de meses, o eso había leído… Entonces, ¿qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Tanto le había podido afectar el espectáculo de esa noche? Decididamente no. Vale que el chico tenia un cuerpo estupendo, que las demás, en especial la directora y Molly se habían vuelto locas con sus especiales _talentos,_ pero en ella el espectáculo había causado el mismo efecto que ver una salchicha en una carnicería muggle, por mucho que fuera una salchicha enorme. En cambio pensar en su marido… Había pasado el día rememorando cada momento íntimo con él. Los reales y los que habían creído vivir en ese sueño. Habían revivido parte de ese sueño durante sus vacaciones en Tahití, en ese mar cristalino, esas playas blancas… Pero aun le quedaba ese detalle, ese vacío en su interior. Se llevó la mano al vientre, recordando la sensación de tener una vida aleteando en su interior: su hijo. Sabía que era pronto y que ni siquiera se había atrevido a tocar el tema con él, pero no podía evitar esa ansiedad por sentirlo de nuevo creciendo dentro de ella, esa ilusión por ser madre.

Oyó como cerraba el grifo y se encogió más sobre sí misma. Por mucho que lo deseara no cedería. Ella no era su mascota, dispuesta a ceder a sus deseos con que sólo chasqueara los dedos. ¡Merlin, estaba cabreada! Muy cabreada. Y esta vez iba a ser dura con él. Muy dura. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando le escuchó abrir la puerta y caminar lentamente hacia la cama.

Sirius Black se agazapó aún más detrás del retorcido tronco del árbol, los malditos borregos saltaban y balaban a su alrededor poniéndole aun más nervioso. Estaba seguro de que el condenado murciélago se había dado cuenta de algo, había sido la expresión de su rostro, la forma en que su mirada había taladrado el cuadro donde se escondía haciéndole contener la respiración. Un momento… ¿Él respiraba? Era un simple tecnicismo pero… Lo que estaba claro era que no le había visto, no dudaba que de haberlo hecho lo habría incinerado allí mismo. Y lo que también estaba claro era que la chica era todo un carácter. Su recibimiento había sido más bien explosivo y sentía cierto regocijo viendo como una Gryffindor de apenas veinte años manejaba de esa manera a ese maldito bastardo. Suspiró con resignación. La vida era injusta: él existiendo en ese jodido estado no-físico mientras aquél desgraciado tenia ese pedazo de mujer en su cama. Maldita fuera su suerte.

Se sobresaltó al oír la jodida puerta del baño. Allí estaba ese desgraciado de nuevo, vestido sólo con una toalla blanca enrollada en la cintura, el pelo goteando sobre los hombros. Sirius se palpó inconscientemente la barriga. Vale, sí. Reconocía que el condenado grasiento se mantenía en mejor forma física que él, pero con el tiempo que había pasado en Azkaban y luego su reclusión forzosa en Grimmauld Place no podía esperarse que pudiera mantener el físico del que había presumido de joven. En cambio a ese cabrón los años parecían haberle sentado muy pero que muy bien. Volvió a encogerse más detrás de ese tronco, pues el desgraciado volvía a mirar hacia el paisaje pintado, tornando la sonrisa socarrona que llevaba al salir del baño en esa expresión asesina que Sirius tanto conocía. Esperaba que no lo descubriera.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos y se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentado sobre la hierba cuando lo escuchó moverse de nuevo. Estaba a salvo. Solo el lametón de una de aquellas jodidas ovejas en su cara le hizo volver a la realidad. Abrió los ojos de nuevo para encontrarse con el húmedo hocico de aquel maldito bicho que lo observaba con ojos curiosos. _Mierda_. Se levantó de nuevo y volvió a otear la habitación tras su precario escondite.

-Vamos gatita, sé que no estas dormida. - Ronroneó el Slytherin llegando hasta la cama.

Ella no contestó. Seguía inmóvil como una piedra. Severus alzó una ceja con malicia mientras comenzaba a retirar despacio la sabana y la colcha que la cubrían, un leve gruñido de disgusto se escapo de sus labios cuando se topó con el horrendo pijama de felpa rosa que cubría su cuerpo.

- ¿Te he dicho ya lo mucho que odio esta jodida cosa? - Murmuró mientras se despojaba de la toalla que lo cubría y la lanzaba con despreocupación sobre una silla cercana. Los ojos grises de Black se abrieron desmesuradamente al tener una visión completa del cuerpo de su archienemigo, no pudo evitar bajar la vista a su propia entrepierna con una expresión de frustración en su rostro. Había odiado a Quejicus desde aquel día en el que se les ocurrió la jodida idea de bajarle los calzoncillos delante de todos, y ahora era dolorosamente consciente del por qué. - Pensé que me había desecho del último ¿O es que te has hecho con una colección solo para molestarme?- Continuó con voz sedosa.

La bruja no pudo evitar estremecerse al contener una risilla maliciosa.

-¿Acaso pretendes que use métodos más drásticos? - Murmuró Severus mientras se acercaba a Hermione como un sinuoso depredador. Ella saltó al sentir como una de sus fuertes manos buscaba un pecho sobre el grueso tejido al tiempo que él se reía a sus espaldas. - Voy a terminar metiendo fuego a esta jodida cosa.

-¿Y que esperas que me ponga si no? - Protestó la joven tratando de librarse con un respingo de su agarre.

Severus alzó una ceja con socarronería.

-Nada… - Susurró, acariciándole el cuello con su nariz y apretando sus caderas contra sus nalgas, ella dio otro respingo al sentir como la serpiente de Slytherin despertaba en toda su gloria. - No tienes que usar _nada_.

-Severus Tobias Sna… mmmmm…

Hermione pretendía protestar de nuevo pero la sensación de la boca de Severus succionando el lóbulo de su oreja mientras su erección excavaba entre sus piernas anulaba cualquier pensamiento coherente. Abrió los ojos al sentir que él lo había hecho de nuevo… El maldito pijama se había evaporado de su cuerpo como la bruma y podía sentir como los dedos de él se marcaban en la firme carne de sus pechos.

-¿Decías algo, gatita? - Ronroneó Severus con tono burlón, con esa voz sedosa era como chocolate caliente para Hermione y casi ejercía en ella más poder que las ansiosas caricias que le estaba regalando.

-Estoy… mmmm… Enfadada… - Gimió mientras se estremecía bajo su experto toque. -No me has hecho caso...

Snape sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Cuánto de enfadada? – Murmuró, mordiendo levemente la curva de su cuello al tiempo que frotaba su pulgar y su índice con el ya abultado pezón.

-Mucho… - Contestó ella en un jadeo. -Maldito … Bastardo… Tramposo y… mmmmm…

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que era, un desgraciado tramposo al que ella era incapaz de resistirse, y más después de llevar todo el maldito día encendida como una tea. El condenado sabía exactamente que teclas tocar para hacer que todo su ser se licuase como la mantequilla al fuego… Por ella su cabreo se podría ir al infierno, por el momento. Ya tendrían años por delante para cobrarse todos y cada uno de sus jueguecitos. Y si sus esperanzas eran fundadas, empezaría a cobrárselas en unos meses. Volvió la cabeza con dificultar para buscar su boca con ansiedad.

El animago resopló en su escondite, consciente de la capa de sudor que cubría su rostro pese a su estado no corpóreo. En esos momentos su cara pasaba del blanco más pálido al rojo más furioso, y es que lo que estaba viendo… ¡Merlín lo asistiera! Aquello sobrepasaba cualquiera de sus más calenturientas fantasías. La forma de besarse de esos dos no era normal, se devoraban como dos animales salvajes, las uñas de ella dejaban surcos rojos en la pálida piel del Slytherin mientras el arrancaba de un seco tirón la única prenda que aun la cubría. Ella abrió la boca jadeando al tiempo que el rojo teñía furiosamente sus mejillas, trató de volverse hacia él pero su fuerte agarre lo impedía, Snape seguía devorando su cuello y su hombro con avidez mientras una de sus manos soltaba un seno para ir a explorar regiones mas meridionales y él continuaba frotándose contra sus nalgas sinuosamente.

-No sabes… lo mucho que me gusta… hacerte enfadar así. - Murmuró de nuevo el mago, incorporándose ligeramente para tomar posesión de nuevo de su boca.

La chica se revolvió en sus brazos para quedar cara a cara con él mientras sus uñas seguían dibujando nuevas marcas en su pecho, en sus hombros, en su espalda. Sirius soltó un agudo gemido que quedo ahogado por los pasionales jadeos y susurros de la pareja. Desde su escondite tenia una panorámica completa de aquella cama, era como las películas muggles que solía ver con sus amigos, y la estaba disfrutando en vivo… si es que a lo suyo se le podía llamar _vivo_. Apretó los dientes y sus manos se cerraron sobre una rama del árbol tras el que se cobijaba cuando el muy desgraciado de Snape empezó a degustar esos increíbles pechos que él daría lo que fuera por probar. Y terminó de romperla con un chasquido cuando vio como su mano se deslizaba sobre el vientre de Hermione, como ella le daba acceso a su lugar más secreto con un suspiro placentero, como comenzaba a retorcerse mientras sus dedos sondeaban en su deliciosa humedad. La mandíbula de Sirius cayó de golpe, estaba seguro que de estar vivo sufriría un infarto o algo peor, solo era capaz de mirar como hipnotizado la forma en que ella se retorcía, como suplicaba más y como el maldito cabrón la torturaba con su toque… ¡Bastardo con suerte!

Una extraña sensación húmeda se extendió por su nuca, la misma sensación que sentiría si una mujer andase lamiéndole la oreja de una forma de lo más erótica. Aquello le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Mmmmm. ¿Tanto le estaba afectando el espectáculo como para gozar de unas fantasías tan reales? La calida lengua comenzó a deslizarse por su cuello casi al mismo ritmo en que el jodido Snape lamía esos maravillosos pechos. La amiga de su ahijado se revolvió aferrándose a las manos del murciélago y lo obligó con una maliciosa sonrisa a tumbarse sobre su espalda.

-Tsk, tsk. – Hermione chasqueó la lengua con malicia mientras se incorporaba gateando sobre Severus, lo que le dio al animago una perfecta visión de su firme trasero. - No, no profesor… - Ronroneó seductora. - Está castigado…

-¿Una_… detención_?

Severus alzó una ceja divertido con la vista fija en los pechos que se balanceaban sobre su cara. La chica lo miraba con un brillo depredador en los ojos. Su marido contuvo la respiración mientras ella se colocaba a horcajadas sobre su enorme erección. Hermione comenzó a bajar llenándose de él muy despacio, haciendo que el aire se le escapara al mago con un siseo entre los dientes mientras seguía sujetando sus manos contra la cabecera de la cama. Severus era un hombre dominante, siempre lo había sido, en todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su vida. Pero en esos momentos encontraba de lo más excitante dejarla a ella tomar el control, dominar el juego, doblegarse a sus caprichos como un gatito mimoso sólo hasta el momento en que dejara surgir el peligroso tigre que llevaba dentro, el ansioso depredador que la devoraría por completo.

Black había pasado definitivamente a otro estado de la existencia. Sus ojos seguían como hipnotizados el cadencioso movimiento de su trasero. La forma en que lo montaba, alternado movimientos duros y rápidos con un lento balanceo que sabía podía enloquecer a cualquier hombre. Los largos rizos castaños que se desparramaban por su espalda y rebotaban con el mismo ritmo. A penas podía identificar sonidos coherentes entre la letanía de gemidos, jadeos y suplicas. Snape dio un gruñido animal para liberar sus manos de su agarre y apoderarse de los pechos que rebotaban sobre su cara, ella gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que sus rizos rozaran ahora la curva de su trasero. Era demasiado para Sirius. Merlín… Más de tres años muerto, y más tiempo aún sin tocar una mujer en condiciones… Resopló y cerró los ojos… Y esa lengua que seguía haciendo maravillas en su cuello… Su mente trató de ubicar la ultima vez que una bruja le había hecho algo así.

-Hmmm. -Ronroneó el animago, cerrando los ojos y recreándose en las sensaciones. – Nena... - Un momento… ¿_Nena_? Estaba muerto. Estaba _solo_.

Una mueca de asco se dibujó en su cara cuando se volvió bruscamente y la lengua grande y azulada se paseo por toda su boca. Casi logró reprimir el grito de horror y no caerse de espaldas haciendo aspavientos mientras trataba de retroceder presa de la histeria.

El enorme macho cabrío avanzaba hacia él, babeando y mirándole de una forma de lo más golosa.

-Mierda… ¡NO!

Claro que no, él no era una de las hembras de su manada, pero aun así las intenciones del jodido animal parecían más que sospechosas y mucho más cuando Sirius se dio la vuelta a cuatro patas para tratar de escapar y el bicho asqueroso se puso a dos patas cayéndole encima y tratando de montarle.

Hermione se dejó caer una vez más, jadeante y sudorosa, pero algo la hizo permanecer totalmente inmóvil. Había oído un grito, el grito desgarrador de alguien o algo. Y juraría que había sido en aquella misma habitación. Las manos del exmortífago se deslizaron a sus caderas marcando sus dedos sobre la carne suave.

-Mierda, mujer… - Suplicó con desespero mientras ella seguía paseando su mirada por la habitación. - Me vas a matar…

-Creo que he oído… - Comenzó Hermione sin resuello, pero el gruñido salvaje que surgió de la garganta de su marido no la dejó concluir. En cambio fue ella la que gritó de sorpresa cuando él la tomó de las caderas y en un movimiento brusco la volteó sobre la cama para quedar encima de ella. La embistió bruscamente haciéndole dar un respingo, buscando la forma de colocar sus piernas sobre sus fuertes hombros. Había llegado el momento de soltar a la bestia.

-Ya… me lo… - Otro golpe. - Cuentas… - Otro. – Luego...

-Ssssss….siiii. – Hermione Gimió poniendo los ojos en blanco, sintiendo que Severus estaba tocando puntos dentro de ella capaces de llevarla a la locura. Hundió las uñas en su espalda en el momento en que sintió el estallido más salvaje de su vida, y sus embestidas se tornaban más erráticas. - Dios…. Merlin… Sev… - Sollozó, convulsionando de nuevo. Casi ni se percataron del fuerte golpe del somier al desmoronarse contra el suelo justo en el momento en que el ultimo golpe hacía temblar a Severus, que se vació del todo en su interior, desmoronándose sobre ella y enterrando el rostro en sus sedosos cabellos.

Después apenas consiguió arrastrarse sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de su mujer para rodar de costado a su lado. Resopló tratando de recuperar el resuello. Volvió la cabeza hacia ella, que lo miraba con ojos vidriosos y el rostro enrojecido.

-Eso… ha sido…

-Impresionante… - Severus sonrió con suficiencia. - Lo sé.

El puño de la leona se estrelló contra su pecho, haciéndolo ahogar una carcajada.

-Jodido Slytherin prepotente y bastardo… - Bufó, haciendo que la expresión de satisfacción se hiciera más visible en el mago.

La chica se incorporó con dificultad sobre sus codos. Miró sorprendida como la cama estaba tirada sobre el suelo. No se explicaba cómo pero las patas debían de haber cedido bajo sus envites. Quizás ya era demasiado vieja para ciertas actividades. Pero el viejo somier no era lo único que había terminado en el suelo. Sus ojos se posaron con curiosidad sobre el cuadro que había presidido la habitación y que ahora también yacía bocabajo en el suelo. Suspiró al sentir la mano de su marido vagando por su espalda, se encogió de hombros y se acurrucó contra su cálido cuerpo.

Ya tendrían tiempo de arreglar ese desastre por la mañana.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola a todos/as. **_

_**De nuevo tengo que pediros mil perdones por el retraso, pero en mi trabajo surgió un contratiempo de ultima hora que me ha tenido dos semanas ultimando cosas en la oficina antes de retirarme ante mi inminente maternidad ( y es que el pequeño llegara en unas 2 semanas, quizás antes … ains que nervios). Pero aquí me tenéis, no podía dejar de subiros este capitulo en previsión a que no se lo que tardare en poder actualizar cuando el pequeño esté aquí. Pero ya os garantizo que en cuanto la situación se normalice volveré a la carga con nuevas e hilarantes ideas. Aun quedan muchas cosas por contar… la boda de Harry… la llegada a la Hilandera, el futuro laboral de nuestra pareja favorita, los efectos de la misteriosa poción, las andanzas de Draco, la venganza de Narcisa, los negocios de Longbotom, Ron y sus mujeres y un sinfín de cosas más.**_

_** En fin, hechos los avisos aquí os dejo un capi, que espero os haga reir un buen rato y ya aviso… TENEMOS PSEUDOLEMMON, solo para calentarnos un poco este final del otoño.**_

_** Como siempre un beso muy grande a todos/as los que dejais review: (Crizagloss, Eyp, Mar 90, Minerva91, Sely Cat, Gabrielle Rickman Snape, ItrustSeverus, LilandraBlack, Summer723, Juliacesar, Kismet, Daniie Snape Malfoy, MissLuppi, LithiumGaham, Allelu, Lyla Snape, Melissa Elizabeth Granger, Dinha Prince, AnHi, fjc Nix, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune, Lunnaris Elentaris, Ginebra216, Nena10124, Valitos, Rasaaabe, Eileen Prince Snape, Twiligth-Edwella, Mistontli, 97Naty, BedroomAcoustics, Biennnn, Lizzy2986, Blakikabla**__**…**__**) A Mis mortifagas favoritas: Patty**__**—**__**Sly, y Anita snape, a mi gemela maligna June Magic, a Bluemeanie76 sin cuya ayuda no se lo que habría pasado con este capitulo, y a mi hermanita del alma Vampi Lolita (Te extraño muchoooo) y a mi super hermana Amia Snape**_

_** Y a todos los que le**__**éis desde las sombras os mando otro también.**_

**El retorno del cochino.**

Abrió los ojos dejando escapar un gemido lastimero de su boca. Trató de moverse pero todos los músculos de su cuerpo protestaron agarrotados. Lo único que necesitaba era dormir, aunque por la incomodidad y la dureza que sentía bajo su cuerpo no estaba haciéndolo precisamente en su cama. Se revolvió y se encogió de nuevo sobre sí mismo. Si, dormir, dormir hasta reventar, eso era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer.

-Amo Harry. – De nuevo esa voz áspera y esos golpecitos sobre sus riñones, primero leves, luego más fuertes, hasta que llegó un punto en que sintió cómo lo zarandeaban sin demasiados miramientos. – El amo ordeno a Kreacher que lo despertase… Aunque tuviera que maldecirle.

El chico solo fue capaz de emitir un gemido mientras se cubría los ojos con el antebrazo. _¿Kreacher? ¿Harry?_ El no sabía nada de eso, no era capaz de pensar en nada más que en ese horrible dolor de cabeza.

-El amo debe despertar. – Sintió como un pequeño pie se hundía en sus costillas. – Hoy es el día de su boda.

"Boda"

La palabra le golpeó igual que un balde de agua fría, haciéndolo volver a la realidad y abrir los ojos mirando a su alrededor como un poseído. De pronto fue consciente _de todo_: quien era él, quién era Ginny, que día era y los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Sobre todo la noche anterior.

La destructora juerga en "La Bruja Escarlata", el cómo esa pandilla de desgraciados le había animado a beber hasta casi reventar, cómo habían salido de aquel garito prácticamente a cuatro patas y cada uno se había dirigido a su casa a dormir la mona… Pero Ron… ¡No! Él no. Pese a que llevaba una cogorza como un piano, ese descerebrado quería más y terminó siendo él el único que hizo caso de sus suplicas para no quedarse solo. Un gilipollas, eso había sido él por hacerle caso y seguirle, cuando lo que tenía que haber hecho era volver a Grimmaud Place. Un gilipollas al que la idea de coser a ese cretino a crucios hasta que reventase se le estaba antojando de lo más atractiva, y cada vez más irresistible a medida que recodaba como había terminado por su jodida culpa.

Las imágenes del muy imbécil tirando de él hacia ese "nuevo club de moda" golpearon su mente sin misericordia.

-Rooon… - Gruñó al tiempo que intentaba incorporarse aferrándose a la colcha de su cercana cama, mientras el condenado elfo lo miraba con una mueca de repugnancia en su fea cara. – Mataré a ese cabronnnn...

Y es que pese a que su cuñado insistía en que le había dicho que en ese antro estaban las chicas más impresionantes de todo Londres, algo le había olido mal cuando se pararon ante la aquella fachada, llamativamente decorada con luces de neón fucsia y celeste.

Gimió de nuevo al ser capaz de trepar sobre la cama, sintió como si el estomago se le diera la vuelta, ahogó una arcada aplastando su cara contra una almohada… Ya no sabía si las nauseas eran por la resaca o por los recuerdos que comenzaban a golpear su mente.

_Se vio a si mismo tomado por el hombro con el pedazo de cretino, subiendo aquellas escaleras hasta la elegante puerta adornada con vidrieras de colores, entrando a aquel antro apenas iluminado con una mortecina luz anaranjada mientras la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas. Su cu__ñado había tirado de él hacia la zona donde se apreciaba movimiento, casi todo parejas y grupos reducidos en torno a mesitas redondas, acompañados por una música suave y sugerente… En apariencia un ambiente intimo y poco sospechoso. Ron se puso a dar saltitos cuando la figura de la que parecía una alta y sinuosa camarera rubia de ajustado y cortísimo vestido de licra rosa, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. _

_-¿Puedo servirles en algo… - les lanzó una mirada lasciva recorriéndolos de arriba abajo – guapos?_

_ Harry parpadeó. Había algo en aquella rubia platino de exagerada estatura, en sus facciones quizás demasiado angulosas, en su voz algo grave, en la forma en que jugaba con sus mechones ensortijados… Algo que no le acababa de encajar. _

_-Claro que sí. - Gimoteo el pelirrojo atrayendo a la moza contra su cuerpo. Ella dio un gritito divertido. – Tú me sirves, nena. _

_Harry vio cómo las manos del chico iban directas al prieto trasero de la camarera para apretarla más hacia él; ella rió exageradamente mientras aplastaba la cara de su cuñado contra sus enormes pechos. Otra camarera vestida de rojo pasión y de larga melena azabache se acercó hasta él con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro demasiado maquillado. Harry había saltado al sentir la mano de la mujer directamente en su entrepierna._

_-Yo también quiero… jugar. – Ronroneo mientras toda la sangre se agolpaba en el rostro del niño que vivió. ¿Se lo parecía a él o ésa también tenía la voz como en falsete?_

_-¡Por Merlín! – Otra voz cantarina que le sonó extrañamente familiar resonó tras él. -¡Si es Harry Potter! ¡En nuestro modesto establecimiento! ¡Qué honor! ¡Qué placer! _

_No podía ser … _

_Parecía…_

_ Harry se volvió y lo vio avanzar hacia ellos a grandes zancadas, sacudiendo sus bucles dorados y con las recargadas túnicas de color turquesa ondeando a su paso._

_-¿Lockhart? – Preguntó asombrado. ¿Pero no estaba en San Mungo? El hombre alargó los brazos hacia él con una sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico dibujada en su maquillado rostro.- ¿Profesor? _

_-Aaaaahhhh, querido. – Gimoteó Lockhart abalanzándose sobre él para estrecharlo contra su pecho. Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina a su cuñado, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros conteniendo una risilla. – ¡Te acuerdas de mí! Es fantáaaastico. _

_-Señor yo… - Balbuceó Harry nervioso tratando de separarse de esa "locaza" , mientras la camarera lo miraba pasándose la lengua por los labios de manera insinuante._

_-Y un inmenso honor… - Se separó sacudiendo las manos entusiasmado. – Harry Potter en nuestro local. ¿Te lo puedes creer "Darling"?_

_ La siempre imponente figura de Lucius Malfoy emergió de entre las cortinas de un reservado. Alzando una ceja lo miró de arriba abajo esbozando una socarrona sonrisa. _

_-Sí que es un… placer inesperado. – Ronroneó llevándose la empuñadura de plata de su bastón a los labios y pasando su mano por su longitud de manera insinuante. – Y con el señor Weasley, además._

_ Ron soltó a la rubia de golpe. En su gesto había una enloquecida mirada de pánico. Sus desorbitados ojos azules pasaron del ex mortifago que continuaba mirándolo de forma golosa a la camarera, más concretamente a la entrepierna de la camarera donde empezaba a apreciarse un volumen altamente sospechoso._

_-Eres… Eres… - Balbuceó al borde del colapso. -¡UN TÍO! _

_La "rubia" se encogió de hombros con gesto divertido._

_-Nadie es perfecto, chato. – Canturreó sacudiendo su melena con falso tono ofendido._

_ Harry se había vuelto asustado hacia la morena, que continuaba cruzada de brazos. Sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo deteniéndose precisamente abajo. Asustado la miró a la cara y ella… él… sonrió con descaro._

_-Sorpreeesaaa. – Cantó en falsete. _

_ Presa del pánico Harry agarró a su cuñado por el brazo y tiró de él de nuevo hacia la puerta. Ron por su parte lo rodeó poniéndose a su espalda y tratando de usarlo de escudo ante los cuatro hombres._

_-Yo … Creo que … Esto… - Comenzó el pelirrojo con voz temblorosa. -Ir… a … casa._

_ Lucius chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, Lockhart se llevó las manos al rostro y les dirigió una mirada de reproche._

_-Pero si la noche es joven. – Gimió el ex profesor. _

_-Y todos estamos tan… encantados. – Anunció Malfoy dirigiendo una mirada al resto de la sala, varios magos sonrientes, algunos ataviados con túnicas de corte más bien femenino, otros con ajustados modelos de cuero negro, que se ponían en pie y comenzaban a cercarlos lentamente._

_ Harry sintió como las manos del tembloroso Ron se cerraban sobre sus hombros mientras el pelirrojo dejaba escapar un gemido de pánico._

_-Si… - Malfoy se acercó un poco más y esbozó una sonrisa burlona. – Y más cuando tenemos… Concurso de tangos._

_ Un grito histérico surgió de la garganta de Ron cuando un grandullón de espeso bigotazo negro, ajustados pantalones de cuero negro y torso desnudo excepto por un arnés de tachuelas que se cruzaba sobre el pecho y algunos brazaletes del mismo material lo asió bruscamente por la cintura y estrellándolo contra su fornido cuerpo tomó su mano en la suya y comenzó a moverlo al son de la música como si fuera una marioneta. Harry sólo fue capaz de negar lastimosamente con la cabeza mientras el propio Lockhart lo atraía hacia él para obligarlo a marcarse unos airosos pasos de baile, bajo la divertida mirada de su pareja…_

Harry gimió sin fuerzas, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos y haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol con tal de no salir de aquella habitación y lanzarle un crucio al imbécil de su cuñado. Quería torturarlo lenta y dolorosamente porque usar un avada sería demasiado misericordioso para lo que se merecía. Apenas lograba recordar cómo habían logrado escapar de aquel antro después de más de una hora de ser paseados por la pista de baile por diferentes parejas, y con sus traseros aun intactos. O -se removió incómodo, sentado sobre la cama- al menos eso esperaba.

-¿El amo querrá una ducha? - Preguntó el elfo domestico mientras se frotaba las manos con un malicioso gesto. - ¿Un café cargado?

El chico lo miró parpadeando con incredulidad. Debía reaccionar. Tenía una boda a la que asistir, y esta vez le sería muy difícil escaquearse.

Al fin. Después de pasar horas y horas recorriendo aquel horrible lugar tratando de dar esquinazo a ese bicharraco psicópata que se había propuesto convertirlo en chuletitas lo había conseguido. Meneó alegremente su colita mientras miraba la enorme puerta de madera oscura. Allí estaba por fin su amita, su aroma era inconfundible. Aunque… Frunció el ceño. Podía oler igual de bien a ese feo gruñón que tenía por pareja.

Suspiró con resignación mientras miraba a ambos lados de aquel oscuro pasillo por si aparecía de nuevo el otro demente. Si no tenía más remedio soportaría a ese odioso monstruo larguirucho, lo que fuera con tal de poder disfrutar de nuevo de las atenciones de su amita, de poder retozar en su regazo mientras ella le rascaba detrás de las orejas, de poderse restregarse contra sus hermosas y largas patas traseras, de poder calentarse entre sus apetitosas mamas. Un destello maligno surgió en sus pequeños ojillos negros. Algún día, tarde o temprano se libraría de él, del larguirucho, conseguiría que su mami lo echase de su lado y entonces ella sería solo para él.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo y meneando las orejas con decisión su pequeño cuerpecito se iluminó mientras se fusionaba con la madera de la puerta para luego desaparecer del pasillo con un destello.

Agradecía a Merlín el ruido del agua al impactar con la porcelana de la ducha, por lo menos eso amortiguaría en algo los jadeos que ella misma era incapaz de controlar. Y es que no dudaba de que a esas horas de la mañana alguien pudiera estar ya lo suficientemente despierto en la mansión Black para poder oírles, y sospechar lo que andaban haciendo. O más bien lo que su insaciable marido _le estaba haciendo_.

¿Qué rayos le habían dado a ese hombre para que estuviera así? No tenía ni idea, pero si por ella fuera lo podría tomar más a menudo. No es que no le hubiera demostrado ya que bajo esa apariencia fría y severa existiera un volcán en ebullición, pero las últimas horas estaban siendo…

Otra fuerte embestida terminó con la poca capacidad de raciocinio que le quedaba, el temblor de sus manos hizo que ya no fueran capaces de sostenerla contra la pared de azulejo de la ducha, sus piernas se habían vuelto completamente de gelatina y era consciente de que solo el fuerte brazo de Severus rodeando su cintura y la mano que se aferraba posesivamente a uno de sus senos evitaban que se desmoronara en el suelo como una marioneta desmadejada.

-Merlín… Que me… - Jadeó al notar como de nuevo impactaba en ese sensible punto en su interior, casi sollozando su rostro acabo de lleno contra la pared. – Ohh… Dios mío…

Severus se pegó más a su espalda acariciando su hombro con su cálido aliento.

-Dime… - Murmuró antes de morder suavemente la curva de su hombro. – ¿Te gusta… - otro golpe. – así? – Hermione no pudo contestar, solo emitir un felino ronroneo mientras él seguía mordisqueando con deleite su suave y húmeda piel. – Castigada cara a la pared… - Gruñó él, intensificando aún más los golpes. - Ha sido usted… una… alumna… rebelde…

-Mmmmm… - Gimió Hermione, casi llegando a la cumbre. – Sí, profesor… - Aquello lanzó a Snape directamente hacia el abismo, si había una cosa que le volvía loco de su relación con su mujer era ese tipo de juegos morbosos profesor-alumna. – Castígueme… Más...

Un profundo gruñido gutural surgió de la garganta de Snape cuando sus embestidas terminaron prácticamente por empotrarla contra la pared. Ella solo fue capaz de gritar su nombre mientras los dos llegaban a la cima deslizándose sin fuerzas hasta quedar arrodillados en el suelo de la ducha. Permanecieron un instante abrazados recuperando el aliento, sintiendo la tibia caricia del agua cayendo sobre sus cuerpos. Ella sólo sonrió como una gatita satisfecha mientras su marido depositaba suaves besos en sus hombros y su cuello.

-Mmmmm… - Ronroneó mientras él la acunaba en sus brazos, cerró los ojos medio adormilada y una expresión de añoranza se dibujó en su rostro. – ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra cascada? – Snape soltó aire cansadamente.

-¿Sigues pensando en ese sueño como si fuera realidad? – Ronroneó en su oído apartándole un mechón húmedo del rostro. – Pensé que a estas alturas había conseguido superar la ficción.

-Sí, claro, pero…

Ella suspiró y se removió aún entumecida entre los brazos de Severus. Cierto, su nueva vida con él, esa relación que tenían, pese a que a veces su carácter la sacara de quicio, era increíblemente plena. Ambos se complementaban a la perfección, no solo era en el plano sexual sino en el intelectual. Severus era un mago brillante, quizás el más brillante que jamás hubiera conocido, lo admiraba y sabía que pese a sus pullas e ironías contaba con su respeto y su apoyo, siempre la alentaba a ir más allá en sus ansias de conocimiento y ambiciones personales. Pero pese a todo seguía sintiendo ese vacío…

-Hay cosas que todavía echo de menos.

-Sí – Rezongó él lleno de sarcasmo, mientras tomaba una esponja y comenzaba a frotarle la espalda con lentitud.- Por ejemplo la tranquilidad de no tener que aguantar a toda esta manada de descerebrados cerca…

Ella suspiró mientras una de sus manos rozaba inconscientemente su vientre, gesto que no pasó desapercibido a su marido. Él esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa mientras seguía enjabonándole la espalda. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que ese bebe que habían esperado con tanto miedo e ilusión durante su coma era la causa de los silencios de su mujer, lo único que le faltaba para que su sueño fuera completo. Y aunque era algo que jamás en su vida se hubiera planteado, y mucho menos durante los casi veinte años en los que se había visto obligado a soportar a aquella caterva de alcornoques, él, Severus Snape deseaba ser padre. Claro que eso era algo que jamás admitiría en voz alta.

-O la presencia de ese animal asqueroso… -añadió.

-Pobre Piggy. - Espetó ella retirando su mano como un resorte y volviéndose hacia él con el ceño fruncido. - Pues que sepas que hubiera querido traérmelo, echo de menos una mascota. - Severus alzó una ceja con sarcasmo. - El pobre, estaba tan triste que ni vino a despedirse.

-Tal vez terminó donde le tocaba: -Severus hizo una mueca burlona- de plato principal en el Tamaaraa* de esa noche.

Ella dio un bufido enojado y le golpeó el pecho sonoramente con el puño.

-Eres… -gruñó, golpeándole una y otra vez para regocijo del mago oscuro. - Un hombre horrible, un borde, un… Un insensible bastardo y… - No pudo decir nada más, bruscamente él la rodeó de nuevo con sus fuertes brazos arrancándole una protesta y la giró de nuevo cara a la pared al tiempo que mordía su cuello y le hacía cosquillas en los costados.

-Tsk, tsk… ¿Qué lenguaje más inapropiado es éste, Señora Snape? - Rezongó mientras ella seguía tratando de patearlo bajo el chorro de agua.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la pequeña criatura que acababa de materializarse a través de la puerta y los observaba con el ceño fruncido.

El feo monstruo tenía a su amita acorralada mientras ella gritaba y pataleaba tratando de defenderse de su ataque. Lo sabía, lo había sabido desde el principio, todo había sido una sucia estratagema de ese malvado, él solo quería hacerle daño, comérsela igual que había pretendido comérselo a él. Se encogió sobre sí mismo preparándose para embestir, con la vista fija en el objetivo. Tenía que ser un cerdito valiente. En ese momento la seguridad de su querida amita dependía de él. Había llegado el momento de demostrar quién era el único y poderoso macho alfa de aquel grupo.

…...

Hermione dio otro agudo grito. El muy bastardo conocía sus puntos débiles a la perfección. Si había algo que a ella le sacaba de sus casillas era que le tocaran en esa zona tan sensible de los riñones, sus cosquillas allí eran algo exagerado y de vez en cuando al muy cerdo le gustaba aprovecharse de ello.

-¡SNAPE! - Gritó entre una mezcla de risas y espasmos. - Te… aaaaahhhhggg… juro que… No…Para…

-¡MECAGOENMERLÍIIIIIN! - El alarido de Severus retumbó dentro del cuarto de baño por encima incluso de las protestas de su mujer al tiempo que se revolvía de un salto y apoyaba sus manos en la pared para no dar con sus huesos en el suelo. Hermione parpadeó varias veces con gesto incrédulo mientras lo veía salir dando saltos a pata coja de la ducha. - ¡Pero qué mierda…! - Dio un par de patadas en el aire tratando de librarse de la criatura que aún tenía los colmillos clavados en su tobillo. A la tercera intentona el animal salió despedido por el aire, cayendo al suelo y rodando hasta quedar de nuevo sobre sus cuatro patas, con su mirada desafiante clavada en el exprofesor. - ¡TÚUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

La voz de Snape tronó con una feroz mezcla de odio y dolor. Hermione miró al pequeño animal sorprendida. ¿Pero cómo…?

-¿Piggy? - Balbuceó haciendo que por un momento el animalillo la mirase meneando la cola con alegría. - ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Tú! - Bramó de nuevo su marido, esta vez señalándola amenazadoramente con el dedo índice. -Creí que habíamos quedado que este monstruo se quedaba en su puñetera isla.

Ella negó nerviosa: no tenía ni idea de cómo rayos había llegado el cerdito hasta allí.

-Severus, cálmate. – Suplicó, cerrando el agua y saliendo de la ducha hacia él… Ciertamente ver a su marido así podía incluso resultar de lo más cómico, desnudo, con el agua chorreando por su pelo y su delgado cuerpo, con todos los músculos en tensión, sus manos crispadas como garras y resoplando como un toro a punto de embestir, pero también era de lo más peligroso. No tenia duda de que de haber tenido su varita a mano los habría maldecido a ambos. Se acercó lentamente ofreciéndole una toalla seca como el que ofrece un trozo de carne a un león enjaulado. -Créeme yo no he tenido nada que ver. No tengo ni idea de cómo ha llegado hasta aquí.

-¿Que tú no…? – Severus se volvió hacia ella con el semblante enrojecido por la rabia. - ¡Pasaste tres jodidos días haciendo pucheros para traértelo! ¡Cuéntale historias a otro!

Ella lo miró indignada mientras se cubría el cuerpo bruscamente con la misma toalla que hasta ese momento le tendía. Cierto que había querido traérselo: desde que no tenía a Croocks con ella echaba de menos una mascota, y ese pequeño era tan encantador… Pero jamás lo habría hecho sin estar de acuerdo con su marido.

-¿Estas insinuando que te he mentido?

Él no contestó, tan sólo se volvió de nuevo hacia el maldito bichejo, que continuaba plantándole cara de una forma de lo más irritante y luego dio un rápido vistazo a su tobillo donde resultaban bien visibles las pequeñas y profundas marcas de sus incisivos.

-Severus Snape, ¿cómo te atreves a dudar de mí? –insistió Hermione con indignación.

-Lo único que tengo claro en este momento -siseó él, con una voz tan fría como un bloque de hielo- es que voy a despellejar a ese bicho- Avanzó un paso hacia el cerdito con una mirada digna del más sádico de los mortifagos. - Lenta y dolorosamente -matizó- Y luego… - Otro paso; Piggy seguía clavado en el sitio sin amilanarse ante su amenazante presencia. - le pediré a Molly que me lo cocine al horno… Crujientito y con compota de manzana.

-¡No te atreverás! - Bramó la chica acercándose con gesto airado. - Como le hagas daño, te…

-No voy a hacerle daño. – Gruño Severus, apenas a un paso del animal que seguía mirándolo a los ojos fijamente. - Solo a matarlo lentamente y…

Se lanzó de improviso sobre el bicho, pero el cerdo había sido más rápido y corría desesperado hacia la puerta cerrada. Snape sonrió con satisfacción, el maldito no tenia escapatoria esta vez estaba a su merced. Saltó sobre él con rabia…

CLONCH.

El golpe que Snape se acababa de dar en toda la frente contra la puerta hizo que cayera de espaldas sobre el suelo. Hermione se paró en seco y se llevó las dos manos al rostro. En otro momento y en otras circunstancias estaría riéndose como una loca, pero mirando el rostro encolerizado de su marido sabía que eso significaría una sentencia de muerte para cualquier ser vivo. Se acercó temblorosa hasta él.

-¿Estás bien? - Solo obtuvo como respuesta una mirada que la atravesó como un frío cuchillo de acero. -Severus, de verdad… Hablemos…

-Lo mato… Yo lo mato…

Gruñendo aquello como una letanía completamente fuera de sí, Severus se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo por la puerta sin reparar siquiera en que aun seguía completamente empapado y desnudo.

Ella vaciló un instante, suspiró resignada y enrollando la toalla a su cuerpo salió en su busca. Negó con la cabeza cuando vio como su marido, desnudo y fuera de sí, continuaba persiguiendo al pobre cerdito que chillaba como un loco. Por último volvió a observar extrañada como se desmaterializaba en un destello azul y atravesaba la puerta de la habitación como una exhalación.

-¡Severus, no…!

De nuevo él la volvió a dejar con la palabra en la boca y, maldiciendo como un poseído, abrió la puerta con un portazo y salió en busca de su presa, sin pensar siquiera en quién podría encontrarse al otro lado. Hermione dio un bufido de frustración y agarrando su varita de la mesita de noche se precipitó en pos de su marido.

La escena que vio la dejó petrificada. Severus estaba de pie, desnudo y en toda su gloria en medio del estrecho pasillo. Su rostro antes enrojecido por el odio se había tornado más pálido incluso de lo que en él era normal, la vena de su sien latía como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, tenía los dientes apretados y sus ojos oscuros miraban desorbitados a la persona que tenía delante.

-Ooooh, no… - Gimió Hermione avergonzada, esgrimiendo su varita en alto. ¿Por qué maldito azar del destino una cosa que se complicaba siempre terminaba yendo a peor?

Molly Weasley, de pie en medio del pasillo, miraba a su marido con la estupefacción y el asombro dibujados en su rollizo rostro. Sus ojillos se pasearon por el cuerpo del hombre y una risa tonta comenzó a brotar de sus labios cuando no pudo evitar que su mirada se posase en "esa" parte de la anatomía de Severus.

-¡Merlin! - Gimoteó con un tic en el ojo derecho, el rostro cada vez mas rojo y el cerdito buscando refugio entre sus piernas. - Decididamente el alcohol me sienta mal… - Ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír embelesada por el "hermoso espectáculo". - Muuuuuy mal.

Era en momentos como ése cuando la Gryffindor recordaba por qué era abstemia. Su cabeza funcionó a toda velocidad. Apenas en segundos sendos chispazos iluminaron el pasillo.

Después suspiró y miró el panorama con algo de culpabilidad removiéndose en sus entrañas. Su esposo yacía inerte en el suelo, víctima de un _desmaius_ por la espalda; Hermione sabía de sobras que jamás habría podido noquearle de esa manera si no hubiera sido por la situación de estupor en la que se encontraba cuando ella lanzó el hechizo. Molly, por su parte, permanecía de pie, mirando a la pared como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo: la combinación de un _confundus_ y un suave _obliviate_ impedirían que la mujer recordara el nefasto incidente. Además, después del numerito con el bombero que había presenciado la noche antes, la idea de que la suegra de su mejor amigo pudiera fantasear con el cuerpo desnudo de su marido hacía que se le erizaran todos los vellos del cuerpo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada curiosa del causante de semejante desastre. El pequeño bichejo aun estaba agazapado entre los tobillos de la señora Weasley meneando el rabo alegremente. Suspiró encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Estarás contento! - Le reprochó mientras el cerdito alzaba las orejas y salía de su refugio. - Mira lo que ha pasado por tu culpa. - Con un gesto señaló a la aun catatónica mujer y a su inerte marido. El animal dio un chillido y saltó sobre la espalda del hombre pateándolo con saña. La chica negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a cogerlo del pellejo y levantarlo en vilo. Vio que los pequeños ojillos oscuros del animal la miraban vidriosos, llenos de devoción.- A ver como retengo a este hombre cuando despierte… En menudo lío me has metido.

Molly Weasley canturreaba alegremente mientras se encaminaba a la habitación de su hija. Ése era, sin duda, el mejor día de su vida. No es que no se hubiera sentido feliz el día de la boda de su Bill, pero aquello… Tomó aire llena de orgullo. No todo el mundo tenía la suerte de casar a su hija con el gran héroe del mundo mágico. Siempre había admirado a las ricas y famosas que aparecían en las páginas de "Corazón de Bruja" y ahora ella misma podría ser una de ellas. Era como ver cumplido el sueño de toda una vida. Ella, que en el fondo había vivido toda su vida acomplejada por su apurada situación económica, envidiando a todas esas snobs de la alta sociedad… Ahora_ ella_ seria la envidiada por todos, una vez que esa tarde su hija se convirtiera, por fin, en _la señora de Potter_. Ahora _ella_ seria la celebridad.

Sonrió satisfecha mientras ponía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, tomó aire y abrió de golpe. Su hija estaba aún en pijama, sus cabellos completamente enredados, dando vueltas como un animal enjaulado.

-¿Ya sabes algo de la peluquera? - Preguntó la joven, histérica. Su madre apenas atinó a parpadear y abrir la boca. ¿Cómo iba ella a saber algo de esa mujer? ¿Por qué tenía que saberlo? – MAMÁ, ¿HAS IDO A LLAMARLA POR EL FLU?

Eso termino de descolocar del todo a la mujer.

-Si acabo de levantarme… ¿Cómo iba a haberla llamado?- Balbuceó casi en trance.

La joven se paró en seco y se volvió hacia ella con la indignación reflejada en el rostro.

-¡Por Merlín mama! ¡No pienso volver a dejarte beber JAMÁS! –

Molly sacudió la cabeza confundida por la actitud de su hija. Vale que había bebido demasiado la noche antes pero un poco de resaca no era para tanto.

-¡Hemos desayunado juntas esta mañana, mamá, ¿es que no te acuerdas?

-Pues… la verdad…- Molly parpadeó varias veces, perpleja. - No… - Por una vez iba a tener que darle la razón a su hija: por lo visto ya no toleraba el alcohol como antes, no había otra explicación para el vacío que tenía en su mente esa mañana. Aunque quizás… - Creo que… - Balbuceó, mirando nerviosa hacia la puerta. - Iré a llamarla… Otra vez.

Hermione resopló cansada, dirigiendo una mirada de reproche al pequeño animal que ajeno al problemón que había ocasionado, la observaba acurrucado sobre una alfombra. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Snape, que aparentemente se veía más calmado, sentado en aquella butaca, cruzado de brazos y completamente tieso, apenas cubierto con una oscura bata de baño. Su rostro era una máscara indescifrable. Ese silencio helaba la sangre, más incluso que si estuviera profiriendo amenazas o insultos.

-Severus, tenía que hacerlo. - Comenzó a justificarse, nerviosa.- No podía dejar que mi marido se paseara desnudo por toda la casa. ¿Te gustaría que yo hiciera lo mismo?-

La ceja derecha de él se alzó levemente. Claro que no le gustaría, en esa improbabilísima circunstancia un _oblibiate_ sería un mal menor para cualquiera que osara mirarla, pero aun así…

-¡Merlín! –Siguió diciendo Hermione- Menos mal que pude arreglar lo de Molly, que si no…

La altura de la ceja de Severus se incrementó todavía más mientras él continuaba manteniendo su semblante hermético. Celos. Aquello que detectaba en el rostro enrojecido y el nerviosismo de Hermione no era solo causado por el condenado bicho y las consecuencias de su aparición. Parecía que no le hacía mucha gracia que la buena de Molly pudiera disfrutar de determinados espectáculos.

-Merlín… Tú no las viste a ella y a la directora anoche. -La chica se llevó la mano a la frente- La forma en que se abalanzaron sobre ese pobre chico, el stripper… Te juro que después de esto no podré volver a considerarlas de la misma manera.

-Creo que lo que nos atañe en este momento no es la posibilidad de que la señora Weasley pueda fantasear o no con determinadas partes de mi anatomía, Granger. - Siseó Severus con la voz cargada de veneno. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que eso me moleste? – Bufó, visiblemente contrariada. - Además, ¿por qué iba ella a fantasear contigo? - La mueca burlona en el rostro del ex profesor hizo que ella se sintiera aún más indignada. - ¡Eres imposible! – concluyó, dándole la espalda.

-Nada de esto habría pasado de no ser por esa maldita bestezuela. –Dijo Severus. Hermione se estremeció de nuevo: su voz sonaba demasiado pausada, suave, fría como un glaciar deslizándose por la falda de una montaña que en cualquier momento podía desprenderse y ocasionar una catástrofe. Solo sus ojos entrecerrados, fijos en el animal y sus dedos crispados sobre los brazos de la silla denotaban la tensión que acumulaba en ese momento.

-¿Y crees que yo lo he traído? - Protestó señalando al animalillo, que alzó la cabeza para mirarla. - ¿Tú has visto de lo que es capaz?

Severus gruñó. Debía reconocer que las habilidades del jodido bicho para desmaterializarse y atravesar puertas le habían sorprendido, dolorosamente además.

-Pero si no, ¿quién? - Siseó entre dientes taladrando a su esposa con la mirada. - Una cosa es cruzar una puerta y otra materializarse desde las antípodas.

-¿Estás insinuando que te he mentido? - Replicó indignada. Su marido se limitó a alzar la otra ceja en una mueca sarcástica.

-Obvio. - Rezongó con malicia.- Explica entonces como rayos ha venido ese jodido bicho hasta aquí. - La retó, mirándola con interés.

Hermione se quedó un instante parada, pensativa. Ella no lo había traído pero, ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí, si no? Solo existía un medio para cubrir una distancia como esa. ¡Un traslador! ¡_Su traslador_! Entonces… ¡Su baúl! Ahora entendía la ropa revuelta y el paquete de dulces de coco que había desaparecido misteriosamente.

-El baúl… - Murmuró casi para sí haciendo que su marido esbozara una sonrisa torcida. - Puede que viniera escondido en mi baúl.

-¿Así que no lo habías traído? -Rezongó con malicia. Ella negó con la cabeza. -Solo se introdujo "misteriosamente" en tu baúl. - Los oscuros ojos de Severus se habían clavado de nuevo en el animalillo que retozaba placenteramente en la alfombra. Como si algo le hiciera responder a su mirada, el cerdito se sacudió y se irguió frente a él emitiendo un gruñido desafiante. - Y tu, monstruo… - Siseó observándolo con gesto amenazante. El cerdito pareció aceptar el reto y se erizó más aun, reemplazando los gruñidos por agresivos chillidos. - Cuando te agarre, y créeme que será pronto, vas a lamentar haber salido de esa asquerosa isla.

Ella salió de sus pensamientos y se apresuró a ponerse delante del animal.

-Él no va a lamentar nada. - Replicó poniendo los brazos en jarras. Snape soltó un gruñido profundo mientras su mirada se estrechaba peligrosamente. - Si piensas que voy a dejar que le hagas daño estás muy equivocado. – El gesto de Severus se torció aún más cuando la vio inclinarse para tomar aquella asquerosa bestia en sus brazos como si fuera la cosa más adorable de la tierra. - El profesor malvado no te va a hacer nada, mi bebe. - Severus resopló como un toro. _¿Bebe?_ Eso ya era demasiado. Ya le daría él "bebe". -Te aseguro que no sé cómo ha llegado hasta aquí, pero no pretenderás que ahora me deshaga de él, cuando el pobre nos ha seguido tantos kilómetros… - Inclinó el rostro y besó al cerdito entre las orejillas. El bicharraco le lanzó una mirada burlona al ex mortifago que a éste no le pasó desapercibida.

Severus apretó los dientes sin apartar sus oscuros ojos del bicho.

-No pretendía que te deshicieras de él. - Rezongó haciendo que ella lo mirara sorprendida. - Solo que se lo des a Molly. - La chica abrió la boca indignada. - Fijo que se le ocurren un montón de guisos deliciosos con él.

-¡Oh Merlín! - Bramó la muchacha dándole la espalda con brusquedad. -¡A veces olvido el desgraciado bastardo que puedes llegar a ser!

-Tsk, tsk. –Severus chasqueó la lengua con aire malicioso mientras Hermione le dirigía una mirada envenenada.

Sabia como era ella, recordaba a la perfección lo que había ocurrido en su sueño, cómo se había encariñado con ese sucio animal, cosa que se había repetido después durante sus vacaciones en Tahití, cuando lo habían tenido pegado como una jodida lapa. Y ella encima encantada. ¡Si hasta se había empeñado en quedarse con él! Y cuando pensaba que al fin se había librado de esa maldita bestia, allí estaba, desafiándolo con la mirada mientras movía su cola con aire triunfante.

Hermione suspiró mirando a uno y a otro con gesto resignado. Era consciente de la manía que su marido le tenía al pequeño, de lo claro que le había dejado que de ninguna manera lo toleraría de vuelta a Londres y sin embargo allí estaba, y para colmo dándose a conocer de la manera "apoteósica" en que lo había hecho… La fiera estaba desatada y solo había una forma de contenerla…

Soltó al animalillo en el suelo y éste la observó con ojillos vidriosos. Hermione suspiró rodando los ojos antes de posarlos en su marido, que continuaba rígido, con esa mueca siniestra en su rostro. Avanzó lentamente hasta él y sin mediar palabra se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas. Severus continuó imperturbable, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, fingiendo ignorar la forma en que la bata de baño de la chica se había abierto revelando sus muslos cremosos.

-Severus… - Comenzó haciendo un mohín y deslizando un dedo a lo largo de la solapa de su bata de baño, él se limitó a alzar una ceja ante el radical cambio de estrategia. - Ya no podemos mandarle de vuelta y … - El dedo pasó de la tela de la bata a acariciar la porción de su pecho expuesto bajo ella.- Me haría tan… _feliz_ que nos lo quedáramos.

La segunda ceja de Snape se disparó.

-¿Estas haciéndome chantaje Granger? - Rezongó con la voz cargada de burla.

-Señora Snape. - Replicó la joven sin dejar de acariciar la piel de su pecho.

Severus se limitó a resoplar antes de permitir que su mano se posara sobre uno de los muslos de su mujer. Por el momento no le quedaría más remedio que ceder. Pero él era un hombre paciente, lo había demostrado durante los veinte años en los que tuvo que soportar a la manada de borregos que tenia por alumnos, las manipulaciones de Dumbledore, al jodido _Niñato Que Vivió Para Hacer Su Vida Aún Más Complicada_, a un pirado megalómano con cara de serpiente y a los tarados que le servían… Él era Severus Snape. No sería derrotado por un jodido cerdo pigmeo. Solo necesitaba esperar y más tarde o más temprano conseguiría ponerlo donde se merecía: como deliciosa provisión de jamones en su despensa…

Y mientras tanto se limitaría a "sufrir el inaceptable chantaje de Hermione" de la mejor manera posible.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola a todos/as, Primero que nada quiero pediros disculpas por casi un año de espera. Casi todas conocéis mis circunstancias personales, el niño (que ya tiene un año y está hecho un bichillo, llevar una casa y trabajar es algo que solo sabe lo que cuesta la que pasa por ello). Necesitaba un paréntesis para organizar ideas y terminar mi otro fic (un ensayo para una novela original en la que ya estoy trabajando), pero como ya he dicho otras veces nunca dejaría un fic sin terminar y aquí me tenéis de nuevo, esperando hacerme perdonar por la espera... Y aquí os dejo este preludio a la boda de Harry y Ginny, más de uno va a terminar de los nervios y eso que aun no ha empezado la "fiesta" así que ahí os dejo eso y espero que os divirtáis un rato… Parece que Piggy va a descubrir un nuevo amor en su vida.**_

_**Os recuerdo de nuevo que Piggy es un cerdo, con todo lo que ello implica. Sus pensamientos, acciones y opiniones sobre el género humano pueden herir sensibilidades por lo que no me hago responsable de ello.**_

_**En fin, que aquí tenéis el capítulo.**_

_**Como siempre un beso muy grande a todos/as los que dejáis review: (Crizagloss, Eyp, Mar 90, Minerva91, Sely Cat, Gabrielle Rickman Snape, ItrustSeverus, LilandraBlack, Summer723, Juliacesar, Kismet, Daniie Snape Malfoy, MissLuppi, LithiumGaham, Allelu, Lyla Snape, Melissa Elizabeth Granger, Dinha Prince, AnHi, fjc Nix, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune, Lunnaris Elentaris, Ginebra216, Nena10124, Valitos, Rasaaabe, Eileen Prince Snape, Twiligth-Edwella, Mistontli, Mnica Snape, KM Black, Kakapunkn666, IsaMcQuenn, Deliria Mens, Hermsp, Eileen Prince Snape, Cullen-21-Gladys, Romina Prince, Patty-Snape, Covi, Mrs Gonzalez, Diosa Luna, Ellen1ta, Diable Dreams, Fabi Green, Araceli…) A Mis mortifagas favoritas: Patty—Sly, y Anita snape, a mi gemela maligna y Beta June Magic, a mi hermanita del alma Vampi Lolita, a mi super hermana Amia Snape y a mi querida Bluemeanie76 que me soporta día a día con mis berrinches de madre primeriza., **_

_**Y a todos los que leéis y no dejáis rewiew os mando otro también.**_

**Encuentros inesperados**

Bajó los ojos de nuevo hasta esa condenada bebida muggle. _¿Cómo se llamaba?… Capu-algo_ antes de no ser capaz de reprimir un bostezo. La gorda camarera carraspeó llamando su atención, la mujer lo observaba con una ceja alzada y una mueca de escepticismo en su rollizo rostro mientras pasaba la bayeta por el gastado mostrador. Resopló con frustración y volvió de nuevo su mirada hacia el sucio portal de enfrente.

Aun no entendía que era lo que le había llevado a él, el "Príncipe de los Sangre Pura", el heredero de la familia mágica más antigua de Inglaterra, a pasar gran parte de la madrugada y toda la mañana sentado en aquella cochambrosa cafetería muggle, de un asqueroso suburbio de Londres. Sus acerados ojos se estrecharon cuando la oxidada puerta de enfrente se abrió con un chirrido que se escucho hasta donde estaba sentado, pero para aumentar su frustración lo que apareció por ella no era precisamente la persona que esperaba, sino un muggle de edad avanzada con una prominente barriga. Resopló lleno de frustración y tomó otro trago de la jodida bebida. _¿Cuántos llevaba ya?… ¿Tres?_

Sí, sí que sabía lo que le había llevado a aquel cochambroso lugar. Desde que la había visto moverse sobre aquel escenario, su elegancia, su porte, su fuerza, esos ojos que eran capaces de robarle a uno la voluntad como el más poderoso _Imperius_, simplemente no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Ya en Howgarts se había tenido como un play boy, ninguna chica de su casa o incluso de otras casas se había resistido a sus encantos, y sin embargo ella… La forma en que le había plantado cara en aquel callejón, le había dejado sin aliento… Era orgullosa, de carácter… y todo un misterio. Trabajando en aquel garito del mundo mágico, sin varita y viviendo en aquel asqueroso barrio muggle. Eso era lo que más le asqueaba, cualquiera que lo conociera y lo viera en ese asqueroso lugar creería que era presa de un _confundus, _y con razón… pero tantas cosas habían cambiado en los últimos dos años.

Asqueado por tanta tortura y muerte había terminado desertando de las filas del Señor Tenebroso, como había buscado apoyo en un receloso Potter, ofreciendo su colaboración como espía para la Orden del Fenix, él y Snape habían sido los que sutilmente tejieron la tela de araña con la que entretener a ese loco sanguinario mientras el trío de oro encontraban y destruían los horrocruxes. Esto y la posterior deserción de su propia familia durante la batalla habían resultado clave en la victoria sobre el Señor Tenebroso, valiéndole el perdón de para sus padres y el agradecimiento de Potter y compañía… tampoco es que le considerase como un amigo, pero si mantenían una relación lo bastante cordial como para haber sido invitado a aquella boda.

"_La boda_". Miró el reloj de pared sobre el mostrador, aún era pronto para llegar, a esas horas y con lo mucho que habían bebido esa noche, el novio y sus cuñados aun estarían durmiendo la mona con total seguridad.

Sus ojos grises se abrieron de golpe. La pesada puerta se había abierto y la hermosa pantera que le había hipnotizado apareció por ella, su aspecto era completamente diferente del de aquella noche. Vestía unos ajustados vaqueros y una sudadera roja que acentuaba aun mas sus felinas facciones, su larga y oscura melena recogida en una alta cola de caballo, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era la niña pequeña que llevaba de la mano.

Una niña de no más de tres o cuatro años de tez oscura y rebeldes rizos de ébano recogidos en dos coletas caminaba a saltitos a su lado. Draco se irguió en su asiento al ver como ambas comenzaban a cruzar la acera en su dirección. La veía dirigir una sonrisa radiante a la pequeña mientras cruzaban… Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír, la noche anterior su rostro había expresado orgullo, sensualidad, agresividad… era la mujer más condenadamente sexy que había visto en su vida… Pero ahora… esa sonrisa, la calidez que emanaba… Era simplemente preciosa. Se dio cuenta que las manos le sudaban y se las secó precipitadamente en el pantalón…

La campanilla de la puerta sonó y el tragó saliva.

-Buenos días Adelle. - Saludó a la camarera con total naturalidad, la niña se soltó de su mano y corrió hacia la mujer alzando sus manitas.

-¿Cómo está hoy la niña más guapa del mundo? - Contestó la mujer, aupando a la niña y besándola en la frente.

-Bien, tía Adelle. Buenos días. - Contestó con su vocecilla cantarina. - ¿Tienes chocolate para desayunar?

Draco parpadeó. Parecía que no había reparado en él todavía. _"Tía". _¿Acaso también era el canguro de esa niña muggle?

-¿Qué se dice Thais? - Inquirío la joven acariciando el cabello de la niña. Esta la miró haciendo morritos.

-Por favor, tía Adelle. - La mujer sonrío dejándola en el suelo y volviendo a la cocina mientras las dos tomaban asiento tras la barra.

-Siempre tengo el desayuno favorito para mi niña. -Comentó volviendo con una jarra humeante. -Da gusto lo educada que está Thais comparada con otros niños de este barrio. No hace falta que seas tan estricta con ella.

-Mama dice que tengo que ser una señorita. - Canturreó de nuevo.

-Y lo eres mi cielo. - La gallega depositó un suave beso en la frente de la niña que bebía entusiasmada de su taza.- Eres la princesa de mama.

"_Mama_". Malfoy abrió la boca. "_Mama_". La volvió a cerrar y miró a su taza desconcertado. ¿Era su hija? ¿Esa niña era su hija? ¿Cómo era posible? Estaba seguro de que ella era de su edad… ¿Cómo podía tener una hija? … Entonces… ¿El padre?… Fue en ese momento cuando ella miró en su dirección, sintió como sus ojos dorados se clavaban en él como dos puñales haciéndolo estremecer. Su rostro hasta ese momento sonriente y luminoso se tornó una máscara de frialdad.

-Cariño, mama acaba de recordar algo, debemos irnos. - Habló precipitadamente, la niña la miró apartando la taza de su boca, llevaba la cara cómicamente manchada de chocolate.

-Pero mami, aun no he terminado… - Replicó mientras Tony cogía una servilleta de papel y le limpiaba la boca apresuradamente.

-Tony… ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó preocupada la camarera.

No sabía cómo o por que lo había hecho, pero Draco ya se había levantado de la mesa y avanzaba hacia ellas sintiéndose como un completo idiota.

-Ya te contaré luego Adelle. - Murmuró la joven tomando a la niña en brazos y dirigiéndose a la puerta precipitadamente.

-Espera. - Pidió el Slytherin intentando alcanzarla. -Solo quería invitarte a un café.

-¡Creo que te lo dejé bien clarito anoche, niño pijo! - La chica se volvió hacia él con expresión furiosa. - Conozco bien a los de tu calaña…

-Pero…

-¡No soy un juguete que puedas comprar! - La chica salió azotando la puerta y dejando a un Draco con expresión abatida.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y tratar de seguirla pero algo se lo impidió… La fornida camarera muggle lo sujetaba del cuello de su chaqueta y lo miraba con expresión furibunda.

-Creo que me debes tres capuchinos.

Draco murmuró una maldición… Dinero muggle… Nunca en su vida lo había usado y por supuesto no llevaba ni un penique encima… Miró a la mujer con expresión suplicante mientras se palpaba el vacío bolsillo… Parecía que tenía un pequeño problema que solucionar.

-PG-PG-PG-

Resopló fastidiado. Tenía hambre… Había tratado de hacerse entender por su amita, pero parecía demasiado ocupada cambiando una y otra vez el aspecto de su pelaje. Era algo que al principio le había desconcertado de los humanos, ellos y su obsesión por eso que llamaban "ropa". Con lo simple que era simplemente revolcarse en una maravillosa charca de barro, cubrir tu cuerpecito de una excelente capa de barro que te mantenía fresco y a la vez evitaba que los parásitos se pegaran a ti… Era por ello y por que el malvado cafre se estaba dedicando a patearlo cada vez que su ama entraba de nuevo al baño que había decidido aventurarse de nuevo por aquel lugar en busca de alguna nueva delicia con que llenar su estomago…

Volver al habitáculo de aquel ser de ojos saltones que había tratado de asesinarlo estaba descartado. A plena luz del día sus capacidades de mimetización quedaban muy reducidas. Pero aquel lugar era muy grande y sin duda pronto encontraría un nuevo tesoro… Simplemente se dejaría guiar por su agudo sentido del olfato… Y este había captado un exquisito rastro en un pasillo del piso inferior.

Comenzó a salivar y a mover la cola. El aroma agrio se hacía más intenso al otro lado de una puerta oscura, estaba seguro de encontrar un delicioso tesoro tras ella.

Meneando su colita se agazapó antes de atravesar la madera y aparecer directamente en su paraíso.

Apareció directamente en una guarida muy parecida a la que ocupaban su mami y el humano desagradable y feo, pero a penas iluminada por el resplandor que se filtraba tras una cortina… Avanzó sigiloso hacia un bulto que se extendía sobre el suelo… Sus ojillos oscuros se estrecharon cuando se percató de la respiración regular de aquella cosa de sucio pelaje rojizo y de los ronquidos que emitía… Llegó hasta él y lo rodeó despacio, acechándolo como si se tratase de un enorme montón de gusanos jugosos incitándole a ser devorados.

-Fr….gjjj… Garr…rrriiiii…- Gruñó aquella cosa dándose bruscamente la vuelta y quedando espatarrado panza arriba. - … Eft….fftooo… zzzzz ñññññ… - Sus orejillas se empinaron y frunció su hocico… Él era un cerdo mágico de un complejo turístico… Estaba entrenado para conocer cualquiera de aquellas burdas formas de comunicación que los humanos llamaban idioma… ¿Pero aquello…? Aquel conjunto de gruñidos no se parecía a nada que hubiera oído entre los humanos… Pero le recordaba vagamente al dialecto de sus primos de Nueva Guinea… por un momento se permitió recrearse en la imagen de aquellas jabatas de prietos jamones… Ciertamente añoraba a los suyos, pero los deliciosos manjares y el amor de su nueva mami casi conseguían hacerle olvidar a su familia… y aquello era lo que tenía delante… Un delicioso manjar…

Aquel patético ser de cabello rojizo se encontraba completamente rebozado en deliciosa y viscosa comida regurgitada, aderezada con eso que los humanos llamaban alcohol y con un suave toque de jugo gástrico… No pudo evitar relamerse de pensar en el maravilloso festín que iba a regalarse. Se acercó sigilosamente olisqueando sus empapadas ropas, aquel ser emitió un lastimoso quejido pero parecía no ser una amenaza. Comenzó a lamer con avidez el charco pastoso que se extendía bajo su cuerpo, pronto no fue capaz de contener los gruñidos de placer que surgían de su hocico mientras degustaba aquel maravilloso "pudding". Impulsivamente saltó sobre él para seguir deleitándose, lamiendo sus ropas, su cuello para terminar limpiándole la cara y el hocico a lengüetazos.

Ron gimió, se sentía como si todos los habitantes de la lechucearía estuvieran encerrados en su cabeza y como si una manada de hipogrifos le hubiera pasado por encima. Sabía que tenía que despertar… Pero… ¿Para qué?… Además… ¿Estaba de verdad dormido? … Recordaba a aquellas nenas… La forma en que se contoneaban con sus casi inexistentes prendas… Podía ver como una exuberante pelirroja se deslizaba a gatas sobre su cuerpo… Su lengua recorriendo su cuello, su boca buscando la suya… Gimió… Era tan real… Su húmeda lengua sondeando su boca, enredándose con la suya… Abrió los ojos y entonces…

SS-HG-SS-HG

Severus chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos con disgusto al oír el desgarrador alarido que hizo retumbar la vieja Mansión Black… Decididamente aquella caterva de orangutanes en celo no había cambiado nada después de salir de Hogwarts… Frunció el ceño ante un nuevo grito y el inconfundible sonido de algo cayendo por las escaleras… Sí, quizás si habrían cambiado pero decididamente para peor… Pero claro… ¿Qué se podía esperar de unos Gryffindors? Miró con una mueca de maldad hacia la puerta entreabierta del baño por donde podía contemplar la gloriosa figura aun en ropa interior de su esposa, de pie frente al espejo, aplicando varios hechizos sobre su rebelde cabello… Sonrió con suficiencia volviendo de nuevo su atención a los botones de su camisa nueva. Sí, podía considerarse un cabrón doblemente afortunado. No solo la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad que no esperaba, al lado de una mujer joven, atractiva e inteligente… Sino que esta era el único ejemplo existente de vida inteligente en la casa de los leones… Mejorando a la futura novia, que para ser Weasley también había demostrado un notable desarrollo neuronal.

-¿Qué te parece así? - Le preguntó la joven saliendo por la puerta y señalando su cabello peinado hacia atrás en un recogido bajo que dejaba escapar unos sedosos rizos enmarcando su rostro, se dio la vuelta para mostrarle el efecto de los rizos cayendo sobre su espalda desnuda… Su boca se rizó en una mueca burlona… Su pelo estaba precioso… Pero más precioso y revelador era el conjunto de lencería de encaje negro que llevaba, un sujetador sin tirantes, tanga y un liguero que sostenía unas medias de seda también negras a mitad del muslo.

-Me parece… - Comenzó entornando los ojos con voz sedosa. - Que esa jodida boda se podría ir al infierno… - Hermione suspiró. - seguro que tu y yo podemos encontrar otras… interesantes… Actividades a las que dedicar el día.

-Severus Snape… -Hermione se cruzó de brazos dirigiéndole su mejor mirada de indignación… ¡Merlín! Como le gustaba que se pusiera así.- Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente de "ESE" tipo de actividades. - Severus sonrió con malicia… En lo referente a esas cosas nunca era suficiente. - Y te recuerdo que Harry y Ginny son mis amigos, y para mi es importante acompañarlos este día. - Snape resopló.

-Si la cuestión no es la boda en sí, es este jodido circo. - Contestó haciendo un gesto de hastío con la mano. Ella arrugó la nariz en un gesto de incomodidad.

-Sí, bueno. -Empezó acercándose hacia él. -Supongo que de haber dependido de Harry habría preferido algo mucho más intimo…- Snape se volvió hacia el espejo para hacerse el nudo de la corbata… Podía hacerlo con magia, pero por algún extraño motivo seguía defiriendo el estilo muggle. - …Pero ya conoces a la señora Weasley, le hacía mucha ilusión una boda por todo lo alto…- Hermione hizo una mueca al ver la corbata que su marido trataba de ponerse. - Ahh, no. - Protestó quitándole la prenda del cuello bruscamente.

-Pero que…

-¿No esperaras ir así a la boda? -Severus bajó la vista a su ropa con indignación. Ya llevaba puestos los pantalones de un traje muggle de color negro antracita y una elegante camisa también negra, que la corbata fuera del mismo color resultaba claramente excesivo.- Pareces un funerario…- Y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca se volvió a rebuscar en su baúl. La ceja del ex profesor se disparó al reconocer otra de las prendas que su mujer le había regalado y que esperaba no ponerse jamás.

-¿Y tú no esperaras que me ponga esa cosa? - Replicó señalando con el dedo la corbata de seda granate que su mujer llevaba en la mano.

-Por supuesto… - Contestó con un respingo, sosteniendo la corbata en alto con un dedo y poniendo el otro brazo en jarras con la mano en la cadera. - Y no estoy dispuesta a discutir más, Ginny debe estar esperando que la ayude con los últimos detalles del vestido. - Severus tragó saliva recorriendo con la mirada las gloriosas curvas de su esposa. Si seguían así de ligera de ropa podían seguir discutiendo hasta mañana si hacía falta.

-"Si mama." - Contestó quitándosela de las manos y poniendo voz en falsete con una mueca burlona en el rostro. Ella le dedicó un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio y dando media vuelta se dirigió de nuevo al baño para terminar de enfundarse en su elegante vestido de fiesta. Snape continuó con los ojos clavados en su hermoso trasero. Quién le hubiera dicho que esa niña de 11 años, delgaducha, dientuda y de cabello alborotado iba a convertirse en esa deseable mujer… Y que esa mujer seria solo suya… Entonces lo recordó…

Su atención se volvió hacia aquel horroroso cuadro de un paisaje campestre que había terminado cayendo de la pared durante sus actividades de esa noche y que aun seguía bocabajo en el suelo. Miró de reojo de nuevo hacia la puerta cerrada del baño, podía oír a su mujer tarareando una canción muggle y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa maligna.

-Bueno, bueno… - Rezongó deteniéndose junto al cuadro. -Mira lo que tenemos aquí…-Haciendo un sencillo gesto con la mano el lienzo se levantó hasta quedar apoyado en la pared. Su oscura mirada recorrío la pintura en busca de algo que sabia debía seguir allí. Aquellas condenadas ovejas seguían pastando mansamente mientras la tenue brisa mecía las ramas de los árboles y un chucho negro paseaba entre ellas manteniendo de vez en cuando a ralla a un ardoroso macho cabrío. Los ojos del exmortifago se estrecharon mientras sus labios se rizaban en una maligna sonrisa. - Un sucio y asqueroso chucho pulgoso… - El enorme perro negro se detuvo y le desafió con la mirada mientras enseñaba los dientes con fiereza. La mirada de Snape se hizo aun más sombría. - …Un asqueroso chucho a quien ya tenía "casi" olvidado… ¿Qué pasa Black? ¿Adquiriendo las "buenas" costumbres de tu amiguito el rata?

-Ese desgraciado no es mi amigo. - Espetó Sirius Black recuperando bruscamente su forma humana y amenazando a Snape con el puño cerrado. Severus esbozó una sonrisa torcida, aun después de muerto el muy imbécil seguía siendo el mismo descerebrado impulsivo, ni lo había pensado antes de descubrirse…

-Vaya, vaya… No decías eso cuando según él, le dejabas mirar mientras te dabas el lote con todas esas chicas en la escuela… - La cara del animago se enrojeció ligeramente, Severus hizo una mueca de profundo asco.- Si, Black… Para mi desgracia el maldito psicópata cara de serpiente me obligó a soportar a ese parasito en mi casa todo el verano después de que… -Le dedicó otro gesto de desdén. - …tu "delicada" prima nos privara de tu grata compañía. A ese pedazo de basura le daba por beberse mis reservas privadas de vino de elfo, y taladrarme los oídos con vuestras "gloriosas hazañas" de juventud… - Chasqueó la lengua. - Que a Pettigrew le diera por "consolarse" mirando a los demás lo puedo entender… Pero a ti… - Lo miró de arriba abajo, el rostro del animago ya casi había alcanzado el mismo tono de púrpura que su chaqueta de terciopelo. -Que decepcionante…

-¡Maldito bastardo! -Comenzó a gritar asustando a una de las ovejas que pastaba junto a él. - ¿Que le has hecho a Hermione? ¿Un Imperio? ¿Uno de tus malditos brebajes? Conociéndola no me creo que esté con un cabrón como tú voluntariamente.- La boca de Snape se rizó en una sonrisa maligna mientras se acercaba al cuadro.

-¿Y con quien debería estar? ¿Contigo…? ¿O quizás con su amiguito el cabeza de zanahoria? Hermione es una bruja inteligente y brillante… Te puedo asegurar Black que le he hecho muchas cosas… - Susurró con voz melosa. - Y con todas ellas se ha mostrado encantada y participativa… Aunque eso ya te quedó bien clarito anoche ¿no?

Black abrió la boca para replicar pero en ese momento la puerta del baño crujió al abrirse tras ellos. Severus dejó caer el cuadro bocabajo con un golpe seco y se volvió para mirar a su esposa que ya salía por la puerta.

-"Hijo de p… Aiii". - Lanzó una disimulada patada contra el lienzo caído haciendo callar al animago. Hermione se paró extrañada y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Has oído algo? - Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Severus se encogió de hombros con un gesto de despreocupación, la muchacha sacudió la cabeza y se acercó hasta su marido. -¿Se puede saber que haces aun así? - Le reprochó mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Él alzó una ceja mientras su mirada la recorría con deleite. El hermoso vestido verde esmeralda resaltaba sus femeninas formas de una forma espectacular. Un corpiño palabra de honor, adornado con un sencillo bordado de cristal swarosky y con un escote en picos asimétricos, acentuaba su esbelta cintura, la falda caía en capas desde sus caderas abriéndose en un elegante abanico hacia atrás. Esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha. No se cansaba de pensarlo: era un cabrón con suerte.

-Mujer, aun me queda más una hora. Ya es bastante fastidioso tener que acudir a esa dichosa boda solo mientras tú acompañas a la novia, para que encima pretendas que baje antes. - Replicó con visible fastidio. - Ella se acercó con una sonrisa ladeada y deslizó sus manos por su camisa hasta llegar a los botones del cuello que aun quedaban sin cerrar.

-¿Son celos eso que percibo, profesor? - Comentó divertida cerrando el último botón y deslizando sus dedos hasta la corbata suelta. Severus emitió un gruñido. -Ginny me pidió que fuera su dama de honor, para mí también es muy importante estar con ella en ese momento. Además. ¿Por qué no eres un "niño bueno" y acompañas un rato a Harry?….- Snape resopló con profundo desagrado. - Conociéndole debe estar de los nervios y seguro que agradece algún consejo de tu parte, al fin y al cabo hace una semana de nuestra boda. - Rodó los ojos con fastidio. ¿Acompañar a Potter? …¡JA!… Se le ocurrían cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer antes de verse atrapado en ese jodido circo… Por ejemplo emborracharse lo suficiente para poder soportarlo… Aunque eso después de saltarse "ley seca de Hermione" la noche antes estaba más que descartado.

-Mujer, ya veré lo que hago. - Contestó con un gruñido haciendo que ella esbozara una sonrisa de satisfacción. Volvió a mirar de reojo al maldito cuadro, de momento tenía ciertas cosas que aclarar con un chucho asqueroso.

-Haz lo que quieras. Te veo luego.- Suspiró ella dándole un ligero beso en los labios antes de dirigirse a la puerta. - Solo intenta… -Sacudió la cabeza… - …Solo son unas horas y luego nos iremos a casa, y estaremos solos… ¿Vale?

Gruñó como respuesta antes de verla desaparecer por la puerta. "A casa"… Llamar casa a esa alcantarilla de la calle de la Hilandera era mucho más que un halago… Pero de momento y con los ahorros que tenia de sus años como profesor no tenía nada más que ofrecerle… Suspiró y pensó en su sueño, en aquella choza de cañas, en como ella lo había convertido en el más maravilloso de los hogares. Poco importaba donde fueran, su hogar ahora era ella y con un poco de trabajo quizás esa horrible casucha podría asemejarse a uno.

-"Eso niñaaaaaaa…. - El chillido ahogado le sacó de sus pensamientos. - Si sabes lo que te conviene no vuelvas con este cabronnnnnn…"- Resopló con fuerza y su varita voló hacia su mano desde la mesita de noche. Hizo un rápido movimiento y el cuadro salió despedido bruscamente por los aires para ir a estamparse contra la pared de enfrente, sus oscuros ojos se estrecharon sobre la imagen del mago tirado patas arriba sobre la hierba.

-No merece la pena ni que te conteste Black… - Escupió acercando su crispado rostro a la tela del lienzo, Sirius volvía a recuperar la verticalidad y se sacudía unas briznas de hierba de sus ropas. - ¿Qué es lo que más te revienta? ¿Qué ella esté conmigo…o… - Sonrió con malicia antes de continuar. - …o Pensar que te espera una dolorosa eternidad de consolarte con… esas jodidas cabras? - El rostro del animago se crispó aun más. - Oh si… He dado en el clavo, ¿verdad? A ti lo que te fastidia es eso. No es el que sea Hermione, sino el hecho de que sea YO el que después de todas vuestras burlas y cabronadas tenga una mujer hermosa en MI cama y no tú… ¿Me equivoco chucho?

-Ya veremos lo que te dura. - Espetó Black con los nudillos blancos por la ira. - No sé lo que lo habrás hecho para que esté contigo, pero te dejará. ¡Mira Lily! ¿No erais tan amigos? Y sin embargo te terminó mandando al carajo. - En ese momento fue Severus el que se quedó lívido, aquella alusión a Lily Evans era un maldito golpe bajo y avivaba todas sus malditas inseguridades. - ¡Vaya! Ahora he sido yo el que ha dado donde duele ¿no?

-Cierra esa bocaza chucho asqueroso, o tendré que lavártela con aguarrás. -Le amenazó aun con la varita en la mano. - Que te quede claro, maldito sarnoso. HERMIONE-NO-ES-LILY.- Sus oscuros ojos lo miraban peligrosamente, Sirius tragó saliva y retrocedió un paso inconscientemente… Ya casi había olvidado lo peligroso que podía ser Snape cuando se le tocaba la moral, y teniendo en cuenta su sesión de voyerismo de la última noche ya se la había tocado y mucho…

-… ¡Claro que no es Lily! -Replicó con nerviosismo. - A ella no pudiste embrujarla, ¿Qué maldición estas usando con Hermione? ¡Jodido cabrón grasiento!- La crispada cara del ex mortifago se acercó más al cuadro silbando entre dientes como una serpiente.

-Veo que después de todo no tuviste tan buena panorámica anoche… - Susurró con su voz cargada de sarcasmo. -¿Te pareció acaso que ELLA estuviera hechizada? ¿Podría alguien bajo un Imperio retorcerse así? ¿Marcarme con sus uñas como a ella le gusta? ¿Suplicaría por más como lo hizo ella? ¿Sería capaz de llevar el control como lo hizo anoche? -El sudor comenzaba a deslizarse por el rostro del animago al revivir las gloriosas imágenes de la noche anterior. Esos gloriosos pechos rebotando, ese trasero que subía y bajaba ante sus ojos… Tener toda la eternidad para recrearse en esas imágenes era más que un deleite, una tortura. - Sí Black, a ella le gusta llevar el control y de vez en cuando me gusta dárselo… Ni te imaginas lo glorioso que es verla montándote a su gusto… - Snape esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. - Tsk, tsk... Bueno chucho, con la vista que debiste tener anoche bien podrías imaginarlo… Te recreaste bien la vista con MI mujer, ¿No, escoria? - Sirius apretó los puños, rojo de ira.

-Y tú sabías que estaba allí ¿No? - El ex profesor se limitó a arquera una ceja. - ¡Puto exhibicionista! Incluso lo disfrutarías mas sabiendo que yo miraba.

-Tsk, tsk… Sabes, nunca pensé que diría algo así en mi vida. Pero me resultas tan, tan patético… -Los ojos grises de Sirius se abrieron desorbitadamente. -Sí, Black. Me das pena, todos esos años en ese oscuro agujero en Azkaban, escapar para tener que vivir bajo la apariencia de un chucho sarnoso y después recluido en esta jodida casa… Y todo para terminar así… En una insípida existencia incorpórea… ¿Cómo se siente Black?

-Hijo de puta. - Gimió el animago, una mueca maligna se dibujó en el rostro del pocionista.

-¿De verdad creíste por un momento que no me daría cuenta de tu asquerosa presencia? Si he logrado sobrevivir a 20 años de espionaje, sirviendo a un psicópata y a un viejo manipulador no ha sido solo por suerte. Casi debería darte las gracias porque tú y tus malditos amigotes hicierais de mí un jodido paranoico. - Ladró con profundo desprecio.-Por supuesto que noté tu asquerosa presencia desde que entré por esa puerta… Claro que al principio casi pensé que era manía mía… Pero luego…- Su voz se tornó casi un peligroso susurro. - ¡Merlín chucho! ¿Alguna vez te has planteado lo que es el sigilo? Hasta Hermione llegó a escuchar tus gritos, tuve que emplearme a "fondo" para que no te descubriera.

-¡Maldito cabrón! Yo seré un mirón pero tú eres un exhibicionista de MIERDAAA.- Gritó Sirius fuera de sí, una sonrisa maléfica se dibujó en el rostro del ex mortifago.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por tratar de evitarle un disgusto a MÍ ESPOSA? ¿Cómo crees que le habría sentado descubrir que el idolatrado padrino de su amigo del alma es un asqueroso y sucio mirón pervertido? - Black abrió la boca para protestar de nuevo, pero la furia contenida que veía en los ojos de Snape le hizo callar en seco. -Teniendo en cuenta tu patética situación, casi podría considerarse como un acto de caridad. Dime Black… ¿Qué se siente cuando sabes que NUNCA, jamás volverás a tener una mujer en tu cama? ¿Cómo te sentiste viéndola montarme cuando sabes que es algo que nunca tendrás? … - El animago se había quedado más blanco que la nieve y la mandíbula le temblaba visiblemente. - Y espero que de verdad disfrutases de la vista, porque ESO es lo único que vas a tener por el resto de tu inútil no-existencia. Ahora…- Su descompuesto rostro se acercó de nuevo al retrato. - SAL DE MI VISTA.

-Si crees que puedes mandarme lo que hacer estás equivocado Quejicus. - Replicó con furia. - ¡Estaré muerto pero esta sigue siendo MI CASA!

Y encima se atrevía a ponérsele chulo… Aquella era la gota que colmaba la paciencia del ex mortifago. En esos dos días, había soportado el numerito de sus suegros, las malas caras de Molly, una noche de juerga de esa pandilla de imbéciles, que el jodido lobo le vomitara encima, la presencia del condenado cerdo y darse cuenta de que su peor enemigo se dedicaba a espiar sus actividades conyugales con Hermione… Si no hubiera sido por ella le hubiera pegado fuego al puto cuadro en ese mismo momento… Su mano se cerró con más fuerza sobre la varita… Pero ahora ella no estaba.

-"Solvendo pictura." - El hechizo golpeó directamente contra el lienzo tomando por sorpresa a Sirius que cayó de espaldas al tratar de esquivarlo. Inmediatamente el árbol que se encontraba tras él comenzó a disolverse a chorretones humeantes que caían sobre la hierba dejando un borrón indefinido en el sitio donde se alzaba, el animago boqueó varias veces perplejo mientras las ovejas corrían despavoridas de lado a lado tratando de escapar.

-Tu… - Black no se atrevió a continuar cuando vio como Snape volvía a apuntarle amenazadoramente con su varita. Mascullando maldiciones se apresuró a salir del cuadro con el macho cabrío pisándole los talones.

Severus resopló antes de guardar su varita en el bolsillo del pantalón y de volverse al espejo para terminar de anudar aquella horrorosa corbata granate. A penas terminaba con la condenada cosa cuando su sentido de espía le alertó que no volvía a estar solo.

-¡Chucho asqueroso! Creí que te había quedado bien clarito… - Se volvió hacia el cuadro de nuevo varita en mano.

-¡Vaya hijo mío! No sé que me sorprende más, enterarme que te has casado o verte usar algo de color rojo. - La boca del ex profesor se curvó en una mueca de sarcasmo al tiempo que sus ojos se estrechaban escépticamente. -Quizás después de todo sí que deberías haberte clasificado para Gryffindor.

-Yo también me alegro de verte… Albus… - Gruñó con una mueca de asco, haciendo que una radiante sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro del anciano director. - Veo que Minerva ya te ha informado de la nueva situación.

-Sí bueno… Ha sido bastante "efusiva" al respecto. -Comentó el anciano con visible diversión. - Créeme muchacho que fue un acierto que estuvieras fuera de Inglaterra cuando "Corazón de bruja" publicó esa exclusiva. Ya sabes que la señorita Granger es su debilidad. Tendrías que estarme agradecido, tuve que usar toda mi persuasión para evitar que la pobre saliera a buscarte para lanzarte alguna maldición dolorosa.

-¿Igual que debería agradecerte que me hicieras pasar un infierno en el último año de guerra? - Rezongó con la voz cargada de sarcasmo, el viejo director cambió su actitud a otra más incómoda. - Porque te recuerdo que no fue gracias a ti que Potter y compañía descubrieran de qué lado estaba realmente.

-Bueno Severus ese contratiempo era inevitable, ya sabes que sin esa cobertura para el chico Malfoy y para ti, nunca hubierais podido tender esa trampa para Tom y los suyos. Fue decisivo para la victoria.

-¿CONTRATIEMPO? ¡Oh, claro! ¡La gloriosa victoria final! -Escupió con la voz cargada de rencor. -El fin justifica los medios… Estas hablando de tu asesinato, Albus, que te recuerdo me obligaste a cometer, no de una derrota de tu equipo de quidditch… ¿Contratiempo? - Bufó otra vez. Aquel año había sido un completo infierno para él, toda esa tensión, las coacciones del jodido viejo, aquella noche de pesadilla en la torre de astronomía, esos meses de aislamiento viéndose condenado a lame botas del condenado psicópata… Todo mientras seguía cuidando del pellejo del niño-que-vivió-para-joderle-la-vida-y-que-solo-deseaba-desollarle-vivo, de hecho él y su amiguito zanahorio no habían creído los informes de Draco cuando les advirtió de la última ofensiva de los mortifagos… Fue solo por el sentido común de su ya esposa que no le atacaron también durante esa última batalla.

-Pero afortunadamente todo resultó como esperábamos. -Contestó con benevolencia.

-Mas bien como tú esperabas, viejo. - Replicó con sarcasmo. - Sinceramente yo no tenía muchas esperanzas de sobrevivir a esa batalla, te recuerdo que hasta tu protegido intento maldecirme cuando le avisé de ese ataque final y de la debilidad momentánea del señor tenebroso… Y si no hubiera tenido que dejar que ese jodido psicópata acabara conmigo.

-Bueno pero todo salió bien, y por lo que veo con unas consecuencias totalmente inesperadas. - Comentó el anciano con un brillo divertido en sus ojos azules.

-Si te refieres a Hermione ni yo entiendo como surgieron las cosas, pero solo te diré que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. Así que no toleraré que me sermonees ya tuve suficiente con Minerva. - Albus asintió complacido, no es que fuera un acérrimo defensor de la Adivinación pero desde que había tratado a la señorita Granger no había podido evitar ver muchas similitudes entre ella y el estoico profesor de pociones, simplemente pensaba que eran una pareja perfecta.

-No pienso sermonearte, hijo. Y espero que Minerva termine entrando en razón, pienso que prescindir de ti en Howgarts es un error.

-Pues yo pienso que ya he desperdiciado suficientes años tratando de inculcar conocimientos en esos cabezas huecas, ahora quiero vivir y dedicarme a actividades más estimulantes. - Albus alzó una ceja, la forma en que dijo esto último denotó claramente un doble sentido.

-¿Deduzco entonces que tienes algo pensado? - Severus emitió un leve gruñido antes de contestar.

-Creo que ya te has metido bastante en mi vida estos últimos veinte años, pero sí, creo que sé en qué voy a invertir los ahorros que he acumulado a costa de esa paga de mierda que me dabas como maestro.

-Severus, muchacho, ya sabes que los sueldos de los docentes siempre los ha establecido el consejo directivo. - Contestó con forzada indignación Snape se limitó a alzar una ceja con socarronería….

-HG-GW-HG-GW-

-¿De verdad estás segura de esto? - Preguntó Hermione mientras terminaba de alisar la larga cola del vestido de su amiga, la pelirroja se giró y la miró molesta desde lo alto del taburete.

-Por supuesto que estoy segura. ¡Hermione estoy de más de dos meses! ¿Qué crees que va a decir mi madre cuando lo sepa? - La chica alzó una ceja al más puro estilo de su cónyuge. De modo que Molly aun no conocía ese "pequeño" detalle.

-No me refiero al hecho de casarte, sino a todo este jaleo. - Le replicó haciendo un gesto cansado con la mano. - Joder Ginny, hay mas invitados que en la boda de tu hermano y Fleur, la arpía de Skeeter está ahí fuera con la mitad de la prensa del mundo mágico… ¡Merlín es estresante!

-Pues a mí me encantaría una boda como esta. - Comentó con mirada soñadora Lavender. - Tanta expectación.

-Bueno quizás hubiera preferido algo más tranquilo, lo de la prensa me parece un poco… - Ginny se mordió el labio nerviosa. -Excesivo, pero ya conocéis a mama.

Hermione resopló. En esos momentos lo veía claro, en un principio tuvo sus dudas… Casarse en aquella isla, lejos de sus amigos, de su familia, pero viendo lo que veía ese día… Sin duda había sido precipitada pero había sido la mejor decisión de sus vidas… Por un instante se recreó de nuevo en aquel momento…

-Flashback-

_Sorbió otro trago más de zumo de piña a través de la pajita y se reacomodó debajo de aquel cocotero… ¿Podía existir algo mejor que aquello? Tumbarse a disfrutar del sol y la suave brisa marina con un zumo en una mano y el último ejemplar de "Ars Alchemica" en la otra… Sonrió con picardía y se deslizó las gafas de sol por la nariz para poder mirar sobre ellas… Severus emergía del agua después de hacer su serie de largos diaria, en esos días le había contado que mantenía esa costumbre desde que volvió a Hogwars como profesor, nada como una sesión de natación en el Lago Negro al amanecer para mantenerse en forma para su tarea de espía y para templar sus nervios ante tanto cabeza hueca. Solo que desde que estaban juntos "otro" tipo de ejercicio físico retrasaba esa costumbre… Sí, si que existía algo mejor… Ver como las gotas de agua se deslizaban por la piel de su pareja mientras se escurría hacia atrás el empapado pelo negro… Dio un resoplido al sentir como sus mejillas se encendían violentamente… Llevaban más de 10 días juntos y antes un año atrapados en ese sueño tan real y aun se admiraba del estupendo físico que su ex profesor escondía bajo su túnica. Siguió con la vista clavada en él mientras caminaba hacia ella, usaba un bañador-bermuda largo y suelto de color negro pero al estar mojado se adhería a sus largas piernas y a otras partes muy reveladoras de su anatomía como una segunda piel._

_Severus se paró junto a ella mirándola con una expresión divertida en el rostro._

_-Me pregunto en qué piensas gatita. -Ronroneó dejándose caer perezosamente a su lado, ella suspiró._

_-En lo mucho que voy a echar de menos esto cuando volvamos. - Contestó con desgana._

_-Sí, tú y tu afición al sol, la playa y la piña colada. - El sarcasmo era más que patente en su voz. - Sin contar esos festivales nativos tan "vistosos"._

_-Bueno, no te negaré que me gusta esto, pero hay algo que aun extrañaré más. - Sus ojos color miel brillaban visiblemente._

_-¿Esta diciéndome señorita sabelotodo… - Susurró en su cuello. - que va a extrañar a este viejo decrepito?_

_-¡OH SEVEUS SNAPE! ¡Puedes ser cualquier cosa menos viejo decrepito!- Le golpeó el pecho fingiendo enfado. - Se que te burlaras de mi, pero… La verdad es que… Estos días… ese sueño mientras estuvimos en coma… Es como…- Snape alzó una ceja con socarronería. - No sé, me he acostumbrado a ti… Cuando volvamos… Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas durante el año en que hemos dormido, va a ser como empezar de cero y luego… la prensa ya sabe lo nuestro… - La otra ceja se alzó también. - … Están mis padres, la gente que nos conoce… ¡Merlín Severus, la directora McGonagall te ha mandado un vociferador!_

_-¿Y te preocupa lo que ellos piensen? - preguntó con gravedad, ella negó con la cabeza._

_-No me importa lo que piensen… Aunque si me molesta que hablen mal de ti… No tienen ni idea de lo que pasó… -Tomó aire. - …O de la clase de relación que tenemos…_

_-¿Y qué clase de relación esperas? - Preguntó de nuevo sin evitar una mueca de diversión. _

_-Bueno, se que tenemos buen sexo… - Se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo. - …Pero… no creo que sea solo eso, estamos a gusto juntos, tenemos las mismas inquietudes intelectuales, y… en fin… supongo que… Nos queremos ¿No?_

_Severus no contestó se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica. Por supuesto que la quería, nunca se había permitido soñar con un futuro y ahora era incapaz de imaginárselo sin ella. _

_-¿Y si no pudieran dudar de la naturaleza de esa relación? - Hermione le miró con los ojos muy abiertos._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Casémonos. -Lo soltó como si no tuviera la menor importancia, ella abrió la boca perpleja. - Sí. Si crees que van a tratar de meterse en nuestra relación, demostremos que nos importa un comino. ¡Casémonos! ¡Aquí! ¡Mañana! A ti y a mí no nos importan los convencionalismos, el gran chaman local puede unirnos en una ceremonia mágica, Alan y Kathlin estarán encantados de ser nuestros testigos. Eso acallaría muchas bocas cuando volvamos. ¿Qué dices?_

_-Bueno la verdad es que… - Se rascó la nuca pensativa. - Siempre había imaginado que sería de otra forma… No se… ya sabes el momento en que me pidieran matrimonio._

_Severus esbozó una tenue sonrisa, su varita voló hasta su mano y realizó una serie de hechizos no verbales. Un resplandor los envolvió a ambos, seguido de un fuerte tirón en las entrañas. De pronto Hermione se vio de pie en un hermoso jardín, llevaba su vestido de gasa azul celeste, parpadeó al percatarse que Severus estaba de rodillas frente a ella ataviado con su eterno traje negro y sostenía una cajita de terciopelo rojo en las manos._

_-Hermione Granger, me harías el mago más feliz de este mundo si aceptaras ser mi esposa. - La caja se abrió y mostró un precioso solitario de brillantes engarzado en oro blanco, Hermione dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro._

_-¿Esto ya lo tenias planeado, verdad? - Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, Severus se limitó a encogerse de hombros y hacer un gesto de suficiencia. - Pero… ¿Y mi familia? ¿Y mis amigos? Debería contar con ellos yo…_

_-Has dicho que no te importaba lo que pensaran los demás. - Hermione se mordió el labio sin dejar de mirar la joya._

_-¡Oh! ¡Severus, eres y siempre serás un jodido tramposo! - No pudo evitar empezar a reírse contagiando al ex mortifago. - ¡SIIII! - Chilló. - ¡Rayos, SIIIIII! - Snape no esperó más la abrazó por la cintura al tiempo que se ponía de pie y empezaba a girar sujetándola en el aire. - SIIIIIIIIIIII. - Chilló de nuevo. - Quiero ser tu mujer. ¿Pero qué dirán los demás?_

_Snape se detuvo y la miró con gesto teatral._

_-Francamente querida, me importa un pito. _

Si, aquello había sido una locura pero una locura maravillosa y una locura que viendo lo visto había sido un acierto. Ni ella ni Severus habrían soportado un espectáculo como aquel.

-Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento. -Resopló la pelirroja tratando de tomar aire, bajando el velo sobre su cara y Hermione la ayudó a bajar del taburete.

Sí, había llegado el momento de salir a la arena y lidiar con los leones….


End file.
